Les ailes du Papillon
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Naruto avait subitement changé suite à son contrat en solo.Des années après,Temari le recontacte et l'amène là oùtout à commencer: la Konoha's Academy.Il est temps pour les Tsubasa no chou de se retrouver et pour les coeurs de se réacorder.Narusasu.
1. Prologue

_Naruto,_

_Non, je n'écrirais pas «Cher Naruto », car tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps. Aussi, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai bien réussi à me démarquer parmi les « A » et les « A mon Idole Naruto-kun » de tes stupides fans. Oui, tes stupides fans. Parce qu'il faudrait être stupide pour apprécier la musique que tu fais aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Cette musique plate, commerciale, superficielle et sans âme. Cette pop mélangée à du une espèce de rap n'est pas de la musique. Pas comme ça. Tu remarqueras donc que je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, mais sache que j'ai, selon moi, une bonne raison de te recontacter. Je sais ce que tu dois penser. Tu dois encore penser que l'on t'en veut d'avoir décroché un contrat en solo et que l'on doit être jaloux comme à l'époque. Sache qu'à l'époque, on était plus surpris et triste que tu partes qu'autres chose, et on aurait put te pardonner._

_D'ailleurs, on t'aurait pardonné._

_On t'aurait pardonné si tu n'avais pas changé à ce point. A chaque fois qu'on voulait te parler, tu nous raccrocher au nez, jusqu'à changer de numéro de téléphone. Tu as supprimé ton adresse e-mail aussi. Et j'ai appris que lorsque Sakura est venue te voir, tu l'as royalement ignoré. Tu es vraiment devenu horrible Naruto, mais je pense qu'elle te l'a déjà dit. Bref, toutes ses conditions m'ont amené à t'écrire cette lettre._

_Récemment, j'ai pris une décision. Une décision que tu vas trouver incongru, ridicule, et totalement irréalisable. Quelle part, je pense qu'une part de vrai se cache derrière ces mots, mais j'ai décidé d'y croire. Comme nos années de jeunesse. Tu te souviens ? « Tant qu'on y croit, rien n'est impossible ». Kiba nous le disait souvent avec sn sourire plein de dents et ses yeux confiants. D'ailleurs, la décision que j'ai prise le concerne aussi, elle nous concerne tous. D'ailleurs en parlant de nos amis –s'il t'arrive encore de parler de nous ainsi- tu devrais lire les faire part que nous t'avons envoyé, tu serais surpris. Bref, tu dois sûrement te demander quelle est cette décision, et pourquoi je te prends de ton précieux temps avec cette lettre, Monsieur la star. Je vais aller droit au but :_

_Je veux reformer les Tsubasa no Chou._

_Oui, je sais : tu dois avoir explosé de rire maintenant. Mais je te prierais de bien vouloir lire cette lettre jusqu'à la fin s'il te plait. Ne la froisse pas, et ne la jette pas en murmurant un « ridule » méprisant. Je t'en pris. Je vais te raconter comment j'en suis arrivé à réaliser mon désir de nous retrouver._

_Contrairement à toi, nous sommes tous restés un peu en contact. Par mail notamment. Remarque, chacun étant pris par sa nouvelle vie, nous n'avons que rarement le temps de nous parler. Mais il y a de ça un mois –oui, j'ai mis un mois pour me décider, tellement ça me tourmentait- j'ai revu un très bon ami à moi, un très bon ami à nous tous. Un danseur excellent, voir même plus, le leader de Taka et un des deux leaders de notre groupe Tsubasa no Chou, quelqu'un qui, avant, t' était très chère._

_Oui, tu as compris, j'ai revu Sasuke._

_Voulant avoir des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, on s'est donné rendez-vous. Il est passé me voir pendant une des heures où je ne donnais pas cours –oui je suis professeur de musique à la Konoha's Academy, ça te surprends ?- et nous avons discuté. Il n'a pas changé. Et tant mieux. Il est toujours aussi gentil, drôle et attentif. Si, il a peut-être changé : il semble être encore plus mature, encore plus compréhensif, encore plus beau de l'intérieur. Et de l'extérieur aussi d'ailleurs. Il travaille dans une grande entreprise maintenant. Je trouve que ça ne lui va pas. Je sais qu'il a gardé contact avec Karin et Suigetsu, et quand je l'ai vu discuté avec certains de mes élèves, j'ai compris que j'avais juste : Sasuke est fait pour danser. Il y a des gens qui peuvent apprendre à apprécier la danse et d'autres qui sont né pour elle. J'ai vu la nostalgie dans ses yeux quand il est revenu à l'école depuis plusieurs années et j'ai vu le regret qui y brillait quand il s'est arrêté au milieu de la cour pour regarder des amis qui faisait une petite Battle entre eux. Son sourire quand il répondait aux questions des élèves curieux était tellement doux et triste en même temps. Inconsciemment, mon cœur s'est serré. Parce que ça me manquait aussi. Je me suis demandé si ça ne manquait pas aux autres aussi, si ça ne te manquait pas. Sasuke a encore une fois rempli son rôle, hein ? Il était celui qui nous faisait ouvrir les yeux, tu étais celui qui trouvait la solution, et à vous deux vous l'appliquait, nous faisant avancer tous ensemble. _

_Mais revenant à Sasuke, je m'égare. Son esprit se souvenait parfaitement, mais son corps aussi._

_Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du faire ce que j'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je l'ai laissé dans une des salles de danse, une musique résonnant encore à volume faible, et je suis partie, prétextant avoir un collègue à vois un instant. En vérité, je suis restée, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je l'ai observé. Je voulais savoir ! Bien sûr, il a craqué. Et je l'ai vu. J'ai vu le papillon délicat et hypnotisant, j'ai vu le faucon précis et imposant, j'ai vu l'oiseau fluide et léger._

_Je l'ai vu dansé._

_Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis envolée avec lui. Quand il s'est arrêté, j'avais mal, et lui aussi, à voir le regard qu'il avait .C'est pour ça que je pense que je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Parce qu'il aime tellement la danse que d'en être si loin lui manque horriblement. _

_Ouvrons les yeux, ça doit manquer à chacun d'entre nous, la musique, la danse. Et je ne te parle pas de la musique que fait aujourd'hui, non, je te parle de la vrai musique, celle de notre jeunesse. Où sont passés nos rêves d'adolescents, notre ténacité, notre persévérance, notre envie qui nous tiraillé le ventre jusqu'à que nous montions sur scène et assouvissait notre passion ? Elle est toujours là, mais nous l'ignorions. Et il est temps que ça cesse. _

_Je veux récupérer chacun d'entre vous, et le mari d'Ino est agent dans une production, il pourra surement nous aider si on arrive à le convaincre. Je te donne rendez-vous le dix-neuf, dans une semaine, à la Konoha's Academy, vers les quatorze heures. Si tu viens, je te donnerais chaque détail de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, dans le cas contraire, je te laisserais tranquille._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi toi. Pourquoi je vais te chercher en premier, et pas Sasuke. Je vais te répondre : parce que quelque part, j'ai honte. Honte de ne pas avoir persévérer, quand je vois que Sasuke a sûrement continuer à danser, ne serait-ce que pour se maintenir en forme et que nous, on a rien fait. Et la principale raison et celle qui vous a poussé à rompre. Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai pas demandé, ça ne concerne que vous. Mais je sais que vous êtes restés ensemble même après ton contrat en solo, et que vous vous êtes séparés pas loin des un an après. Je pense que malgré tout, pour que ça marche, il faut que vous régliez ça._

_Tout ce que je te raconte et peut-être confus et n'as sûrement pas réussit à te convaincre. Alors laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. Si tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de venir, ferme les yeux et imagine toi ne serait-ce que trente secondes, sur une scène, chantant, avec les Uta no Shinkan, autour et les Taka dansant devant nous. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, imagine Sasuke en train de danser._

_Imagine-le bien. Et ressens._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Temari._

_PS : Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, si ma lettre est confuse et non claire, je m'excuse. Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien, mais les émotions m'ont prise au piège et les mots se sont mélangés. J'espère que tu comprends quand même._

_PS 2 : J'espère que le « Blondinet » sur l'enveloppe ne t'as pas trop choqué._

Naruto Uzumaki reposa la lettre sur sa table de chevet. Cela devait faire une semaine qui la relisait chaque jour. Il resta le regard dans le vide un moment, puis repris la lettre. Il ne la lut pas, mais s'arrêta sur quelques mots. Chaque fois le même mot.

_Sasuke._

Son cœur rata un battement. Une fois. Deux fois. Sa gorge se serra, son estomac se noua, ses yeux lui piquèrent un peu.

Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 13h27.

Il laissa la lettre tomber au sol, pris sa veste en cuir, un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil et sortit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ouah, je me surprends moi-même! J'ai posté le prologue en début de semaine et vlan! Dans le courant, quelques jours plus tard, je poste le premier chapitre! Je ne pense pas par contre que je serai aussi rapide pour le deuxième chapitre, désolé mais il est légèrement plus compliqué. En plus faut que j'aille en cours vous comprenez (je n'ai eu cours que deux jours cette semaine) xD**

**Bon sinon, dans ce chapitre, comme vous vous en doutez, vous allez savoir si oui ou non Naruto est allé au rendez-vous de Temari. J'espère qu'il vouos plaira parce que j'ai l'impression de m'être beaucoup répété dedans. Si vous voulez écouter et lire en même temps la chanson de Naruto est "Here without you" de 3 doors down, mais comme je n'ai pas trouvé de version acoustique je ne vous mets pas de lien. Ecoutez la version normal et n'imaginez qu'une guitare en fond! x3**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_**Sane-chan:**_** vu que tu étais ma première reviwers sur cette fiction, je t'ai déjà répondu par MP xD**

_**Mimicam: **_**voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop tarder à ton gout, merci de me lire ! :)**

_**Zaarel: **_**tu as eu un sacré timming, tu as lu la première fiction pile poil le jour où je postais la suite! Ouah, t'es devin ou quoi? x) Je pense que tu as de quoi être surprise qu'ils aient arrêté parce que moi-même je suis étonné d'avoir trouvé ça xD Sinon, merci beaucoup de me suivre! :D**

_**Justine: **_**si tu savais combien j'ai hésiter pour la lettre et son expéditeur x) ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ça bien trouvé! Merci de me lire et de donner ton avis! :)**

_**MissManga17: **_**"Je me demande tout de même ce qui a bien pu arrivé pour que tout finisse comme ça; l'amitié de Naruto avec les autres, ainsi que la relation entre lui et Sasuke. " en fait, je pense que tout ce qui lise et qui aime se demande ça, mais eje ne peux pas te répondre étant donner que la fiction tourne plus ou moins autour de ça xD En tout cas, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, merci d'avoir lu! ;)**

_**BaconStrips: **_**Youpi, revoilà ma petite tranche de lard chérie! 3 Je suis contente de te retrouvé! "Merveilleuse histoire" j'en doute mais merci de lire encore et toujours! Et je te laisse toujours Naruto avec plaisir, tant que tu me laisse Sasuke ;) Sinon oui ils sont sépparés mais j'ai mis treize chapitres à les mattre ensemble précédement alors je ne vais pas les laisser comme ça très longtemps rassure-toi! Je suis un peu sadique aussi, mais je ne ferais pas de death-fic, en tout cas, pas là! Gros bsx, tranche de lard! x)**

_**Kouki66: **_**voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas te décevoir et merci de lire! :)**

_** Animophilenrose: **_**oui, tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi Naruto a tout arrêter xD (quand moi meme je le saurais en fait xD) et sinon merci de lire! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1.<span>

Il sortit de son appartement et s'engagea dans sa rue d'un pas sûr et confiant que seules les personnes connues se devaient d'avoir. Heureusement, caché par ses ray ban noires et son casque, Naruto passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Ironique quand on pense qu'il était un des plus grands artistes de la musique actuelle.

Il repéra sa moto de loin, enleva l'antivol et mit le contact. En soupirant, se demandant encore pourquoi il s'apprêtait à faire ça, il ferma sa veste de cuir et boutonna ses gants, enfin, il l'enfourcha et démarra. L'engin fila à travers les rues de la capitale, sous le soleil pâle de mai, se faufilant entre voitures et camions. Il emprunta une rue en bordure de la cité et arriva devant la célèbre Konaha's Academy. Il s'empressa de garer son véhicule, de retirer ses gants, ses lunettes et après un cou d'œil à la rue vide –qui l'était toujours pendant les heures de cours- son casque aussi.

Il ébouriffa un instant ses cheveux blond et observa d'un œil vide l'écrit à droite du portail « Académie d'études supérieur de musique et de danse ». Combien de fois s'était-il arrêté devant, quand il était encore un adolescent, un sourire béat aux lèvres ? Aujourd'hui, il s'était contenté de lire la phrase, interdit, de ricaner et d'entrer dans la cour. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu, reconnaissant sur sa gauche les salles de cours, sur sa droite l'administration et la cantine, en face es salles de musique et de danse et derrière, il voyait le toit du dortoir, celui du gymnase et savait qu'encore derrière se trouvait les terrains de sport. Il regarda d'un œil noir m'ensemble, surprenant une certaine colère à revenir ici, il jugeait ça ennuyeux et inutile.

En entendant les murmures surpris et ébahis d'un groupe d'élèves qui sortait plus tôt de cours, Naruto partit s'appuyer contre le mur de l'administration, ignorant leurs regards. Ses yeux à lui s'attardèrent néanmoins sur leurs uniformes, la jupe noire et le haut marin pour les filles, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche pour les garçons. Le symbole de l'école brodé sur les manches. Un uniforme simple, et fade. Il soupira, comment avait-il put aimer le porter ?

D'autres élèves sortirent, le regardant, murmurant, pialant. Naruto soupira une énième fois, appuya le derrière de sa tête contre le mur, offrant son visage à une bouffé d'air pur et ferma les yeux. Il entendit vaguement des talons traverser la cours d'un pas calme et régulier mais n'y prêta pas attention. Jusqu'à qu'une voix féminine ne l'interpelle :

-Naruto.

La voix était posée et douce, elle lui était inconnue pourtant si familier. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba sur une jeune belle jeune femme. Très belle même, personne ne pouvait le contester. De taille moyenne, son corps fin était serré dans un tailleur beige et bordeaux, ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins. Son teint légèrement bronzés mettait en valeur ses cheveux ondulés mi-long qui lui coulaient sur les épaules. Mais ce qui interpela Naruto fut les yeux mi-bleus mi-verts dans l'ombre de sa frange fourni.

-Temari, salua-t-il en retour, d'un geste froid de la tête.

-Merci d'être venue, déclara-t-elle et malgré son sourire crispé, il sentit que quelque part, elle le pensait réellement.

-J'espère juste que tu ne m'as pas fait déplacé pour rien, répondit-il.

Temari perdit instantanément sn sourire et il se mordit les lèvres. Ce genre de réponse était devenu automatique chez lui. Il voulut s'excuser mais encore une fois, c'est quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui et il ne le faisait plus.

-Tu viens prendre un café ? Je t'invite, proposa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sans récupérer son sourire, elle hocha la tête. Sans réfléchir, comme un réflexe, les pas de Naruto les menèrent au Dépôt. N essayant de ne pas trop s'embrumer dans ses souvenirs, Temari s'assit au bar, imitée de Naruto.

-Oh, bonjour Temari, tu vas bien ? Demanda Kurenai de l'autre côté du bar.

-Très bien et vous ? Répondit la concerné pendant que Naruto se souvenait qu'il s'agissait de la femme du gérant, Asuma.

-Et bien ça va, je vous sers quoi ?

-Un moca sans sucre, commanda Temari.

-Deux, précisa alors Naruto.

Kurenai hocha la tête avec un sourire, pas plus ébranlée que ça de vois une « star » dans son bar. Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, et remarquant son ventre rond, il demanda à Temari en la montrant de la tête :

-C'est pour quand ?

-Pas longtemps, un mois ou deux, affirma-t-elle.

-Comment Asuma l'a pris ? S'enquit-il.

Temari le regarda comme s'il avait un troisième œil, puis son visage se ferma en se souvenant que son ami, ou ancien ami, elle ne savait plus trop, avait vraiment changé. Et pas en bien. Elle ouvrit la bouche et déclara froidement :

-Il n'a jamais eu le temps de l'apprendre, il est mort il y a huit mois, Naruto, nous avons tous été invités à l'enterrement, et tu es le seul qui ne soit pas venu.

Naruto tourna son regard et observa droit devant lui sans ciller. Il n'avait toujours pas lu les faire-part. Kurenai revint avec deux petites tasses fumantes qu'elle posa devant eux. Temari la remercia d'un signe énergique de la tête et la gérante partit s'occuper de d'autres clients. Naruto bu une gorgée du liquide amer et brûlant pour reprendre contenance et Temari déclara :

-Mes élèves ont à te remercier, grâce à toi ils sont sortis plus tôt.

Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir le sachet de sucre qu'on lui avait donnait et de touiller avec la cuillère. Temari ne s'en formula pas, elle avait était déstabilisée par le fait que Naruto soit venu et avait besoin de se reprendre. Elle continua :

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui t'a poussé à venir, la curiosité ou autre chose, mais je t'en suis reconnaissante. Sache que je suis vraiment déterminée à reformer le groupe.

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle. La tasse encore à la main mais posé sur le comptoir du bar, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu dans les reflets du café, il la savait sérieuse. Il se souvenait qua quand elle faisait cette moue, elle ne reculait devant rien. Il la laissa parler :

-Comme je te l'ai dit, une fois que l'on aura réunit tout le monde, si on réussit, il nous faudra aller voir Juugo, le mari d'Ino, et si on réussit à le convaincre, il parlera de nous à une maison de production il vous guidera, nous donnera des conseils…ça peut marcher. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tous réunit, ça peut marcher.

Naruto était en train de boire son café quand Temari se retourna d'un coup vers lui, l'arrêtant en plein geste, la tasse à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il la reposa, lui envoyant un regard interrogateur. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux brillants, elle déclara haut et sans hésitation :

-Et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

Naruto resta un instant abasourdi en reconnaissant là la détermination et l'autorité qui avait toujours était proche à son amie et pris une autre gorgée de café pour marqué une pause. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aussitôt, Temari le coupa :

-Non, ne me donne pas de réponse de suite, réfléchis-y, réfléchis-y bien, de toute manière personne ne peut prendre aussi vite une décision pareille. Tu vas changer de vie, de carrière, de musique…Je te donne le temps d'y réfléchir, je conçois que tu en es besoin.

Naruto la remercia d'un bref signe de la tête, paya l'addition et ils sortirent.

-Je sais aussi que les mots ne sont pas le meilleur moyen de convaincre quelqu'un comme toi, reprit-elle alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de l'académie, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu viennes m'assister à mon prochain cours, ce sont des premières années. Je les ai jusqu'à ce soir, je te demande juste de rester une petite heure. Si eux ne t'amène pas à réfléchir, je ne vois pas qui le ferait.

Sans que Naruto n'eut le temps de donner son avis, elle empoigna son bras dans un geste familier, et le tira à toute vitesse derrière elle. Il regarda le béton du trottoir défiler sous ses baskets et soupira. De toutes manières, maintenant, il n'avait plus de choix.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à leur destination et elle l'amena au deuxième étage du bâtiment de musique et de danse. Ils entrèrent dans la salle numéro trente et Naruto se souvint vaguement ne jamais avoir eu cours dans celle-ci. En entrant, il se fit silencieusement la remarque que les salles de cours n'avaient pas changée. Il y avait toujours le bureau du professeur accompagné d'un piano sur l'estrade, en face d'eux les bureaux des élèves, au fond une ou deux batterie et sur le côté les placards avec les instruments, une chaine hi-fi et quelques amplis. Les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cours ainsi que les lumières au plafond éclairaient convenablement la salle mais pourtant, Naruto ne le voyait pas. Il la trouvait triste et sombre, presque ennuyante.

-Uzumaki Naruto ! Maman je rêve ! C'est Uzumaki Naruto ! Cria une élève brune en le reconnaissant.

Naruto eut un soupire exaspéré alors que Temari partit d'un petit rire discret. Alors que la classe s'agitait, Temari leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

-Du calme, du calme ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent tant bien que mal et bien et bientôt le silence régna dans la salle, pendu aux lèvres de leur professeur. Elle expliqua :

-Comme la semaine dernière où vous avez rencontré Sasuke, un ancien camarade de classe à moi, aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter Naruto, bien que personne n'ignore qu'il est célèbre, mais avant son succès il était avant tout le leader de mon groupe de jeunesse…

Les exclamations surprises et enchantées résonnèrent dans la pièce et Temari enchaina :

-Donc voila, vous avez une heure pour lui posé des questions, moi je resterais ici, acheva-t-elle en s'installant à son bureau.

Naruto, mal à l'aise, décida de s'assoir sur le grand piano à queue noir alors que les élèves, disciplinés, levaient déjà le doigt. Il jeta un regard à Temari qui sourit et interrogea la brune qui avait hurlé à son arrivé :

-Oui, Hikari ? Tu veux commencer ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'adressa à Naruto d'une voix sûre et posée :

-A part le chant, jouez-vous d'un instrument ?

-Tu es chanteuse toi, non ? S'enquit alors Naruto après l'avoir écouté.

-Euh…Oui…Mais comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-A ta voix, répondit-il, elle ne tremble pas, tu parle fort et en articulant sans problèmes, généralement, ce sont des caractéristiques qui ressortent chez les chanteurs.

Les élèves ouvrirent la bouche, impressionnés. Temari eut un sourire, elle avait définitivement eut raison d'amener Naruto ici.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question, je sais jouer de la guitare sèche et électrique.

Un petit blond leva la main et Temari l'interrogea aussi :

-Vas-y Usui.

-Pourquoi faites-vous de la musique ?

Il avait une petite voix claire et douce, de ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude d'élever la voix et Naruto remarqua le violon qui trônait sur son pupitre. Il lui réondit alors, se surprenant à être sincère depuis la première fois depuis des années :

-Pour la même raison que vous je suppose. Parce que j'aime ça. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, pour la musique comme pour la danse, on aime ça ou on n'aime pas ça. Et quand on aime ça, ça devient une passion que l'on doit assouvir.

-Le problème dans ce que vous dites, c'est que vous ne faites pas de musique, alors ça pert tout son sens, railla une voix sur la droite.

Naruto tourna le regard vers l'élève qui venait d'intervenir en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns qui le regarder avec un certains mépris. Derrière lui, une rousse murmura :

-Hey, Konohamaru, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Il ne me prend rien du tout, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Mais sa musique n'est pour moi rien d'autres que du commercial ! Avez-vous lu la traduction de ses paroles ? C'est creux et vide et ne donne aucun message ! Sans parler de l'accompagnement qui a dut être mixé et remixé !

Temari hacha la tête, fière de son élève, et avant que Naruto ne réplique, demanda :

-Et pour toi Konohamaru, qu'est-ce que la vraie musique ?

Naruto sembla satisfait, cette question était dure, et la réponse n'était jamais la même. Pourtant ce fut sans hésitation et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens que le gamin en face de lui répondit :

-Une musique qui a une âme !

Naruto en sursauta presque. Cette phrase l'avait ramené en arrière, des années plus tard, lorsque que lui-même pensait la même chose. Il se surprit à penser aussi à ce qu'avait dit Sasuke à un autre apprenti danseur qui avait osé le défier et qui avait perdu : _« Tu as perdu parce que tu ne danses pas avec ton âme. »_

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas joué ou chanté avec son âme ?

-Tiens, un gratteur, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire au lieu de répondre à la tirade haineuse.

Konohamaru sursauta et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tes doits sont marqués par les cordes, expliqua alors Naruto.

Konohamaru leva ses mains sous ses yeux, en effets, au bout de ses doigts, de petites striures rouges s'affichaient.

-Ok, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua l'adolescent, tu n'as toujours pas arrêté la musique et grâce à tes années d'expérience, tu es capable de deviner toutes sortes de choses comme pour moi et Hikari rien qu'en nous observant ou en nous entendant. Ce qui veut dire que malgré tout, c'est bel et bien ta passion. Je ne remettrais plus ça en cause. Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que tu fasses de la vraie musique.

-Et bien Naruto, pourquoi ne lui prouverais pas tu le contraire ? Intervint Temari en lui posant d'autorité une guitare sèche qu'elle avait prise auparavant sur les genoux.

Naruto la pris et plaça ses mains sans réfléchir, comme un réflexe. Il regarda Temari avec surprise et elle ne lui murmura qu'un :

-S'il te plait.

Il tourna la tête vers les élèves, qui le regarder les yeux brillants. Il songea un instant à faire une version acoustique d'un de ses chansons actuelles mais en croisant le regard impatient de Konohamaru, il sut que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait envie de jouer une mélodie qu'il avait lui-même écrit, une mélodie intime, qui le touchait. Il prit une discrète inspiration et ses mains se déplacèrent avec un léger tremblement à peine perceptible et il commença à jouer. La chanson se faisait nostalgique et emplie de regret et Temari ne la reconnu pas. Ce n'étais ni une des chansons qu'il avait composé au cours de leur jeunesse ni une de celles qui l'avait rendu célèbre malgré leur –selon elle- maigre qualité. Naruto s'était-il remit à écrire lui-même ce qu'il chantait ?

Elle sursauta et resta sans voix quand elle entendit Naruto chanter.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<strong>_

La voix de Naruto était grave et suave, encore plus que dans ses souvenirs et cela était tellement agréable. On était loin de la voix hachée qu'elle entendait dans ses nouveaux tubes. Son timbre avait retrouvé cette douceur et cette sincérité qu'elle avait aimée trouver dans son adolescence, bien qu'il se fasse plus vieux et plus mûr. Elle laissa ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement en regardant son ami. Naruto, concentré, regardait ses mains jouait sur le morceau de bois. Il ne levait pas les yeux et sa voix avait gardé sa puissance : même sans micro, tout le monde l'entendait clairement.

_**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<strong>_

Elle sentit ses mains trembler quand elle comprit que quelque part, cette chanson était dédiée à Sasuke. Son cœur s'allégea sous cette découverte et elle s'en retrouva étrangement soulagée. S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait beaucoup qualifiée Naruto pendant leur adolescence, c'était bien les sentiments inconditionnels qu'il portait à Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas s'avancer en disant qu'il était encore amoureux de lui, elle voyait, ou plutôt entendait bien que Sasuke lui manquait. Et cela lui suffisait.

Elle n'eut le temps d'approfondir plus le sujet qu'une autre révélation, pourtant évidente, la frappa avec la force d'un camion citerne.

C'était la première fois depuis leur diplôme qu'elle entendait Naruto chantait réellement et avec son cœur.

Ce n'était ni superficielle ni commercial, c'était personnel. C'était vrai.

_**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**_

The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah<p>

Konohamaru, assit bien confortablement sur sa chaise, avait décroisé les bras et arrêté de faire la tête à partir du moment où il avait entendu Naruto chantait.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu cet artiste, c'était à la radio. Le présentateur avait dit « Et maintenant, la célèbre étoile montante de la musique, Uzumaki Naruto, rien que pour vous ! », il changé de station au bout d'une minute, ne supportant pas ce genre de musique. Le lendemain, il l'avait aperçu dans un concert rediffusé à la télévision et l'avait trouvé arrogant, froid et distant, comme s'il se forcé à chanter. Il avait éteint l'écran et avait appelé Moegi, son ami rousse et Udon, son meilleur ami, pour se faire un karaoké.

_**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<strong>_

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me

Aujourd'hui, des semaines plus tard, il n'avait ni envie d'éteindre la télé ni de changer de station et encore moins de mépriser cet artiste. Au contraire, il donnerait tout pour qu'il continu, encore et encore.

Assis sur le piano, la guitare dans ses bras, jouant et chantant, rayonnant malgré la simplicité de sa chemise noire et son écharpe orange, Naruto le touchait. Le touchait vraiment, pour la première fois.

Il sentait le manque quand il chantait et l'âme quand il jouait. Il était agréablement surpris de s'être trompé sur son compte. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié une musique.

Ses traits se détendirent automatiquement et un sourire força le passage sur son visage.

_**Everything I know and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa<strong>_

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

Naruto sentit le regard des adolescents sur lui, et aussi celui de Temari. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs réactions, risquer de se déconcentrer alors qu'il reprenait plaisir à chanter, à jouer. Il observait ses bois bougeaient sur le manche de la guitare, ne voulant absolument pas rater ne serait-ce qu'une seule note. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et s'étiraient en fonction des mots et il sentait qu'il ne forçait pas pour atteindre certaines notes, alors qu'il devait sans arrêt modifier sa voix pour sa carrière.

En face d'adolescent qui, comme il l'avait fait un jour, rêvaient de musique à l'infini, à côté d'une de ses plus proches amies dont le parfum fruité lui parvenait jusqu'aux narines, dans la simplicité du moment, Naruto se sentit serein.

L'adrénaline qui le prenait aux tripes quand il montait avant sur scène revenait, le plaisir qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite aussi et il souvint soudain de qui il tait, d'où était sa place. Il prit conscience de ses erreurs et de ses mauvais choix mais plus que tout, caressa à nouveau son rêve d'enfance. Celui de jouer et chanter, encre et encore, et de montrer aux autres sa passion.

_**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh**_

Tout en arrêtant ses pensées qui s'égarer, il se concentra sur les paroles qu'il avait écrites un jour, peu de temps après sa rupture définitive avec Sasuke. Alors qu'il achevait la mélodie et cessait de jouer, le visage de ce dernier apparut dans son esprit. Son cœur se serra sous ce doux souvenir, mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Les applaudissements des élèves le ramèrent à la réalité. A regret, l'image de Sasuke s'effaça. Il put alors voir les expressions d'allégresse et les sourires des apprentis musiciens en face de lui. Même Konohamaru semblait heureux, il s'était redressé sur sa chaise et applaudissait avec entrain. Dans son sourire plein de dents et ses yeux fermés, Naruto perçut l'image d'un autre adolescent de seize ou quinze ans. Un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus, trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues. Un adolescent qu'il avait était.

Temari s'avança, reprit la guitare et la cala contre le piano. Elle s'approcha ensuite du blond puis hésitante le serra contre elle. Naruto posa une main dans son dos, gauche mais touché. Les élèves ne comprirent pas vraiment ce geste, mais chacun eut le tact de ne pas commenter. Au lieu de ça, quand leur professeur se détacha de leur célèbre invité, ils reprirent les questions de bon train.

Naruto y répondit, son regard s'accrochant parfois sur le sourire de Temari, ou sur le jeune Konohamaru, qui désormais participait avec bon gré.

La salle de cours était beaucoup plus lumineuse d'un coup. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par les fenêtres éclairaient les jeunes visages des élèves et les lumières du plafond donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse la pièce. Les instruments, les amplis, la chaine hi-fi le mettait tout de suite dans son élément et il eut même envie de revenir entre ses quinze et dix-neuf ans, quand il était encore étudiant dans cette académie.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, il ne reçut plus aucune question, les futurs musiciens ayant sans doutes épuisé leur stock. Alors Temari proposa :

-Et si vous montriez à notre star comment vous vous débrouiller ? Histoire qu'il sache qu'il a de sacrés rivaux.

Dans un joli bazar et un joyeux désordre, les élèves allèrent chercher leurs guitares, certains prirent des baguettes de batterie, d'autres se placèrent carrément derrière les batteries. Hikari se plaça à gauche, avec ceux que Naruto devinait chanteur et Konohamaru s'écria :

-On lui fait « Here we are »?

Plusieurs élèves crièrent leur approbation et Naruto se tourna vers Temari qui lui expliqua aussitôt :

-Quand je leur ai donné un cours sur l'écriture de paroles, ils ont composés « Here we are » tous ensembles. Les paroles sont simples, le rythme aussi, mais c'était pratiquement devenu l'hymne de leur classe.

Un batteur leva ses baguettes en l'air et compta en même temps qu'il les tapait entre elles :

-Un deux, un deux trois quatre !

A la fin du signal, tous les batteurs se mirent à taper le rythme ensemble sur les caisses d'une batterie ou sur leurs pupitres, avec une synchronisation parfaite. Naruto en fut impressionné, il n'y en avait pas un en retard ou en avance ! En voyant Temari les regardait, souriant fièrement, il se fit la remarque qu'elle les avait vraiment bien initié.

Il compta mentalement, au bout de la deuxième mesure, les guitares entrèrent en jeu, amenant une mélodie endiablée et entrainante tandis que tous les autres, ceux qui ne jouaient pas de la batterie ou de la guitare donc laissèrent passer deux autres mesures avant de commencer à chanter.

Leur chant était fort et presque crié, il ressemblait plus à un cri de guerre mais Naruto savait que ce n'était qu'une impression due à la puissance, la passion et l'application qu'ils mettaient à chanter. Alors il se contenta de faire un sourire, un vrai, et apprécia en silence leur chanson :

_**We're singing, can you hear?  
>We're playing, can you hear?<br>If you can, listen us,  
>Listen our music, our passion,<br>Listen our words, our sound,  
>Here we are,<br>Feel our rhythm, our solidarity,  
>Feel our friendship, our beauty,<br>Here we are.**_

Hikari s'avança, accompagné d'un grand jeune roux et ensemble, ils chantèrent, d'un rythme plus doux:

_**We got our own burden and we sing to forget it  
>We want own freedom and we sing to reach it<strong>_

Aussitôt, deux garçons, un blond et un châtain enchainèrent:

_**We allowed you to disdain us, you can scream  
>But we, at least, we will realize our dream<strong>_

La rousse et l'adolescent à lunettes qu'il avait aperçus autour de Konohamaru achevèrent le complet :

_**See us, look us, hear us, **_

_**And please, understand us**_

Aves la même intensité et la même puissance que la fois précédente, toute la classe reprit en chœur le refrain :

_**We're singing, can you hear?  
>We're playing, can you hear?<br>If you can, listen us,  
>Listen our music, our passion,<br>Listen our words, our sound,  
>Here we are,<br>Feel our rhythm, our solidarity,  
>Feel our friendship, our beauty,<br>Here we are.**_

Alors qu'une jolie jeune blonde allait entamer le deuxième couplet, la sonnerie les coupa et plusieurs exclamations deuces rententirent. Temari applaudit, bien vite rejointe par Naruto et déclara :

-C'est la récré, allez faire une pause vous l'avez mérité, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Personne ne se le fit dire deux fois, mais avant qu'ils ne sortent, Temari leur intima :

-Et n'oubliez pas de dire eu revoir à Naruto !

-Au revoir Naruto ! Crièrent une bande de garçons avant de partir .

-Au revoir, Uzumaki-san, le saluèrent quelques filles.

Konohamaru se planta devant lui, tendit son poing et s'écria :

-Au revoir, merci d'être passé, Naruto-nii-san !

Naruto hacha la tête et cogna son poing contre celui de l'adolescent. Il les regarda partir l'œil interdit puis se tourna vers Temari qui notait quelque chose dans son agenda. Elle le rangea ensuite, s'approcha de lui et lui offrit un discret sourire.

-Bon, voilà, je te libère, merci d'être venu et d'avoir était gentil avec mes élèves, énonça-t-elle.

-De rien, ils ont beaucoup de talent et de potentiel, tu leur as bien appris, lui répondit-il.

-Merci, ils ont surtout de la passion, fit-elle tendrement.

-J'ai une dernière question, informa alors Naruto.

-Laquelle ? S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre, sourit en apercevant les bâtiments de l'académie, trouvant le lieu serein et plaisant alors que quand il était arrivé il l'avait trouvé incongru. Il vit aussi les élèves dans la cours, resplendissant de jeunesse et de joie, riants et souriants. Leur uniforme n'enlevait rien à cette impression et leur aller à merveille. Alors qu'il l'avait trouvait horrible il y a une ou deux heures il le trouvait soudainement sublime sur ces adolescents aux têtes remplies de rêves. Lentement mais sûrement, il recommençait à revoir les choses de la même façon qu'à son adolescence.

Finalement, il retourna son regard vers Temari qui attendait, anxieuse, et dans un sourire plein de dents, comme avant, il lui demanda :

-On commence par aller chercher qui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila! Pfiouuuu, j'espère qu'il nous vous a pas ennuyé et qu'il vous a plu!<strong>

**Pour la chanson "hymne" de la classe, "Here we here", oui elle n'existe pas. En fait, parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson passant de messae que je voulait faire passer, j'en ai écris une moi-même. Donc voilà, vous avez eut droit à une chanson pourrie et izarre et je m'excuse de sa médiocrité.**

**Sinon, la traduction de "Here we are" est:**

**"Nous chantons, peux-tu nous entendre?  
>Nous jouons, peux-tu nous entendre?<br>Si tu peux, écoute-nous,  
>Ecoute notre musique, notre passion,<br>Ecoute nos mots, notre son,  
>Nous sommes là,<br>Ressens notre rythme, notre solidarité,  
>Ressens notre amitié, notre beauté,<br>Nous sommes là.**

**Nous avons notre propre fardeau, et nous chantons pour l'oublier,  
>Nous voulons notre liberté, et nous chantons pour l'atteindre,<br>Nous t'autorisons à nous mépriser, donc tu peux crier,  
>Mais nous, au moins, nous réaliserons notre rêve,<br>Vois-nous, regarde-nous, entend-nous,  
>Et s'il te plait, comprend-nous.<strong>

**Nous chantons, peux-tu nous entendre?  
>Nous jouons, peux-tu nous entendre?<br>Si tu peux, écoute-nous,  
>Ecoute notre musique, notre passion,<br>Ecoute nos mots, notre son,  
>Nous sommes là,<br>Ressens notre rythme, notre solidarité,  
>Ressens notre amitié, notre beauté,<br>Nous sommes là."**

**Oui je sais, c'est bizarre et ça sonne mieux en anglais!**

**A bientot, **

**Erza.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2.**  
><strong>Bouuuuuuuuuuh, ce que je ne l'aime pas! Je sais pas, je le trouve plat, mal écrit et bizarre...Et puis il est assez après l'avoir recommencé six fois, cette version est définitivement la meilleure que j'ai écrite (et la quatrième aussi xD)<strong>

**Temari enlace beaucoup de gens dans ce chapitre xD C'est normal en même temps, elle les adore et elle ne les a pas beaucoup vu deuis longtemps.**

**Sinon ça va beaucoup se rrépéter sur les "qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" "On veut reformer les Tsubasa no Chou" "Naruto a-t-il vriament changé?" et les "Et nos boulots? L'hébergement?" parce que ce sont des questions essentielles et que forcément, comme ils ne sont pas tous là au même moment, ils ne peuvent pas savoir, mais j'essairai de minimiser les répétitions.**

**J'espère que vous aurez une bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_**Mimicam: c**_**'est à moi de te remercier! Pour me lire encore! Sinon, oui Naruto va changer ne t'en fais pas, il est déjà en train de changer d'aillers! Quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et a rencontre Sasuke/Naruto pour dans pas logtemps! :)**

_**Italolo: **_**e suis folle et fière de l'être aussi tu sais xD merci de lire :D**

_**MissManga17: **_**t revoila ma petit miss préférée :) Non, sérieusement, merci de me lire! 3h du mat? Serais-tu asomniaque comme moi? =D Oui, Konohamaru et sa fameuse réplique ont joué un rôle important dans le changement de Naruto, peut-être même le plus important. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)**

_**Kiiyuchan: m**_**erci, ça me fait plaisir :) Voila la suite :)**

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy: **_**Toi avec un pseudo pareil, tu dois être fan du HPDM, non? x) Sinon merci, je suis ravie de voir que l'on a des gouts musicaux en commun :) Et merci aussi pour la création, parce qu'elle est nulle et que j'apréhendais beaucoup mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne trouvé pas de chanson qui faisait passer le bon message donc...**

_**Zaarel: **_**Ouais, Naruto The Come back! x)Moi aussi j'aime mon petit Konohamaru 3 x) Le suivant? Ben, ni Lee ni Neji désolé x) et merci :D**

_**Shanatora: **_**merci beauacou :)**

* * *

><p>C'étaient une semaine après son « rendez-vous » avec Temari. Le ciel était gris, typique de la saison actuelle, et le vent marin apportait une température plutôt froide sur la grande ville sur la côte non loin de Tokyo où ils étaient arrivés vers les quatre heures. Resserrant leurs vestes, ils s'étaient postés sur un café en face de la plage pour boire un peu, admirant l'étendu d'eau plutôt foncée en face d'eux. Les mouettes volaient au dessus et de grandes vagues dues au temps s'échouaient sur le sable. Quand ils eurent fini, ils s'assirent à côté d'un arrêt de bus de la ligne venant de Tokyo où Naruto se demandait qui pouvait bien attendre Temari avec cette impatiente qui se voyait dans son pied qui tapait continuellement au sol.<p>

Il savait qu'ils étaient venus ici pour parler à Shino et Kiba, il avait d'ailleurs très surpris d'apprendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, mais ne voyait pas qui ils pouvaient bien attendre ici.

Soudain, Temari sauta sur ses deux pieds, descendant du muret sur lequel ils s'étaient assis et le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions. Il suivit le chemin de son regard et remarqua le bus qui arrivait du bout de la rue. L'autocar s'arrêta juste devant eux, et les voyageurs commencèrent à en descendre, tirant souvent des valises derrière eux, commentant le temps, s'émerveillant du paysage. Un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Temari, atteignant une ampleur que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu, alors qu'un jeune homme de leur âge descendait à son tour

-Pfiou, il fait moins chaud que ce que je pensais, ici !

Naruto tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant en entendant et en reconnaissant cette voix. Temari sauta pratiquement au cou de celui-ci, lui faisant énergiquement la bise alors que l'adulte la faisait légèrement tournoyait dans les airs.

Tout en se demandant depuis quand ils étaient si proche, Naruto s'exclama :

-Choji ?

Ce dernier posa Temari au sol, offrit une dernière étreinte à la jeune fille et se tourna vers lui.

-Quand Temari m'a appelé pour me dire ce que vous comptez faire, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Je suis là pour vous aider !

Le jeune homme avait gardé son impressionnante crinière brune, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et même s'il avait maigri par rapport à son adolescence, il restait d'une carrure forte. Sans attendre, Choji empoigna Naruto dans une brève étreinte virile et déclara :

-Naruto, ça fait du bien de te revoir, vieux !

Naruto hocha la tête, pris au dépourvu mais Temari le prit de vitesse, demandant :

-Cela ne va pas poser de problème avec ton restaurant, Choji ?

-Non, j'ai pris des congés, et puis ils peuvent se passer un peu de moi, hein ?

Temari hocha la tête en souriant et déclara :

-Bon on y va ?

-Oui, mais aller où ? Demanda Naruto.

-Shino travaille comme ingénieur du son à l'amphithéâtre de la ville, mais on ne peut pas y entrer pendant la journée, par contre, Kiba gère et possède une boite de nuit. Donc en ce moment, il doit y être en train de préparer la soirée, avec un peu de chance, on pourra le voir…

-Ok, et où se trouve sa boite ?

-Je me suis renseignée, elle est dans la rue d'à côté.

Ils se mirent en route et y furent en quelques minutes. Sans attendre, ils toquèrent et entrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment où un homme brun les accueillit. Il les guida en entendant qu'ils étaient des amis de son patron et bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle aux murs et au sol de béton. Ils observèrent les alentours, remarquant certaines personnes en train de nettoyer, de brancher, de bouger les projecteurs, de les tester. Le bar était sur la droite et deux femmes s'employaient à ranger des cartons et des bouteilles, enfin, en face du bar, à l'autre bout de la salle, la scène avec tout le matériel du DJ se trouvait. Et dessus, vérifiant l'état, se trouvait Kiba.

Temari en trépigna presque de joie et Choji l'appela. Kiba leva la tête et en reconnaissant de loin la silhouette de Choji, sauta de la scène et se rapprocha :

-Choji, vieux frère, ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce que ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Il le salua avec la même étreinte virile que Choji avait offerte à Naruto plus tôt et se pencha vers Temari pour lui faire la bise tout en déclarant :

-Temari ? C'est dingue, mais de loin et sans tes couettes, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu es devenue encore plus jolie qu'avant dis-moi !

Temari lui décrocha un sourire resplendissant, le serra fort contre elle et lui répondit :

-Toi aussi. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu put avoir cette petite merveille ?

D'un geste des bras, elle désigna l'ensemble de la salle et Kiba ricana :

-Pas mal, hein ? En fait, je l'ai eu grâce au piston, il y a deux ans, quand on a emménagé ici avec Shino pour son boulot, je venais pratiquement tous les soirs danser ici, alors forcément au bout d'un moment, j'ai rencontré le vieux patron de la boite. On a passé beaucoup de temps à parler danse et finalement quand il est partit à la retraite, il me l'a donné.

-C'est vachement sympa ! Intervint Choji.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous devenez depuis le dernier mail ? S'enquit Kiba en riant.

Naruto claqua la langue, n'appréciant pas se faire ignorer. Kiba tourna alors son regard vers lui, interrogateur. Quand il le reconnut, son expression faciale passa de la surprise à la pure rancœur. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, ses poings se crispèrent, ses yeux s'étrécirent et il le toisa avec mépris et dédain.

Kiba était celui avec qui Naruto avait eut le plus de mal à s'entendre, leur première rencontre avait faillit tourner en bagarre, la deuxième avait bel et bien fini en bagarre, Kiba n'avait eut de cesse de se méfier de lui au début de la relation entre les deux groupes et il y avait eu le froid dû aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un l'autre pour Sasuke-bien qu'au départ Naruto n'avait pas compris pourquoi Kiba lui en voulait autant et que Kiba ne lui avait avoué bien plus tard, quand il eut enfin oublié Sasuke- mais finalement ils étaient arrivés sur un terrain d'entente et une solide amitié était née entre eux, comme entre le reste des amis aussi cela dit. Il avait toujours aimé faire semblant de se chercher des poux avec lui, rigoler, faire des blagues. Aujourd'hui, sous son regard méprisant, Naruto prit compte de l'énormité de ses erreurs.

Pendant longtemps, jusqu'à aujourd'hui en fait, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa carrière, avait reproché à ses amis de ne pas le soutenir et d'être jaloux, mais il avait bel et bien été l'égoïste de l'histoire.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé à quel point ses amis regrettaient la musique, ou même leur amitié. Si Sakura, qui avait appris la basse pour pouvoir comprendre la passion de son meilleur ami, ne voulait pas de temps en temps retoucher à un instrument. Si Sai, qui à l'époque n'avait rejoint leur groupe que pour les beaux de Neji, ne continuait pas à bricoler des amplis avec nostalgie. Si Suigetsu ne regrettait pas ces heures passées sur scène à danser à s'éclater. Et Karin ? Et Lee ? Et Gaara, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Hinata ?

Il ne s'était encore moins interrogé sur les personnes extérieures à leur groupe. Comment le voyaient les Hanoos à qui il avait donné une leçon sur la musique qu'il n'avait pas respectée au final ? Et Tsunade qui avait prit la place de Sarutobi après sa mort ?

Qu'étaient-ils tous devenus aujourd'hui ? Que faisaient-ils ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Lui cracha Kiba.

Naruto baissa les yeux, ne savant pas quoi répondre. Ce fut Temari qui le fit à sa place :

-Nous avons décidé de reformer les Tsubasa no Chou, c'est pourquoi nous sommes là. Et Naruto a accepté.

Contre toutes attentes, Kiba éclata de rire. Pas un grand rire, non, un petit rire méprisant, et quelque part, c'était pire.

-Et pourquoi accepterais-je de danser avec un abruti qui ne fait que de la sale musique ? demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

-Naruto a changé, affirma Temari, et il a arrêté de jouer cette musique.

-A-t-il interrompu son contrat avec sa maison de disque et son producteur ? Répliqua alors Kiba.

Temari et Choji se tournèrent vers le concerné, n'ayant pas prévu la question.

-Pas encore, répondit sincèrement Naruto, la procédure est en cours.

Kiba parut satisfait mais répliqua :

-Soit, tu as retrouvé ta passion d'avant, tu es redevenu comme avant, mais je ne crois pas être capable de te pardonner.

Il porta son regard vers Choji et Temari, et déclara, la vois plus douce :

-Cependant, je n'ai pas oublié la danse…J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Restez cette nuit, ok ?

Ils opinèrent, assis surpris de voir que ça avait était aussi rapide tandis que Kiba fouilla dans sa poche. L'instant d'après il leur tendit une clé que Temari prit, et il expliqua :

-C'est les clés que notre appartement, vous en aurez besoin pour rentrer car Shino doit encore être au boulot. Dans le placard du salon, il doit y avoir des futons, installez-vous pour la nuit. C'est juste au dessus de la boite.

Temari le serra dans ses bras, reconnaissante et Choji lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule, heureux qu'il y réfléchisse quand même. Avec un dernier regard noir pour Naruto, Kiba repartit s'occuper de sa boite. Prenant leurs sacs, ils ressortirent dans la rue et empruntèrent l'escalier sur la droite de l'entrée de la boite. A l'étage, Naruto eut un sourire en lisant la plaque à côté de la sonnette : « Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka ». Temari leur ouvrit et effectivement, l'appartement, assez spacieux, était vide. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans un coin et allumèrent la télé en attendant que Kiba ou même Shino arrive alors que Choji s'émerveilait sur le synthétiseur que Shino avait visiblement conservé.

Naruto regardait sans écouter le documentaire sur sept merveilles du monde qu'avait mit Temari. Dans sa tête il ne cessait de penser au passé. Le seul avait qui il avait gardé contact à l'époque était Sasuke. Il savait que ce dernier avait arrêté la danse mais il se surprit à ignorer jusqu'à même son métier.

Il revit les yeux humides et brillants de Sasuke, ses poings serrés et ses lèvres closes le jour où il avait décidé de rompre avec Naruto .

Il pensait avec amertume que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi et qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais rien fait, à part le blesser, encore et encore.

-Bon sang, mais ils ne rentrent jamais ces ceux-là ? Il est presque vingt et une heure, s'étonna Temari.

Naruto détourna son attention des infos régionales pour la regarder alors que Choji leva la tête du livre de recettes qu'il avait trouvé en allant se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Temari se leva, partit dans l'entrée, suivit des deux autres, curieux, et enfila ses chaussures :

-J'ai très envie d'aller voir l'ambiance de la boite de Kiba, pas vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Choji pouffa tandis que Naruto haussa les épaules mais ils mirent leurs chaussures aussi. En descendant les escaliers pour atteindre la rue et don la boite, Temari attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, pour une raison que Naruto ignorait alors que lui-même enfiler sa capuche pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

A l'entrée, le videur leur demanda leur papier, vérifiant leur majorité, ce qui était assez stupide étant donné qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'adolescents depuis maintenant belle lurette. Naruto le remercia intérieurement quand il eut le tact de ne pas commenter son identité. Il ne tenait pas à avoir toutes les presses people sur le dos seulement parce qu'il se rendait dans une boite de nuit.

On leur fit un tatouage provisoire sur la main et Temari l'observant de plus près.

-Vraiment, on ne le changera jamais, ce Kiba ! Déclara-t-elle doucement.

Naruto regarda son tatouage de plus près et remarqua qu'en effet, il s'agissait d'un faucon dans un simple cercle. Il eut un sourire absent, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ils ne reconnurent pas la salle qu'ils avaient visitée plus tôt quand ils y entrèrent. Fallait avouer qu'avec toutes ces personnes qui dansaient collés les uns aux autres, c'était difficile d'y voir quelque chose. Les spots et les projecteurs envoyaient des rayons de lumières bleues partout dans la salle sombre, des néons illuminaient le bar où quelques personnes fatiguées venaient se réhydrater. Sur la scène, un Dj semblait s'amuser à animer cette soirée. Se laissant entrainer par l'ambiance, Choji tendit une main à Temari, l'invitant silencieusement à danser avec lui. En riant, la jeune femme accepta et une fois sur la piste, se colla à lui pour une danse endiablée.

Tout en souriant de les voir si complices, Naruto se fraya un chemin vers le bar. Il prit place sur un des hauts tabourets et commanda un cocktail.

-Vous êtes nouveau ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois, demanda le barman une qu'il l'eut servit.

-Non, je suis venu rendre visite à un ami, répondit Naruto en prenant une première gorgée.

-Il vous a conseillée la boite ? Continua le barman en essuyant quelques verres.

-C'est le patron même de cette boite, annonça Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Le barman haussa les épaules à son tour, pas plus impressionné que ça d'avoir un des amis de son supérieur en face de lui. Naruto remercia l'obscurité de la salle et sa capuche de cacher les traits de son visage quand plusieurs personnes s'installèrent à sa gauche.

Soudain, des exclamations et des encouragements résonnèrent derrière lui. Il se retourna, remarquant que Choji et Temari dansaient toujours ensemble dans un coin et son regard tomba sur la source de toute cette agitation. Regroupé autour d'un danseur, beaucoup de personnes s'étaient agglutinées pour le voir. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant Kiba et sa fameuse chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs.

Il l'observa, ou plutôt l'admira. Kiba n'avait rien perdu, de son talent à ses mouvements, ils étaient comme dans ses souvenirs, fluides et uniques.

Au fond, ça ne l'étonnait même pas que Kiba avait racheté cette boite après y avoir dansé pendant un moment et continuait d'y danser. Kiba était un danseur un vrai, ceux que l'on tue à petit feu, que l'on asphyxie doucement en les éloignant trop de la piste de danse.

A la fin de la chanson, Kiba prit place à côté de lui, essoufflé, appela le barman et commanda :

-Mets-moi le cocktail du jour, Akira.

Ledit Akira acquiesça et en un tour de main, le lui posa devant. Naruto le regarda, assez impressionné et Kiba déclara :

-Ouais, il est rapide, hein ?

Et but d'une traite le contenu de son verre, sous le regard exaspéré de Naruto. Non, celui-là, on ne pouvait définitivement pas le changer. Et d'un côté, c'était tant mieux.

-je vois que t'as pas arrêté de danser, commença Naruto.

-T'es fou ? Le coupa aussitôt Kiba, je pourrais jamais ! Je crève si j'arrête de danser !

Naruto lui envoya un sourire et but le fond de son propre verre. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils se retournèrent pour observer les clients de la boite s'éclater et Kiba eut un ricanement en voyant Temari et Choji, toujours collés.

-Kiba…appela Naruto.

-Hm ? Répondit celui-ci en tournant la tête vers lui.

-je sais que tu ne pourras sans doute jamais me pardonner…mais j'ai vraiment envie de rejouer et de chanter à nouveau avec vous tous…

Naruto leva son regard vers les lumières du plafond et enchaina :

-J'ai fais des tas d'erreurs, dont certains vraiment horribles. Je vous ai abandonné sans réelles raisons, et puis je vous ai rejeté. J'ai été prétentieux, égoïste et stupide. Et je ne le regrette. Vraiment. Même si je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais me pardonner.

Kiba le laissa continuer, attentif.

-Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, ou pour que je me sente mieux, non, fais-le pour les autres et pour toi. Fais-le pour le mal que se donne Temari, pour les autres, et pour ta passion. Je t'ai vu danser, tu n'as rien oublié. Ni comment faire, ni le plaisir que ça t'apporte. Le mari d'Ino est agent, il pourra nous aider, mais il faut que l'on soit tous là, pour que ça marche. Si un seul d'entre nous n'est pas là, tout perd son sens…

Kiba le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux.

-S'il te plait Kiba, s'il te plait…On a besoin de toi.

Temari et Choji revinrent à ce moment-là, essoufflés et souriants. Ils perdirent leurs sourires en voyant la mine sérieuse de leurs deux amis et s'arrêtèrent en face d'eux.

-Allons-y, déclara Kiba.

Ils le regardèrent, interrogateurs et il acheva :

-Shino doit être rentré, il est temps qu'on fasse nos valises.

Leurs réactions furent imminentes : Temari lui sauta au cou, Choji éclata d'un rire heureux et Naruto le regarda avec stupéfaction.

Ils remontèrent donc à l'appartement et à peine poussèrent-ils la porte pour rentrer qu'ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

-Tiens, on dirait que Shino est sous la douche, remarqua Kiba en enlevant ses chaussures.

Les autres l'imitèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tous assis dans le salon de Kiba et Shino, attendant que ce dernier sorte. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard, arrivant dans le salon en pantalon d'intérieur et tee-shirt. Naruto haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'il portait toujours ses lunettes noires.

-Bonsoir, le salua Kiba avec un sourire tout en se levant pour aller l'embrasser.

Une fois détaché de son petit ami, Shino les regarda tous un par un et s'étonna :

-Choji ? Temari ? Naruto ?

-Shino ! S'exclama en retour Temari en allant le serrer dans ses bras.

Pendant qu'elle se faisait la remarque que c'était vraiment agréable de revoir ses amis, Choji et Shino s'échangèrent une poignée de main chaleureuse, ainsi qu'avec Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'enquit Shino en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Et bien, tu n'es pas content de nous voir ? Se moqua Choji.

-On veut reformer les Tsubasa no Chou, annonça de but en blanc Temari, et on est venu te demander…de venir avec nous.

Shino regarda Naruto interdit, puis son petit ami, qui hocha la tête, ayant compris sa question muette. Alors Shino reporta son attention sur Temari et demanda :

-C'est un peu soudain, non ?

-Oui, je sais, lui répondit Temari, mais le temps de retrouver tout le monde, de revenir à Tokyo, de se réaccorder, de répéter, de parler au mari d'Ino, tu sais, il est agent. Bref, le temps de faire tout ça, ça va déjà prendre pas mal de temps, et puis si c'est pour l'hébergement, je pense que Naruto a un appartement assez grand pour nous tous. Pas vrai, Naruto ?

-Euh…oui, oui, affirma celui-ci en y réfléchissant.

Shino prit le temps de considérer la question, puis déclara :

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais vraiment adoré, je sais que ça pourrait marcher, mais non.

Et il se leva pour rejoindre la chambre, les plantant là.

Kiba fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et il se leva en déclarant :

-Euh…je vais lui parler, restez ici.

Il rentra dans la chambre, où Shino était assis sur le lit et s'installa à côté de lui. Shino regarda leur main se rejoindre sans rien dire puis lâcha :

-Désolé.

-C'est rien…Commença Kiba. Mais tu sais que tu le veuilles ou non, je le ferais moi.

Shino releva vivement la tête et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

Shino rebaissa la tête et laissa son pouce caresser la peau de la main de son petit ami.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? Je sais que tu en crève d'envie, demanda alors Kiba.

-Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ? Interrogea alors Shino en réponse.

-Euh…d'accord.

-C'est parce que j'ai peur.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

-De tes sentiments pour Sasuke.

Kiba lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna de lui, choqué. Shino plongea ses yeux dans les siens et continua :

-J'ai peur qu'en le revoyant, tu te rendes compte que tu l'aimes encore et…

-Et rien du tout, le coupa froidement Kiba.

Il croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils et enchaina :

-Franchement, je pensais que tu avais plus confiance en moi que ça, Shino. Tu ne veux pas qu'on réalise un rêve à cause d'un amour d'adolescence ? C'est quoi ça ? Ok, j'éprouverais toujours de la tendresse pour Sasuke, comme pour Ino, parce qu'une personne qu'on a aimé restera toujours quelqu'un de spécial dans notre cœur, mais ce n'est plus de l'amour. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de sortir avec toi si je ne t'aimais pas réellement, j'ai des principes tout de même ! Et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'aime plus Sasuke !

Shino ne pipa mot, s'étonnant encore avec merveille de la maturité de son petit ami. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, lui enleva ses lunettes dans un geste délicat et plongea ses yeux dans ceux verts de son vis-à-vis. Tout en accrochant tendrement ces mains aux cheveux de Shino, Kiba déclara :

-Pour moi, il n'y a plus que toi qui compte désormais, Shino.

Shino déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva. En le voyant sortir de la chambre, Kiba le suivit jusqu'à dans le salon où les attendaient leurs amis et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Les valises, répondit-il laconiquement sous le sourire des leurs invités.

-Et après, c'est moi l'idiot qui change trop souvent d'avis, se moqua Kiba.

-Exactement, répliqua Shino en posant la valise sur la table du salon et en l'ouvrant.

-Est-ce que ça ne risque pas de poser des problèmes avec vos boulots ? S'enquit Temari.

-Je laisserais Akira gérer la boite, c'est le fils de l'ancien patron, informa Kiba en haussant les épaules.

-Je me mettrais en congés de durée indéterminée et mon remplaçant sera là, informa Shino.

Temari hocha la tête et Choji demanda :

-On va chercher qui après ?

-Vu qu'il faut qu'on retourne à Tokyo pour poser nos affaires chez Naruto, je propose Neji et Sai ou Karin et Suigetsu, vu qu'ils habitent là-bas.

-Bonne idée, approuva Kiba, Sasuke est avec eux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Naruto ? Interrogea Temari.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il.

Mais ça ne l'étonnerai pas plus qu'il y soit, étant donné que Karin et Suigetsu étaient respectivement sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami.

La panique s'insinua doucement dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le revoir de si tôt. Même s'il voulait le revoir, il savait que ça allait être difficile, voir très difficile. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment fallait-il qu'il agisse avec lui ? Et si Sasuke ne croyait pas en son changement ? Et s'il disait non ?

Il ne pouvait que prier pour que Sasuke le pardonne un jour.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!  
>Je tiens à m'excuser de mon énorme retard, presque trois semaines, mais ma vie en dehors d'ici (si si) n'aa pas été de tout repos ces derniers temps, autant en bien qu'en mal. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je ferais des efforts pour poster plus régulièrement à l'avenir.<br>Dans le prochain chapitre, la confrontation que vous attendez tous!  
>Erza<strong>

**Réponses aux reveiws:**

_**Zaarel: **_**C'est marrant je ne pensais pas que le Kiba/Shino soit un couple si peu connue, moi qui le connait depuis belles lurettes xD Sinon merci de me suivre :)**

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy: **_**On va dire que vu que Naruto est une star, il a beaucoup d'argent et un graaaaaaaaaaaand loft comme appartement xD Merci de lire!**

_**Kiiuyuchan: **_**Merci beaucoup 3**

_**Mimicam: **_**M****erci :D**

_**BaconStrips: **_**Hey 3 Merci de toujours lire :D Personne ne connait le Kiba/Shino ou quoi? XD Sinon merci merci merci de tes commentaires et de me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Ah, et: RANGE CETTE FOURCHE! T-T**

_**Italolo: **_**Merci ;D Mais ne vas pas faire une overdose, hein, si t'es droguée xD**

_**Reytan: **_**Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, malgré le thème qui, je l'avoue, peut s'avérer superficiel :)**

_**Ninou: **_**M****erci de lire :D Et désolé de mon retard .**

_**Ichii: **_**M****erci :D**

* * *

><p>Naruto regardait par la fenêtre la pluie avait cessé. On pouvait voir le ciel s'éclaircir, les nuages s'éloigner. Il reporta son regard sur le miroir, et l'image que lui renvoya son reflet lui sembla celle d'un jeune homme, certes, mais d'un jeune homme fermé et antipathique. Il repensa à ces années d'adolescence à rire et soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche. Il s'essuya ensuite sommairement le visage mais lorsqu'il reposa la serviette humide à sa place, un détail attira son attention.<p>

Sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre fermée, un papillon s'était posé au soleil, battant doucement des ailes.

Sans voir, Naruto sourit.

Il sortit de la petite salle de bain et rejoignit ses amis dans le salon. Ils avaient appelé Neji et Sai le matin même et ceux-ci les avaient fait venir ici, chez eux, en les informant de la présence de Shikamaru et Hinata.

Naruto s'appuya sur le mur du salon et observa ses amis qui semblaient avoir finis d'expliquer leur présence ici. Il passa sur Kiba et son éternel sourire, sur Shino et sa main qui caressait discrètement celle de son petit ami, sur Temari et ses yeux étincelants, Choji et la douceur de son expression faciale, Sai et sa moue de tendre indifférence, Neji qui remettait ses longs cheveux soyeux derrière ses oreilles, Shikamaru qui jetait des regards discrets à sa femme, Hinara, épanouie avec son ventre rebondie. Il avait été un peu surpris par ce couple mais après réflexion, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La douce Hinata convenait parfaitement à Shikamaru qui n'aimait pas les polémiques et l'attentif Shikamaru prendrait soin d'Hinata qui voulait seulement un peu d'attention de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ses amis avaient tous tellement changés. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, ils restaient les mêmes.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, résuma Sai, vous voulez que l'on reforme le groupe, avec l'aide du mari d'Ino, c'est ça ?

-Oui, affirma Temari en hochant la tête.

-Est-il d'accord au moins ? Questionna Shikamaru.

-Il a dit qu'il donnerait sa réponse une fois qu'il nous aura tous vu sur scène, informa Temari en jetant un petit coup d'œil rapide à Choji.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et déclara :

-Vous nous demandez d'abandonner nos travails et notre quotidien, mais que ferions-nous si ça ne marche pas ?

A la surprise de tous, ce fut Kiba qui répondit :

-Le risque à prendre est énorme et chacun en a conscience. Mais pour moi, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je veux dire, la danse m'a tellement manqué que je suis prêt à risquer de perdre la tranquille petite vie stable pour danser à nouveau sur une scène. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de démissionner, vous pouvez vous contenter de vous mettre en congé indéterminé comme nous.

Shikamaru hocha la tête une fois de plus, satisfait, et continua :

-Moi je veux bien mais…

Il se tourna la tête vers sa femme, qui lui envoya un sourire doux tout en caressant son ventre. Utilisant sa belle voix fluette, elle le rassura :

-C'est bon Shikamaru, seul chanter peut poser des problèmes à une grossesse et je ne chante pas. Et si jamais la pression est trop forte, Naji pourra très bien assurer seul le temps que je récupère…

-De plus, Sakura a entamé des études de médecines après notre diplôme, si elle accepte, elle suivra l'état de la grossesse, ajouta Neji.

-Alors tu es d'accord ? S'enthousiasma Temari.

-Je vous suis, affirma Neji.

-Moi aussi, prévint Hinata.

-C'est ok, bailla Shikamaru.

Avec espoir, ils se retournèrent tous vers Sai. Il se contenta d'observer Naruto d'un œil fermé. Neji lui prit la main, attirant son regard et quelque part, Naruto fut envieux de voir que leur amour ne s'était en rien ternit au fil des années. Il agrippa la pierre bleue qui pendait à son coup et la serra fort. Il se souvenait très bien des mains froides de Sasuke qui l'accrochait à son cou alors que les Taka venaient tous juste de le lui offrir, pour ses dix-huit ans.

Inconscient de sa torture mentale, Sai se tourna vers lui et déclara :

-Je viendrais à une seule condition.

Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto attendit, attentif.

-Je viendrais si tu arrive à me convaincre, annonça alors calmement Sai.

Les yeux fixés dans ceux de celui qui avait été son ami le plus proche, Naruto ne cilla pas, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les réactions de ses amis.

-Qu'attends-tu de moins ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi ? Répliqua Sai du tac-au-tac.

Naruto sembla réfléchir et Temari et Kiba se regardèrent, interloqués. Que pouvait bien attendre Sai de la part de Naruto. Soudain, un éclair de réalisation illumina les pupilles su blond, il eut un sourire carnassier et demanda :

-Où ?

-Suis-moi, lui répondit Sai sans se formuler de son sourire.

Il les guida tous vers la porte au fond du couloir, et Neji eut une exclamation ravie en comprenant. Il ouvrit la porte sur une pièce dont les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de moquettes. Temari se fit la réflexion que c'était sûrement pour insonoriser alors que Naruto sifflait devant les guitares de Sai.

Il passa devant le mur d'ampli et sourit en reconnaissant là la manie de les bricoler de son ami. Il s'approcha ensuite de ses guitares et les admira les une après les autres. La première était celle que Sai avait déjà dans son adolescence, une guitare électrique Aria grise, la seconde, il ne la connaissait pas, s'en était une autre blanche avec des ouïes de violon noir dessus et il reconnut la marque Furch au F inscrit sur le manche, la dernière était une guitare sèche noire, une autre Aria.

Elles étaient nettoyés et bien entretenues, brillantes et aux lignes épurées mais Naruto eut un fin sourire en remarquant leur corde plus ou moins usées, signe que Sai n'avait pas arrêté de jouer.

Il se releva et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose quand un détail attira son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa un instant. Pour la première en sa présence, Sai s'autorisa un sourire en voyant la réaction de son ami.

Naruto s'avança presque religieusement jusqu'au fond de la salle. Appuyés sagement contre un mur un étui qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille grâce au renard à neuf queues qui trônait dessus et une guitare bordeaux sur son chevalet se trouvaient, semblant brillé de mille feux à ces yeux. C'était ses guitares. Ses anciennes guitares. Celles qu'il croyait avoir jeté. Mais Sai les lui avait récupérées. Sai les lui avait gardées.

Il ouvrit doucement l'étui et se recula d'un pas pour les admirer. Ses guitares Ibanez, l'une électrique bordeaux et l'autre acoustique couleur chocolat, semblaient n'attendre plus que lui. D'une main qui était sans s'en rendre compte légèrement tremblante, il toucha du bout des bois la surface lisse et froide de sa guitare sèche. Celle avec laquelle il avait appris à jouer, sa fétiche. Il se tourna ver Sai et en hochant la tête, celui-ci déclara :

-Vas-y, elles sont à toi après tout.

Sans attendre, Naruto glissa un tabouret qui trainer par là et s'assit dessus. Il prit sa guitare et la posa sur ses genoux. Une de ses mains s'accrocha au manche alors que l'autre glissait plus bas, sur les cordes. Dès qu'il effleura les cordes, qu'il sentit leur textures lisses (Sai les avaient surement changées), il entendit les cris d'allégresses de jeunes gens de dix-huit ans, il sentit les projecteurs l'éblouir et la matière du parquet de la scène de la Konoha's Academy qu'il avait tant frôlé autrefois.

Il place ses doigts sur le manche et joua une première note, qu'il laissa s'éterniser dans le vide. Il sentait l'instrument vibrer contre lui et la note résonner dans son esprit. Ses mains tremblaient mais il les laissa jouer plusieurs accords. Hinata l'écoutait, ravie d'entendre à nouveau son ami jouer comme avant quand une fausse note suivit d'un silence se fit entendre.

Il avait tellement était concentré sur ce que faisait ses doigts sur le manche que c'était ses doigts plus bas qui avaient loupé l'accord. Fronçant les sourcils, il ferma les yeux. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, il se revit assit sur la petite estrade du professeur, guitare sur les genoux, jouant pur la première fois devant ses amis lors de sa première année à la Konoha's Academy. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait joué : « Don't cry » de Guns'n'Roses.

Alors que Sai secouait la tête de droite à gauche et s'apprêtait à partir, une mélodie mélancolique aux airs légèrement hispanique s'éleva dans les airs. Reconnaissant la première chanson que Naruto avait jouée devant lui, il écarquilla les yeux, assaillit par des souvenirs d'une période endiablée rythmé par la poésie de leur chanson et par la grâce des danseurs, la période d'avant leur diplôme. Celle que tous regrettaient.

Alors que Naruto entamait le pont de la chanson, une main pâle le stoppa en se posa sur le manche, arrêtant de ce fait brutalement les grondements des cordes. Il leva la tête vers Sai, car c'était bien lui, et au lieu s'égosiller parce qu'il l'avait interrompu, il demanda, ou le supplia plutôt :

-Est-ce que je peux les reprendre ?

Sai le fixa pensif, puis avec un véritable sourire, un sourire discret, lui répondit :

-Oui.

Naruto le regarda les yeux brillant de reconnaissance et Sai se tourna vers les autres, donnant sa réponse à Temari :

-Oui.

Neji lui sauta au cou, heureux.

* * *

><p>-Rappelez-moi qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, se plaignit Kiba le lendemain en reniflant une fois de plus l'odeur de désinfectant et de médicaments propres aux hôpitaux.<p>

-Karin travaille ici, l'informa Hinata.

-Sérieux, à l'hôpital de Tokyo ? Elle n'a pas fait d'études de médecine que je sache, s'étonna Kiba.

-C'est parce que je travaille en tant qu'aide extérieure pour surveiller des enfants malades, Inuzuka, railla une voix derrière lui.

La petite troupe de neuf (qui ne passait pas inaperçue) se retourna comme un seul homme. Derrière eux, une femme aux longues jambes fines se tenait, tenant un dossier dans une de ses mains. Les cheveux asymétriques rouges foncés, les lunettes, et les yeux roses ne pouvaient tromper personne sur son identité.

Karin se tenait devant eux, vêtue d'une blouse blanche et un air sévère sur le visage.

Reconnaissant cette expression, ses amis eurent un mouvement de recul par réflexe. Ils connaissaient le caractère de furie de leur amie quand quelque chose la contrariée et redoutaient ses colères.

-D'ailleurs Inuzuka, comme les autres, au lieu de rester plantés comme des cons au milieu du couloir et de gêner les autres patients, commença-t-elle.

Quelques uns d'entre eux eurent des sueurs froides au ton menaçant de sa voix.

-Vous devriez plutôt venir m'embrasser et plus vite que ça !

En rigolant, ils obéirent tous et serrèrent très fort leur amie contre eux. En face l'un de l'autre, Karin et Naruto ouvrirent les bras pour s'enlacer quad le visage de Sasuke leur revint en mémoire en même temps et d'un accord commun, ils se serrèrent la main, gênés. Mais au fond, Naruto était soulagé, la femme en face de lui était la meilleure amie de Sasuke, et savoir qu'elle l'acceptait quand même après ça le rassurait un peu. Soudain, il se rendit compte du regard insistant de Karin sur lui, un regard qu'il surprenait à être blessé. Pour rompre cette atmosphère pesante, elle détourna le regard vers les autres et déclara :

-En tous cas, je suis très contente de vous revoir, ça faisait vraiment longtemps.

Choji hocha vigoureusement la tête et Temari déclara :

-En fait, on est là pour une raison spéciale.

-Laquelle ? Demanda alors l'autre femme surprise.

-On veut reformer les Tsubasa no chou, commença Temari.

A cette phrase, Karin se déconnecta de la réalité. Les souvenirs affluèrent et défilèrent dans son esprit. Les répétitions, les cours, les concerts, les spectacles, les rires, les sourires, les joies. Si elle acceptait, tout cela, tout ce qu'elle avait regretté allait recommencer. Une image s'interposa dans son esprit, une image plus forte que les autres. Sasuke qui était arrivé brisé chez elle et Suigetsu, menaçant de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Tout aller recommencer.

-Je refuse, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur.

-Mais…tenta Kiba avant d'être coupé.

-Mais vous n'avez aucun contact avec une maison de production quelconque qui pourrait nous financer et Naruto ne joue plus le même type de musique que nous depuis longtemps alors…

-Justement, commença Temari, le mari d'Ino est…

-Je ne veux pas savoir, la coupa-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit vers son service. Ses amis la regardèrent, abasourdis et déçus. Karin se força à ne pas se retourner, malgré son envie de leur crier qu'elle crever d'envie de danser à nouveau. Si tout aller recommencer, s'il allait tous se revoir, alors ça voudrait dire que Sasuke allait revoir Naruto et qu'il allait souffrir à nouveau. A cette pensée, Karin sentit une peur effroyable s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami, son frère, n'ait mal à nouveau.

Soudain, une main empoigna son bras d'une façon douce et ferme. Elle se retourna et fit face à Naruto qui la regardait d'un air déterminé qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui qu'il abordait durant son adolescence.

-Tu pourrais au moins nous écouter, déclara-t-il.

C'en fut trop pour Karin. La personne qui osait lui faire la morale en face d'elle était celle qui avait blessé son précieux Sasuke. La gifle qu'elle lui assena partit sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler.

Naruto la regarda, surpris, la tête encre tournée sur le côté, la joue rougie. Karin semblait encre plus surprise que lui mais elle se ressaisit vite, comme à ses habitudes et s'en alla d'un pas vif vers son service. Hésitant un instant, Naruto la suivit, et les autres l'imitèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils arrivèrent vers une grande salle d'éveil, remplie d'enfants bruyants. Karin s'arrêta en face de l'un d'entre eux et lui remit le col en place alors que les autres accouraient vers elle, abandonnant crayons et jouets.

Hinata eut un sourire triste quand elle vu que ses enfants souriants étaient malades. Tous semblaient faibles et vulnérables, de grandes cernes s'éternisaient sous leurs yeux, leur corps étaient tout le temps minces, parfois maigres et certains étaient chauves.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui Madame Hozuki ? Demanda une petite fille chauve en tendant les bras vers lui.

Temari eut un sourire à l'appellation et en remarquant la bague qui scintiller à son doigt. Apparemment, Suigetsu n'était pas si empoté avec les relations humaines que ce que l'on croyait. Karin, déboussolée, prit la gamine dans ses bras et la souleva en demandant :

-Vous voulez coloriez ?

-On vient de le faire ! Se plaignit la gamine chauve avec une petite moue.

-De la poterie ? Tenta-t-elle.

-On en a fait hier, répondit un petit gringalet à la peau mat.

-Vous voulez une histoire ? Proposa-t-elle en dernier recours.

-Oh noooooon, se plaignirent quelques enfants.

Karin eut une tête tellement comique entre le désespoir et la surprise que Kiba faillit en rire, mais se retint de justesse en voyant le regard d'avertissement que lui lança Karin.

-Et de la musique, ça vous tente ? J'ai justement ma guitare, proposa Naruto.

Ce fut par contre des exclamations d'allégresse qui lui répondirent. Amusé, il regarda Karin soupirer avant de s'assoir au sol, la gamine chauve toujours sur ses genoux. Les enfants l'imitèrent et avec Naruto, ils formèrent un cercle au sol.

Karin eut un petit sursaut qui passa inaperçu en apercevant que la guitare que Naruto venait de sortir était celle de leur études. Elle leva la tête vers Sai et il hocha la tête en réponse, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

-Bon quelle chanson vous a-t-on appris ? Demanda Naruto aux enfants.

-« This little light of mine », répondit Karin en regardant les enfants en souriant.

Naruto gratta quelques accords avant de leur demander :

-Vous avez appris quelle partie ?

-Seulement le refrain, répondit Karin à la place des enfants.

Naruto lui sourit en réponse et commença à gratter les accords sur sa guitare.

-Allez les enfants…un…deux…trois, compta Karin.

Le concert de voix fluettes s'éleva dans l'air, chantant maladroitement et un peu faussement les notes du refrain :

_**This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
>This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine<br>This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
>Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine<strong>_

_**Each and every day, I'm gonna let it shine...**_

_**All over my neighborhood, I'm gonna let it shine...**_

_**All around the world...**_

* * *

><p>Les enfants et Naruto achevèrent la chanson et en relevant la tête, Naruto surprit Karin à échanger un regard de pure complicité avec Temari et Hinata.<p>

-Je finis mon service dans une demi-heure, déclara alors la jeune femme à lunettes.

-Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu acceptes de te joindre à nous ? Demanda Sai alors qu'une demi-heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous dans la salle des employés, où Karin se préparait à partir.

Naruto ricana sous cape quand Karin enleva sa blouse blanche et se détacha les cheveux. Comme cela, il reconnaissait mieux le style de la danseuse. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les pieds dans une longues bottes à talons qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, d'un short noire et d'un chemisier gris à carreaux, elle faisait adulte tout en conservant son air « prête à danser » d'avant.

-Plus ou moins, répondit celle-ci.

-Plus ou moins ? Répéta Shino en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous comprendrez vite en venant chez moi ? Annonça la jeune femme en prenant son sac à main et en sortant.

Les autres la suivirent et Hinata demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Karin ne lui répondit que par un sourire énigmatique. Après avoir pris le bus, traversé quelques rues, ils arrivèrent enfin à une maison blanche banlieusarde ordinaire et Karin ouvrit la porte en annonçant :

-C'est moi !

-M'ma ! Répondit une voix fluette.

Une boule de canon vint se loger dans les bras de Karin qui la serra fort en murmurant :

-Hey ma chérie, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Zoui ! Répondit la petite fille.

La petite fille se retira pour lui faire un sourire digne de l'innocence et de la joie d'une enfant et ils purent tous observer interloqués celle qui était la fille de leur amie. Ses yeux roses brillaient et sa longue chevelure argentée s'ébouriffait à cause de ses petits sautillements de fillette. Shikamaru se fit discrètement la remarque que l'on ne pouvait pas douté de l'identité de ses géniteurs.

Karin posa ses affaires et entraina ses amis et sa fille dans le modeste salon, les faisant tous assoir alors que l'enfant repartait à son occupation favorite : jouer. Ils entendirent des pas et une paire de bras musclés se serra autour de la taille de guêpe de Karin.

-Bonsoir mon ange, déjà rentrée ? Lui chuchota Suigetsu au creux de l'oreille.

-Et bien, ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? Répondit-elle en retour.

-Si, bien plus que tu ne le penses, fit-il en la retournant.

Il en profita pour l'embrasser. Naji toussota laconiquement et ils se séparèrent à regretter. Suigetsu leur envoya un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe chaleureux de la main mais refusa de se décoller de sa femme. Naruto eut un sourire –qu'il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou simplement doux- à cette vue mais se fit tout petit quand Suigetsu lui envoya un regard noir qui lui rappela que les deux adultes en face de lui étaient les meilleurs amis de celui qu'il avait fait souffrir plus que tout au monde.

-Chéri, ils sont là car ils veulent reformer les Tsubasa no Chou, annonça de but en blanc Karin.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer ou demander plus d'informations que déjà Karon ajouta, planta son regard déterminé droit dans le sien, le dissuadant de la remettre en question :

-Et j'ai accepté.

Suigetsu observa son amour un moment, admirant comme toujours sa beauté et sa détermination. Finalement, tout en souriant, il soupira et déclara :

-Je veux bien, moi, mais on fait comment pour la petite ?

A ces mots, Karin perdit un peu de sa détermination et précisa :

-J'y ai pesé aussi. L'amener avec nous ne lui procurera pas une vie stable mais il n'est pas question de la confier à quelqu'un, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être absente pour elle, et puis je ne le veux pas.

-Il ne s'agit pas de m'amener tout le temps, intervint alors Naruto en se levant.

Le regard meurtrier et la face rancunière que Suigetsu lui envoya le fit aussitôt rassoir, gêné, mais la mine curieuse de Karin l'encouragea :

-Quand vous dites « l'amener avec nous », je suppose que vous parlez des tournées. En fait, il n'y en a pas tant que ça, juste au début pour se faire connaitre et de temps en temps pour la promotion d'un album et encore le plus souvent c'est juste des concerts. Pour les concerts, vous pouvez la faire garder, il n'y en a pas tous les soirs non plus et si jamais vous ne trouvez pas de baby-sitter pour l'après-midi, vous pouvez l'amener là où on travaillera, on lui emménagera un coin.

-C'es t vrai, pas beaucoup de tournée ? Répéta Karin.

-En huit ans, je n'en n'ai fait que trois de quatre mois chacune, y a pire.

-C'est parfait alors, s'exclama Karin, ravie, laissant tombé sa façade d'adulte mature pour un moment.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie, l'espoir plein les yeux. Suigetsu sembla pesait le pour et le contre. Il passa son regard sur son enfant, le fruit de ses entrailles qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde sur ses amis qui lui avait tant manqué, sur Naruto qui le regardait avec un peu d'espoir timide, sentant sans doute sa colère vive à son égard puis sur Karin, le plus grand bonheur de sa vie.

Rares étaient les personnes qui tombaient amoureuse lors de leurs adolescences et qui le restaient ensuite. Eux, ils avaient su. Parmi les disputes et les réconciliations, ils avaient appris à retomber amoureux chaque jours un peu plus et il était intimement persuadé qu'il n'y avait que Karin pour lui.

-C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-il alors dans un sourire charognard tant caractéristique de leur dix-huit ans.

Karin se retint de justesse de sauter de joie, se rappelant qu'elle était à présent une adulte vaccinée et responsable, contrairement à Temari qui ne se priva pas de lui sauter dessus. Finalement, se laissant prendre par l'allégresse du moment, Karin embrassa passionnément son homme pour le remercier. Leur fille, attirée par toute cette joie et toutes ses embrassades, s'approcha et d'un geste attendrissant, tira la jupe de sa mère. Celle-ci s'empressa de la soulevait et la donna à son père après un petit baiser.

-Au fait, on a complètement oublié de vous le demander mais comment s'appelle cette adorable petite puce ? Demanda Hinata de sa petite voix douce.

-Elle se nomme Sawa, lui répondit Karin en souriant, et vous vous avez décidé du prénom ? S'enquit-elle en retour en regardant le ventre rebondie d'Hinata.

-Non pas encore, lui informa Shikamaru en baillant.

-Vous connaissez le sexe ? Interrogea alors Suigetsu.

-C'est un garçon, précisa Hinata.

-Félicitations, s'enthousiasma Karin en lui prenant les mains.

Elle savait le bonheur qu'être mère lui procurer et elle était heureuse qu'une de ses amie les plus proche aller le côtoyer dans peu de temps. Alors qu'Hinata allait la remercier, plusierus coups résonnèrent, frappés à leur porte d'entrée. Suigetsu sursauta et murmura :

-Oh non, j'avais oublié qu'il venait manger ici ce soir !

Il posa Sawa et d'une voix forte, déclara :

-Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit, ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer et Sawa se dirigea aussitôt vers l'inconnu en riant. Naruto stoppa tous mouvement, reconnaissant la démarche souple et régulière du nouvel arrivant. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il avait peur de comprendre.

Comme au ralenti, il vit cette personne entrer dans le salon et Sawa lui sauta dans les jambes avec un « Tonton » retentissant. Ledit tonton la serra contre lui en murmurant ce qu'il lui semblait être un « Salut princesse » et releva la tête vers eux.

Il parut d'abord surpris puis ravis de tous les revoir, les détaillant un par un, semblant vouloir noter tout ce qui avait changé dans leurs apparences. Et inévitablement, son regard tomba sur lui.

Et Naruto se perdit dans ces deux orbes sombres qui le fixaient.


	5. Chapter 4

**Voilà enfin ce foutu chapitre.**  
><strong>Je suis désolée d'avoir tarder à l'écrire, masi j'ai eu...comment dire...un peu de mal avec la confrontation de Sasuke et Naruto. J'avais les idées masi je n'arrivais pas à bien les couchers sur papiers. La version que je publie ne me plait pas trop d'ailleurs mais c'est la meilleure de toutes.<strong>  
><strong>Bref, c'est un chapitre exclusivement centré sur Naruto et Sasuke et laissez moi vous dire que leur retrouvailles n'arrange rien mais alors rien du tout xD<strong>  
><strong>En espérant que ça vous plaise,<strong>  
><strong>Erza.<strong>

**Répones aux reviews:**

**_Hatsukoi95 :_ coucou :D Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté et surtout lu! La voilà, la réaction de Sasuke xD**

**_Ninou: _Merci de me suivre! Non non ne meurs pas s'il te plait . Et non, rassure-toi, cette fois je ne compte pas les mettre ensemble dans le derniers chapitres xD J'hésite entre les remettre ensemble dans deux ou trois chapitres, je sais pas, je vais voir comment je tourne tout ça...**

**_Baconstrips: _hey! *sort un bouclier pour se protéger de ta fourche* Je suis sadique d'avoir arrêter à un tel moment? Attends de voir ce chapitre avant de dire ça! J'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dans les bras :D Le moment que j'ai préféré écrire est justement celui où Naruto retrouve ses guitares, je suis heureuse qu'il t'est touché (mais non pas petite nature, juste sensible xD) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, gros bisous ma tranche de lard! ;D**

**_reytan : m_erci beaucoup . DU coup, je compte sur toi pour me prévenir si un jour ma fic tombe dans la superficialité xD VOila donc la réaction de sasuke face à Naruto, elle n'est ni froide ni indifférente elle est..euh...je sais pas. xD**

**_mimicam : _merci de lire, merci de commenter, merci de suivre, merci! 3 Je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

**_NarcizaPottermalfoy : _ben si, j'ai osé coupé xD Sinon, oui tu vas savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre.**

**_Naiko: _merci, voila la suite.**

**_Missmanga17: _as de problèmes, vu mon retard pour publier, je vais pas te reprocher ça, hein -' Oui Hinata et Shikamaru, je voulais faire une Hinata enceinte mais je savais pas de qui donc voilà. "Tonton Sasuke" ça sonne classe ça :p Voila donc la confrotation xD**

_**Kiiyuchan :**_ **Merci beaucoup! Voila les retrouvailles!**

**_Capi: _Cruelle moi? Non :D**

**_Jene: m_erci beaucoup. et oui sasuke va plus ou moins faire ramer Naruto x)**

**_Chups-mania : *_a peur* je suis désolée d'avoir coupé à un moment pareil T-T (xD) pas crier pas crier! Oui je conçois que ton portable perde, c'est comme dans protable Vs sol, c'est pas le sol qui a le plus mal. Merci beaucoup et énormément de tes mots, ils me touchent, surtout que je ne me considère pas comme une écrivaine de talent, juste une "écrivaine". J'aime beaucoup ta nuance de bleu, car le bleu est plus coloré du gris que l'on a tendance à associer au "sombre mais pas totalement". Merci merci.**

**_italolo : _une overdose de chocolat? J'en vois une qui a trop profité de son calendrier de l'avant xD Et va pas trop frapper Naruto avec ta poele hein...quoique si, il le mérite, mais juste un peu. Merci de me lire.**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>asuke se réveilla encore plus tôt que quotidiennement, ce qui empira sa mauvaise humeur habituelle du réveil. Il se leva, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler quelque chose en plus de son caleçon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il lança la machine à faire du café dans un geste qui tenait plus à un réflexe qu'à une réelle envie et ouvrit un des placards pour en sortir sa tasse. Cependant, sa main se stoppa à quels centimètres d'elle.

Son regard s'était accroché à la deuxième tasse. Celle de Naruto.

Finalement, il prit sa tasse, se servit de café, attrapa un fruit et s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il promena ses yeux sur l'intérieur de la pièce, qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Il s'y était installé avec Naruto et bien que celui-ci soit parti après leur rupture, il continuait d'y vivre. Même après pratiquement deux ans de séparation, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à jeter les nombreuses affaires que Naruto avait laissées. L'appartement était rempli de souvenirs de lui et parfois même de son odeur. Karin lui avait bien conseillé de déménager mais la recherche de logement dans Tokyo était bien trop laborieuse.

Il termina son petit déjeuné en vitesse, et entra dans la salle de bain en se déshabillant. Il se glissa dans la douche, l'eau chaude s'infiltra dans ses cheveux et coula sur sa peau. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le carrelage froid des murs de la douche, frissonnant un instant du contraste de température, et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop penser et de bien se réveiller.

Une fois lavé et séché, il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille comme seul vêtement. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, attrapa un Slim noir et s'arrêta devant ses étagères de tee-shirts. Pris d'une impulsion, il attrapa un de ceux que Naruto avait laissé, le noir avec une spirale orange.

Voulant regarder l'heure, il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit, mais se fut un cadre qui s'y trouvait qui attira son attention. Karin avait pris la photographie qui se logeait dedans une belle soirée d'été et le coucher de soleil qui se voyait à l'arrière plan donnait une teinte orangé à toute l'image. On y voyait Sasuke et Naruto, encore adolescents, assis sur l'herbe. Il s'attarda un instant avec nostalgie sur le sourire doux et figé de Naruto et détourna son regard vers l'heure qu'affichait son radioréveil.

Il lâcha un juron à peine audible en la lisant. Il claqua la porte de l'armoire, s'aspergea rapidement de parfum, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en attrapant au passage son sac en cuir noir à bandoulière. Il enfila ses converses et son manteau en vitesse et sortit sans oublier de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Il dévala les deux étages qui séparaient son appartement de la rue et monta de justesse dans le bus de sept heures et demies. Il prit place sur un des sièges restants et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La vingtaine passée, il ne pouvait toujours pas se passer de musique. Lorsque la musique commença et emplie sa tête, il commença à taper discrètement du pied et sur sa cuisse avec sa main, d'un réflexe de l'époque où il dansait.

Le trajet passa vite, rythmé par les chansons qu'il écoutait mais il rangea son baladeur en sortant du bus. Il attendit que le bus reparte et que le feu des piétons passe au vert pour traverser la rue, admirant un instant le ciel grisé. Puis il s'engouffra dans un petit immeuble où avait pris place l'entreprise dans le quelle il travaillait : une entreprise de chorégraphe, ou consultants conseillers pour des spectacles, films et autre.

-Bonjour Uchiwa-san, le salua la secrétaire de l'accueil une fois qu'il fut rentré dans le hall.

Il lui envoyant un signe bref de la tête en réponse, n'appréciant guère la femme qui tirait un peu trop sur son décolté à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Il grimpa rapidement au premier étage où se situait son bureau. Il se dépêcha d'y entrer et posa son manteau sur le meuble prévu à cet effet. Il déposa son sac sur son bureau, s'assit et en sortit le dernier dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Il n'eut cependant que le temps d'en lire les dix premières lignes qu'Haya, sa collègue qui partageait son bureau, entra, son habituel sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Sasuke, le salua-t-elle gentiment de sa voix fluette.

-Bonjour Haya, tu vas bien ? Répondit-il.

-Merveilleusement bien et toi ?

-Bien, ça peut aller, l'informa-t-il alors qu'en réalité, il ne pensait qu'à la Konoha's Academy et au manque qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Elle s'installa à son tour dans son bureau, en face de celui de Sasuke, et déclara :

-Tu commences déjà ? Prends-toi le temps d'arriver au moins. Tiens, tu ne viendrais pas prendre un café avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il en refermant la chemise qui contenait ses documents.

Elle eut un sourire victorieux et ensemble, ils sortirent de leur bureau.

-Bonjour Abe-san, bonjour Boss, salua Haya énergiquement en les croisant dans le couloir.

Un grand brun et un petit vieux enveloppé lui répondirent tout aussi énergiquement et Sasuke les salua aussi, quoique plus discrètement. Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans la pièce qui comporter une espèce de petite cuisine et Sasuke alluma la machine à café. Il s'appuya contre le mur en attendant que le café coule, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Le dossier sur lequel il travaillait actuellement était celui d'un film se déroulant dans une école de musique. Son patron l'avait confié à ses soins et ceux de Haya, leur précisant bien qu'il était important qu'ils revoient chaque détail des chorégraphies avant que le tournage ne commence. Il soupira et pensa qu'il aurait préféré avoir à faire la critique de la danse du spectacle qui se produisait en ce moment en ville. Au moins, ça lui aurait évité de plonger autant dans ses souvenirs.

Le scénariste qui s'était aussi occupé de la majeure partie des chorégraphies du film avait quelques années de plus que lui mais il avait comme lui, était étudiant à la Konoha's Academy et Sasuke le sentait dans chacun des descriptions de l'école de musique des protagonistes du film mais surtout dans les pas de danse qu'ils devaient effectuer. Et plus il travaillait sur ce dossier avec Haya, visionnant les vidéos des versions non définitives de danses ou lisant les rapports, plus il pensait à son passé et à sa visite à la Konoha's Acdemy.

Quelque part, en voyant Temari encore là-bas, entourée d'élèves, Sasuke s'en était voulu et s'n voulait toujours. Il avait lâchement abandonné, avait arrêté la danse, n'avait pas cherché à se battre et avait suivit le mouvement de ses amis. Aujourd'hui, des années après, chaque vendredi après-midi, il allait dans un centre sportif pour danser, mais quelque part, il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas suffisamment d'heures passées à tourner, virevolter, sauter. Et plus que tout, même s'il aimait danser, il préférait le faire avec ses amis.

Parfois quand leurs chorégraphies lui manquait trop, il insérer un disque amateur qu'avait enregistré les Tsubasa no Chou à l'académie, il se plaçait au centre de la pièce, pieds nus sur le parquet et fermait les yeux. Il s'imaginait alors les musiciens du groupe, les anciens Uta no Shinkan, derrière lui, s'afférant sur leurs instruments, Naruto micro en main et les danseurs du groupe, dont lui, les anciens Taka, autour de lui. Il dansait alors, calquant ses mouvements à ceux qu'il voyait dans son esprit et plus que jamais, dans ses moments là, le plaisir et la passion de danser étaient présents. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, que la chanson se terminait et qu'il se souvenait qu'il était seul dans la grande pièce au parquet luisant, le manque lui revenait cruellement en pleine figure, serrant ses entrailles.

Il sursauta en entendant le petit « bip » que lâchait la machine pour prévenir que le café était prêt et en servit deux tasses. Il prit place aux côtés d'Haya en face de la table ronde et lui en tendit une. Elle l'accepta avec un sourire et prit une gorgé du liquide brulant. Au bout de quelles secondes de silence où chacun but son café, elle déclara en riant :

-Deux cafés d'affilé le matin va nous mettre en forme, dis-moi !

Il se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire et elle soupira, devinant que quelque chose le contrariait. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce alors elle se permit d'aborder le sujet :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il leva les yeux interrogateurs et surprit vers elle et elle continua :

-Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien depuis quelques temps, tu te pers constamment dans tes pensées. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il revit le sourire de Temari, et celui de ses élèves.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il n répondait pas.

-Je vais bien, nia-t-il en prenant une gorgé.

-Depuis que tu as vu ton amie tu es…différent, expliqua-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

-Différent ? Comment ça ?

-Tu es là, mais en fait, tu ne l'es pas vraiment.

Pour lui, ça ne voulait rien dire et devant son air perplexe, elle continua :

-Sasuke, ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles ici ?

-Quelques années, répondit-il sans faire le compte.

-Mais tu n'as jamais réellement totalement aimé ce travail je me trompe ?

-Bien sûr que si, sinon, pourquoi me serais-je donner le mal d'y entrer ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais que tu me dises.

Sasuke dut avoir l'air surpris, car Haya ricana quelque peu.

-J'ai appris à te connaitre tu sais, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément, commença-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, signe que c'était réciproque.

-Mais je me demande vraiment si c'était ton premier choix, ce métier, acheva la jeune femme.

Il leva un sourcil. Etait-ce si évident.

-Tu es là sans l'être, répéta-t-elle. Même quand tu es concentré sur tes dossiers, tu sembles être ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer pendant l'après-midi où tu étais avec ton amie et ça ne me regarde pas, mais apparemment, ça a réveillé quelque chose d'important au point de te tracasser…

-J'ai dansé.

-Vraiment ? Je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Une excellente même. Je t'ai surpris une fois en train de danser en allant à ma séance de gym un vendredi et …

-Quand ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, montrant que ça n'avait pas d'importance et enchaina :

-Tu n'as pas ta place ici, Sasuke. Ton avenir n'est pas en quatre murs mais su une scène, tu en as réellement la capacité.

-Mon avenir est déjà tout tracé avec cette entreprise, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est sûr que ce sur quoi tu travailles touche à un domaine que tu connais. Mais tu n'as pas à analyser des chorégraphies, Sasuke, tu as à les danser.

Elle se leva, prenant sa tasse de café et se retoruna une dernière fois avant de sortir :

-Tu es encore jeune, tu as du talent, de la passion, et par-dessus tout, tu as encore le choix. Alors fais le bon.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle le laissa seul. Il examina un instant son reflet dans le café et le descendit d'une traite. Il sortit sans portable, et composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Heureusement, son interlocuteur décrocha vite :

-_Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de m'appeler le matin, Sa-chan_, plaisanta une voix chaleureuse au bout du fil.

-Suigetsu, souffla le dit « Sa-chan », soulagé d'entendre son meilleur ami.

Il avait besoin de parler, de réconfort, il avait besoin de son ami le plus proche. A l'entente de son prénom et non du surnom habituel, Suigetsu s'assombrit et demanda à l'autre bout du fil :

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

-J'ai besoin de parler, je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais est-ce que je pourrais venir diner chez vous ce soir ? S'enquit-il alors.

-_Bien sur, pas de problèmes._

-Merci, à ce soir alors.

-_Ouais, à ce soir, mais Sasuke ?_

-Oui ?

-_C'est grave ?_

-Justement, je ne sais pas.

-_Ok. A ce soir._

-A ce soir.

Il raccrocha et souffla. Ce soir, grâce à ses deux meilleurs amis, il allait être fixé.

Le reste de sa journée passa doucement entre une réunion, le dossier à finir sur le film et les regards insistants d'Haya. Quand enfin la petite aiguille d'arrêta sur dix-huit heures et quelques, il prit son manteau et ses affaires pour partir sans plus. Il prit le bus qui allait vers les quartiers où résidaient ses amis et cala ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il mit une musique sans réellement choisir et sachant que le trajet aller être long, ferma les yeux.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il arriva à sa destination. Il frappa à la porte, levant un sourcil en attendant l'animation derrière et entra après avoir reçu la permission de Suigetsu. Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur son sac sur le meuble de l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon, d'où il lui semblait venir les voix.

Il eut un doux sourire en entendant les petits pas fort de Sawa. Il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaitre, car comme tous les enfants, elle tapait du talon en marchant. Finalement dans le cadre de la porte du salon, il reçut le petit corps chaud de l'enfant contre lui avec un « Tonton ! » retentissant. Il la souleva pour lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue et murmura d'une voix douce :

-Salut princesse.

Ladite Princesse eut un sourire splendide, brillant d'enfance et d'innocence et il la reposa au sol. Aussitôt, la petite couru rejoindre ses parents et en la suivant du regard, Sasuke remarqua qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'habituellement. Il détacha donc les yeux de la bouille d'ange de l'enfant et les tourna vers les autres invités. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en les reconnaissant mais bien vite, il sentit un doux sourire se frayait un chemin sur son visage. Une tendre chaleur s'engouffra en lui, le touchant jusqu'au cœur.

Il les détailla, un par un. En face de Karin, Hinata se tenait, les traits d'une adulte douce et épanouie avec son ventre rebondie. Derrière cette dernière, une bague ressemblant beaucoup à celle de l'Hyuga à l'annuaire gauche, Shikamaru lui souriait mollement, ses cheveux détachés. Plus à droite, Neji le sondait de ses grands yeux clairs, quelques mèches lui cachaient maintenant le regard. Sai lui tenait la main, le visage beaucoup plus mature que dans ses souvenirs, une impression sûrement amplifiée par ses cheveux un peu plus courts qu'avant. De l'autre côté de Karin et Suigetsu qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, il retrouva avec surprise Temari et sa frange fournie. Très proche de celle-ci, Choji lui souriait, ses cheveux étant devenue une abondante crinière. Shino, ses cheveux ébouriffés à l'air libre pour la première fois devant Sasuke le scrutait derrière ses lunettes noires. En trépignant de joie, Kiba attira l'attention de Sasuke qui sentit la joie de revoir ses triangles rouges le traversait de part en part.

Il remarqua qu'une dernière personne qu'il n'avait pas encore vue se trouvait aux côtés de Kiba, il passa donc son regard sur elle. Son cœur sauta un battement et son estomac se serra quand il l'eut reconnue. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à identifier l'écharpe orange, le pendentif bleu, le piercing à l'arcade droite, les cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Il n'arriva pas à décoller son regard de celui ciel qui lui avait tant manqué.

Personne ne sut combien de temps ils se fixèrent, peut-être seulement une poignée de secondes, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être même de longues heures.

Finalement, ce fut Kiba qui les réveilla de leur état de transe quand, sentent le malaise, il se dirigea vers Sasuke avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et ils s'étreignirent, heureux de se revoir.

-Kiba, lui souffla Sasuke dans le cou.

Sasuke partit étreindre les autres mais une fois devant son ancien petit ami, il hésita un instant, et le serra brièvement contre lui.

-Je vais coucher la petiote, déclara Karin alors qu'ils se séparaient déjà.

-Laisse je vais le faire, lui proposa Sasuke avant que Naruto n'ouvre la bouche.

Il prit Sawa déjà endormie dans ses bras sous le sourire de Karin et monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre rose de la petite fille et la déposa soigneusement sur son lit. Il la recouvrit de sa couverture et cala sa peluche contre elle, ne prenant pas la peine de la changer. Il déposa un bisou sur son front et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

Il s'engagea alors dans l'escalier pour redescendre mais s'arrêta à la troisième marche. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et des papillons volaient dans son ventre. Cela n'avait duré qu'un infime moment, mais il avait sentit le corps de Naruto contre le sien. Cela n'avait duré qu'un infime instant mais il avait sentit sa chaleur, ses bras et son odeur.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un infime instant, mais son cœur recommençait déjà à le faire souffrir.

* * *

><p>Naruto regarda Sasuke montait les marches, son précieux colis dans les bras.<p>

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, cette vision le marqua.

Sasuke avait changé sans réellement avoir changé. Ses soyeux cheveux ébène lui tombaient toujours délicatement sur la nuque, les yeux et le visage. Son visage était toujours aussi beaux, son odeur –qu'il avait sentie dès qu'il était entré- toujours aussi enivrante. Ce qui avait changé était son attitude envers lui, cette étreinte trop courte, trop indifférente. Mais il avait ressentie son corps se collait au sien, il avait put passer ses bras autour de lui.

-J'ai vraiment la flemme de faire à manger pour autant de monde, on commande des pizzas, décida Karin.

Elle alla chercher un stylo et une feuille et demanda :

-Qui veut quoi ?

Il y eut quelques rires et tout le monde s'empressa de répondre alors que du quoi de l'œil Naruto vit Sasule redescendre. Il s'interdit mentalement de trop le regarder mais n'y arriva pas réellement. Devant sentir son regard fixe sur lui, Sasuke le regarda à son tour. Mais cette fois Naruto y trouva une certaine rancœur tout à fait compréhensible et baissa la tête.

-Prend-moi une aux trois fromages, s'il te plait, Karin, déclara sasuke en enfilant son manteau.

Elle hocha la tête et Suigetsu demanda :

-Tu vas où, Sa-chan ?

Naruto eut un sourire en entendant les surnoms si habituels. Mais quand pour toutes réponses, Sasuke montra un paquet de cigarette, il fronça les sourcils.

Suigetsu aussi regarda Sasuke partir d'un air septique, il savait que sasuke détestait fumer avant un repas. Il repensa alors à la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eut avec lui et décida qu'il était temps qu'il lui parle. Mais alors qu'il allait prévenir sa belle, Naruto le devança en attrapant son manteau et déclara :

-Prend-moi en une aux champignons, s'il te plait, Karin.

Et sortit. Suigetsu regarda la porte surpris mais le laissa rattraper l'autre jeune homme lui-même.

* * *

><p>Naruto avait rejoint Sasuke qui s'était appuyé contre un lampadaire dehors et demanda :<p>

-Je croyais que fumer avant de manger enlever toutes les saveurs ?

Sasuke frissonna sous la voix grave qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps puis se tourna vers lui sans rien dire et Naruto s'en voulut aussitôt de son agressivité impulsive quand il aperçut son tee-shirt sous la veste de Sasuke.

-Je fume quand quelque chose me dérange, rétorqua Sasuke et Naruto accusa le coup, l'ayant mérité.

Sasuke leva la tête vers le ciel noir en crachant la fumée, mais la pollution de la ville l'empêcha de voir les étoiles. Il rebaissa alors la tête et inhala une autre bouffée de tabac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il espérait neutre pour ne pas craquer.

Naruto lui répondit un peu brusquement, mal à l'aise :

-Temari veut reformer le groupe.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, faisant le lien avec ses pensées depuis des semaines et la phrase de Naruto.

-Tu..Commença-t-il.

Naruto le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'était pas franchement le genre de Sasuke d'hésiter.

-Tu as accepté ? Demanda alors Sasuke.

-Oui, j'ai envoyé la lettre de démission à mon agence et nous sommes allés chercher Kiba, Shino, Choji, Sai, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Karin et Suigetsu.

-Ils ont tous accepté ?

-Oui, Suigetsu et Karin n'ont sûrement pas put te le dire car on ne les a vu que cette après-midi.

Sasuke prit le temps de tirer encore une fois sur sa cigarette et déclara :

-Je vois, je suppose que je vais devoir m'y remettre aussi alors…

Naruto sembla rayonner de joie à ses paroles, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit aussi facile et ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke avait accepté mais ça lui convenait.

-De toutes manières, ces derniers temps, l'envie de danser se faisait vraiment oppressante, se justifia Sasuke.

-Merci Sasuke, vraiment, murmura lors Naruto.

-Que ce soit clair, répondit aussitôt Sasuke. Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je le fais pour moi, mes amis, pour les Tsubasa no Chou, mais pas pour toi. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire pour toi.

« Nous y voilà » pensa amèrement Naruto.

Il tourna le regard vers Sasuke mais ne put soutenir son regard brûlant. Il observa alors la rue vide, peut-être aussi vide que son cœur à l'heure actuelle.

-Je sais, déclara-t-il alors.

Sasuke tourna un regard à la fois curieux et coléreux vers lui. Comme s'il pouvait savoir !

-Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire pour moi mais tu le fais, et j'en suis quand même heureux. Je veux réellement changer et redevenir comme avant, Sasuke. Et je veux reformer les Tsubasa no Chou.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Temari m'a amené à la Konoha's Académie.

Sasuke en sursauta presque, leur ancienne école avait aussi provoqué en lui l'envie de remonter sur scène.

-J'ai conscience, continua Naruto, que ça ne sera pas facile. On va avoir du mal à tous se réordonner au niveau musical et rythmique mais vous m'avez tous trop manqué pour que j'abandonne si facilement et redevienne l'imbécile que j'ai été jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Surtout toi.

Naruto ferma les yeux, il voulait réussir à être honnête. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, Sasuke lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Je n'avais pas l'air de te manquer depuis notre rupture Naruto. Comment peux-tu revenir dans nos vies après tant d'années, prétendre que tu as changé et tout chambouler ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu étais devenu ? Tu ne pensais qu'à la gloire et l'argent, tu as changé de style de musique et même de vêtements juste parce que tes producteurs te l'avaient demandé. Tu es devenu prétentieux et égoïste.

-J'aurais tout le temps de te prouver que je suis redevenu le même qu'avant pendant nos répétitions, quand on sera tous réunis, Sasuke. Je…j'ai vraiment essayé de me nier la face ses dernières années, je me suis éloignés de vous tous, surtout de toi, prétendant qua ça ne me faisais rien mais c'est faux. Sasuke, mon ancienne vie me manque, tu me manque aussi, énormément. J'ai besoin de toi et…

-Tu as besoin de moi ? Le coupa sèchement Sasuke. Pour quoi faire, Naruto ? Assouvir tes pulsions ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux surprits.

-Ce n'est pas…bredouilla-t-il.

-Ne prends pas cet air étonné Naruto, reprit Sasuke. Tu rentrais tard le soir, les soirs où tu rentrais soit dit en passant, et le matin tu partais avant même que je me réveille, et ne dis pas que c'était ton boulot qui t'obligé à rentrer à vingt-trois heures et à partir à sept heures. Si ce n'est pas vrai, explique-moi pourquoi les seules et rares fois où je te voyais, tout se finissait dans un lit ? Explique-moi pourquoi je me sentais insignifiant et sali chaque matin où tu étais parti sans même me dire un mot ? Sérieusement Naruto, comment est-ce que je pourrais te croire ?

Naruto serra les dents, Sasuke n'avait même pas hurlé mais pourtant ses paroles l'avaient transpercé de part en part. Il ne voulait pas voir cette douleur dans son regard, mais savait qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit.

En désespoir de cause, il ne put qu'affirmer :

-Mais pourtant, moi, je t'aime encore…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto, répondit alors Sasuke.

Naruto releva la tête surpris, et sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux sous l'émotion. Mais quand il voulut d'approcher, Sasuke se recula avec un sourire triste.

-Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner.

Naruto voulut lever une main pour le retenir mais son corps semblait figé sous la douleur. Sasuke avait les yeux humides, brillants mais il ne pleurait pas.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours reformer les Tsubasa no Chou ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête et Naruto pris sa décision.

-Je sais que m'excuser n'est pas suffisant, mais je vais tout faire pour que tu me croies. Je suis réellement en train de revenir celui que j'étais et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir put m'en rendre compte plus tôt mais tu n'as jamais été un jouet pour moi, Sasuke. Et si ma parole n'est pas suffisante, je te le prouverais aussi.

Il planta son regard dans celui abysse de Sasuke et acheva :

-Je te prouverai que j'ai changé et que je t'aime.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et doucement avoua :

-Je vois quelqu'un, Naruto.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, sa soudaine volonté mit en doute.

-Mais…je croyais que tu…bredouilla-t-il.

-Si, je t'aime encore, répondit fermement et tristement Sasuke. Mais pendant ton absence, j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, je sors de temps en temps en ville, au cinéma ou au restaurant avec quelqu'un. On n'est pas encore officiellement ensemble. Il s'appelle Heiji et je l'apprécie beaucoup.

-Quoi ? Mais…commença alors le blond.

-Mais quoi, Naruto ? Toi ? Le coupa Sasuke. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble Naruto, donc ça ne te concernes plus vraiment et de plus, je ne serais même pas surpris d'entendre que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre entre temps, donc ne me donne pas de leçon.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il avait prit sa décision quelques instants plus tôt, personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. D'un geste rapide, il le prit par le poignet et le colla contre son torse, le faisant hoqueter de surprise dans la manœuvre.

-N'ose plus jamais dire que ça ne me concerne pas, Sasuke. Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne. Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit. Et je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que se soit d'autres que toi. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais non ? Alors ce type ne représente rien. Je vais tout faire pour te prouver que j'ai changé. Je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne te laisserais pas à quiconque soit en sûr, déclara-t-il fermement.

Il se pencha encore plus et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce que Sasuke attendait, ce fut doux, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gémir un peu. Quand Naruto le relâcha, il recula un peu. Naruto le regarda, lui sourit d'un air mi-doux mi-déterminé et déclara :

-Ne l'oublie pas.

Et le laissa là pour rejoindre les autres.

Sasuke se retrouva donc seul, quelque peu soulagé d'avoir revu un peu du Naruto dont il était tombé amoureux mais douloureux de la tournure des évènements. Son cœur sautait un battement en sachant que Naruto l'aimait encore mais se serrait en appréhendant la difficulté des évènements à venir.

Il regarda d'un œil vide sa cigarette se consumait au sol, étant tombée il ne savait quand dans la conversation et fit la seule chose que son esprit était encore capable de lui ordonner.

Il se laissa glisser au sol.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes! Une grosse bonne année soit dit en passant!**

**Donc voilà (enfin) le chapitre 5. Dedans, on y retrouve...beaucoup de conversations téléphoniques je l'avoue xD Bon plus sérieusement, on y retrouve deux de nos chers amis qui rejoignent le groupe et l'apparition du fameux Heiji!**

**Naruto fait très amoureux dans ce chapitre contrairement à Sasuke et son éternelle attitude distance, va falloir que je rectifie ça...**

**Bon, bonne lecture!**

**Réponse au reviews:**

**_Mimicam:_ merci beaucoup :) Voila la suite :)**

**_Jene:_ salut, non Sasuke ne se laissera pas trop faire et Naruto ben...euh, il va apprendre l'humilité xD**

**_Mery:_ Merci :)**

**_PhoeniixMiiles_: Hey ;D Je suis contente que "Your call" te plaise, j'adore cette chanson, et tu avais raison, j'ai écrit "Papillon" juste en ayant en tête le spectacle de la fin xD Je suis vraiment extra super désolé sur les fautes de frappes, parce que je n'ai pas de Beta lectrice et que je me relis que très peu, j'essaierai de faire des efforts, promis! Ne tue pas naruto, ok? J'en ai encore besoin pour la fic, même s'il a agit comme un sal***! xD Il va se rattraper, t'inquiètes xD Heiji, le gars s'appelle Heiji, je sais pas pourquoi, tout le monde le déteste xD Merci de me suivre, voila le chapitre :D Bsx**

**_3 Camomille 3:_ merci :D Pour les chansons, ça dépend des quelles tu as aimé parce que j'ai vraiment des styles très différents parfois xD Pour la publications, je suis assez irrégulière (désolé) c'est soit toute les semaines, soit toutes les deux semaines, soit toutes les trois xD Mais sinon, quand tu laisse un commentaire, tu peux cocher "Story alert" et on t'envoie un mail des qu'une nouveau chapitre arrive :) Je réponds toujours aux reviews juste avant le chapitre :) Encore merci :) **

**_Philae89:_ la voila :D**

* * *

><p>-Où est Sasuke ? S'enquit Karin en voyant Naruto revenir dans leur salon, seul.<p>

-Dehors, il finit sa clope, lui mentit-il.

Suigetsu fronça les sourcils en l'entendant mais ne releva pas. Il le regarda simplement s'assoir sur une des chaises de la table et se fit la réflexion que son pauvre petit salon à lui et à Karin n'était vraiment pas fait pour accueillir autant de monde. L'unique canapé et les deux fauteuils étaient occupés et il désespérait, avec une pointe d'amusement, de voir certains de ses amis assis à même le sol, comme pendant le temps de leur adolescence. Bien sur, il ne visait pas Kiba, qui était toujours assis n'importe où sauf sur une chaise.

-Je ne dis pas que Tenten et Gaara ont un sale caractère, je dis juste qu'ils ont une forte personnalité, c'est tout, se défendit justement Kiba.

-Ce qui revient au même, rétorqua Shikamaru en baillant.

Hinata eut un rire discret alors que Kiba grommelait discrètement. Shino eut un sourire mi-tendre et mi-amusé et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami qui appuya aussitôt un peu plus la tête sur ce contact en souriant.

-Ce sont les prochains que vous voulez aller chercher ? S'intéressa Karin en se rapprochant, suivit de Suigetsu qui décidément, ne pouvait pas se passer de sa femme trop longtemps et passa ses bras autour de sa fine taille.

Ce fut Sai qui lui répondit :

-Oui, ils tiennent un salon de coiffure non loin du centre de Tokyo.

-Ensemble ? Demanda Suigetsu.

-Ensemble, affirma Sai.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se sont mariés ?

-Non, rétorqua Temari, toujours proche de son frère. Ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis un an, et codirigent leur salon en tant qu' « amis ». Mais on sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne redeviennent plus, acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les autres eurent un sourire entendu et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Naruto eut aussi un sourire en les entendant, quoique plus discret. Au moment où il se fit la réflexion que Sasuke mettait du temps à revenir, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et ses sourcils se froncèrent en lisant le nom inscrit.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux sourires de ses mais qui lui avaient sans qu'il ne le sache tellement manquer et s'éloigna un peu, s'appuya seul sur un mur du couloir. Il décrocha sans plus tarder :

-Kimito-san ? Salua-t-il sans plus de formalité.

-_Naruto !_ Ragea la voix raque et cassée de son producteur à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui le fit plisser le nez. _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

-Qu'est-ce que quoi signifie ? Demanda Naruto malgré qu'il sache pertinemment où était le problème.

-_J'arrive ce matin tout heureux du succès et de l'argent que mon étoile montante que tu me rapporte quand j'ouvre chacune de mes lettre et en trouve une de démission ! La tienne ! _

Avant même que Naruto ne puisse répondre il enchaina :

-_Qui ? Qui t'as fait une meilleure offre que nous ? Quelle agence ? Et combien te proposent-ils ? C'est l'agence hi-sound, hein ? Je le savais ! Combien t'ont-ils donné pour que tu nous quittes ainsi ?_

Naruto soupira, cette conversation ne lui donnait déjà mal au crâne. Bizarrement, il n'avait entendu que le mot « argent ».

-Aucune agence ne m'a fait d'offre, Kimito-san. Je suis parti de mon plain gré.

-_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Il eut envie de lui répondre un grand « parce que c'est ainsi, connard ! » et de raccrocher mais se retint de justesse et inspirant un grand coup, il déballa d'une traite :

-Je veux reformer mon groupe de musique et de danse d'avant, nous allons bientôt aller voir un autre producteur, un qui ne nous séparera pas et qui ne changera pas notre style de musique comme vous l'avez fait avec moi.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil puis un rire gras et malhonnête résonna. Naruto fronça les sourcils, se disant que si Kimito était en face de lui à l'heure actuelle il n'aurait pas hésité à le frapper d'un bon revers.

-_Tu oublies que justement, c'est moi qui t'es apporté la gloire et le succès, tu n'arriveras à rien sans moi. Et notre contrat n'est pas terminé._

-Nous y arriverons même sans vous et le contrat ne peut pas continuer si l'artiste refuse de travailler, sur ce, bonsoir Kimito-san, répondit-il et il raccrocha aussitôt, peu désireux d'entendre les jurons que son interlocuteur s'apprêtait sans doutes à déballer.

Quand il revint au salon, Sasuke fit son apparition en même temps que lui, les bras chargés de pizzas. Suigetsu se précipita vers son meilleur ami, mais pas pour l'aider, pour lui prendre sa pizza et aller s'assoir. La grimace de Sasuke, entre le comique et le désespoir, fit ricaner quelques uns alors que Naruto s'approcha de lui. Il lui pris la moitié de la pile et la posa sur la table, avant de prendre l'autre moitié qu'il restait et de faire de même.

-Merci, souffla doucement Sasuke.

Naruto lui envoya un sourire mais Sasuke ne lui rendit pas et se détourna. Naruto ne s'en formula pas.

Après qu'il ait distribué chaque pizza, Sasuke s'installa au sol, à côté de Kiba. Il prit une bouchée de la part de sa pizza et s'intéressa à la conversation.

Ce qui s'avéra plutôt dur quand son foutu ancien petit ami n'arrêter pas de le fixer avec ce sourire en coin.

* * *

><p>Tenten jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en soupirant. Il était dix huit heures, il allait bientôt fermer et elle pourrait rentrer se reposer dans son petit appartement. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de clients dans cette période, et Gaara et elle manquaient à chaque fois de se retrouver déborder.<p>

Elle laissa son regard glisser vers son collège et ancien amant et l'observa. Il était de carrure ferme, due à leurs entrainements réguliers de sports, ses bras musclés s'agitant, ciseaux à la main autour d'une adolescente brune. Elle repoussa un soupir en le regardant passer ses doigts si habiles dans les boucles fines de la cliente pour en saisir une mèche, et ses cheveux rouges qui caressaient doucement sa nuque pâle.

Surement sentant son regard, il se tourna vers elle, dévoilant ses yeux clairs entourés de noir, son tatouage au front et son petit sourire qui se voulait charmeur, comme à chaque fois qu'il la surprenait à l'observer.

Elle détourna un instant le regard, les joues légèrement roses, mais la tentation de replonger ses pupilles dans celles bleues vertes de son homologue était si forte qu'elle ne résista pas. Elle se perdit un instant dans leur immensité, puis pour reprendre contenance, déclara :

-Vas-y mollo avec le shampoing Hair'Op, on n'en a pas racheté.

-T'inquiètes, lui répondit Gaara. Avec les cheveux fins qu'elle a, j'ai plutôt utilisé du Solid'Up.

Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le carnet des rendez-vous du lendemain, ignorant que Gaara l'avait observé un instant avec sérieux avant de retourné à sa coupe.

La sonnette de la porte tinta doucement et Tenten jura mentalement contre ces clients qui ne savaient pas lire les horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture. Avec un ton ennuyé et morne elle informa :

-Désolé nous allons fermer dans dix minutes, veuillez repasser un autre jour ou prendre rendez-vo…

Elle se coupa dans son élan en voyant qui était la personne qui était rentré dedans.

Sasuke se tenait devant elle, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Elle le trouva resplendissant de santé dans son slim noir et sa chemise toute aussi sombre, son teint pâle était lumineux sous les spots du salon. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux noirs et brillant de joie non contenue de l'ami qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. Quand il ouvrit ses bras en haussant les épaules, elle ne résista pas et se jeta dedans. Il la serra fortement durant une poignée de secondes et quand ils se séparèrent, elle s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais Gaara les interrompit :

-Tenten ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il tout en faisant payer sa cliente. On va fermer, on n'a pas le tant pour un nouveau client, même si c'est juste pour un balayage.

Tenten se décala pour le laisser découvrir son interlocuteur, et eut la légère satisfaction de voir Gaara sans voix. Le sourire de Sasuke prit plus d'ampleur en le voyant et il demanda :

-Et si je ne viens pas pour mes cheveux ?

Gaara sembla reprendre ses esprits et avec un fin et discret sourire, il répondit :

-Dans ce cas, ça peut se négocier.

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de son amie et de son ancienne conjointe en quelques pas, ne se souciant guère de la jeune et dernière cliente de la journée qui partait, et entraina Sasuke dans une étreinte virile mais affectueuse.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sasuke se fit la remarque que Gaara s'était un peu radouci, pour leur grand bonheur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'enquit alors Tenten.

-Il faut que je vous parle, déclara alors Sasuke en reprenant son sérieux.

Gaara haussa un sourcil et il continua :

-A tous les deux.

Tenten lui ofrit un sourire et déclara :

-Ok, laisse-nous juste le temps de nettoyer.

Elle montra d'un geste large du bras le sol recouvert de cheveux de toutes les couleurs et s'apprêta à aller chercher les balais mais Sasuke lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en annonçant :

-Crois-moi, ça pourra attendre Tenten.

Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et il désigna la baie vitrée du salon. A travers, ils purent voir leurs amis leur faire de grands signes et sourires, tous ratatinés et collés au verre. Tenten laissa son tablier tomber au sol et se précipita dehors, courant entrelacer avec force et joie chacun de ses amis. Derrière elle, Gaara s'avança aussi pour les serrer, moins précipitamment et Sasuke les suivit.

Tenten était tellement heureuse de les revoir, il y avait Temari, Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Shino et même Naruto. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire penaud mais elle balaya son geste en le serrant tout aussi fort que les autres. Ils étaient presque tous réunis, c'était ce qui comptait pour elle.

-Je suis trop heureuse de voir revoir, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Temari lui serra le bras et s'apprêta à lui répondre quand Gaara lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-On ne va pas discuter de ça au beau milieu de la rue, par contre. On trouve un café ?

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent en route.

Une fois installés dans un café pratiquement vide, Temari, soutenue par Naruto, leur expliquèrent la raison de leur présence.

A la fin des longues explications, Gaara examina Naruto, semblant chercher quelque chose sur son visage. Naruto le laissa faire, conscient de l'examin.

Tenten quant à elle, regarda un à un ses amis, dont les yeux pleins d'espoir la scrutaient. Elle eut un sourire et répondit :

-N'en dites pas plus, je vous suis, la danse m'a trop manqué.

Sa déclaration fut récompensée par de nombreux sourires tandis qu'au même moment Gaara sembla trouver ce qu'il chercher dans l'expression de Naruto puisqu'il eut un léger discret sourire. Neji se tourna alors vers lui et demanda :

-Et toi, Gaara, tu veux bien nous suivre et re-danser ?

Gaara se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire arrogant qui leur rappela celui que Sasuke pouvait faire à leurs seize ans, répondit :

-J'ai bien cru que vous ne le me demanderiez jamais.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire hautain et pendant un instant, ils se ressemblèrent étrangement.

-On est mal barré, souffla Kiba en les voyant faire, provoquant quelques rires.

Ils terminèrent leurs cafés rapidement tout en discutant, chacun heureux de constater que leur amitié ne s'était en rien effritée, et ils prirent la direction du prochain arrêt de bus.

-Et où vous logez, tous ? Demanda Gaara sur le chemin.

-Chez moi, répondit piteusement Naruto, s'attirant un coup de coude de Kiba.

-Tous ? S'étonna Tenten.

-Non, seulement ceux qui n'habitent pas Tokyo, répondit Shino. Donc moi, Kiba, et Choji qui habite un peu loin loge chez Temari par contre.

Les dits Temari et Choji s'échangèrent en regard entre le complice et le tendre. Tenten le nota dans un coin de sa mémoire mais ne fit aucun commentaire, jetant un discret coup d'œil à Gaara. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui demanda :

-Et les autres vous habitez où ?

-Moi et Suigetsu toujours dans notre maison en bordure de Tokyo, répondit Karin avec évidence.

-Sawa va bien ? S'enquit Tenten au passage.

Suigetsu sourit et approuva de la tête alors que Temari enchainait :

-Bah, moi vous le savez, j'habite un appart' pas loin d'ici.

-Nous, commença Neji en prenant la main de Sai, on habite en plein centre, et quelques rues plus loin, près du centre des affaires, il y a l'appartement d'Hinata et Shikamaru.

Les deux concernés hachèrent la tête et Naruto se tourna avec espoirs vers Sasuke. Espoirs qui fut récompensés quand ce dernier répondit en donnant son adresse :

-Avenue de l'Académie de Tokyo, immeuble numéro 133, appartement 9.

-Tu n'as toujours pas déménagé ? S'étonna alors Naruto alors qu'une joie sans nom l'habitait en découvrant que Sasuke vivait encore dans leur appartement.

Il ne fit plus aucune remarque sous le regard noir que lui envoya Sasuke et se contenta de laisser la joie que cette nouvelle lui apportait en souriant.

Une sonnerie de portable les interrompit tous et le sourire de Naruto prit en ampleur en reconnaissant une de leurs chansons originales qui datait de leur adolescence : « One of us ». Il regarda Temari chantonnait un doux : « _What if God was one of us » _et eut l'agréable surprise de voir Sasuke sortir son portable en souriant. Il décrocha et la musique s'arrêta en même temps que les conversations. Tous écoutèrent et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en le constatant.

-Allô ? Fit-il tout de même.

Il marqua une pause le temps d'écouter son interlocuteur et repris :

-Ah, Heiji…oui…humhum…

Il marqua une autre pause, toujours pour écouter, mais il plongea un instant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto, qui fronça les sourcils en entendant le fameux prénom.

-Je suis en ville avec des amis…

Chacun retourna à sa conversation, haussant quelques fois les épaules mais Naruto ne détourna pas son regard de Sasuke qui parlait avec son foutu Heiji au téléphone. Il ne sut pas ce que ce fameux Heiji annonça mais ça eut le don de faire rire doucement Sasuke, et de ce fait, d'agacer Naruto.

-Oui, reprit Sasuke. Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi ?

Il sembla étonné un instant alors que Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça tu le vois bien? Demanda Sasuke.

Il resta l'oreille collé au portable le temps de la réponse d'Heiji, puis, se retourna en raccrochant, attirant encore plus l'attention de Naruto. Un jeune homme de leur âge s'approcha et Sasuke eut un sourire. Un peu au ralenti, Naruto vit Sasuke et l'inconnu se serraient brièvement avant de se séparer.

-Salut, souffla l'inconnu à l'oreille de _son_ Sasuke.

-Salut, répondit en retour Sasuke.

Les autres se tournèrent vers eux, vaguement curieux.

-Les gars, je vous présente Heji, Heji voici, Suigetsu, Karin, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Temari, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Tenten…énuméra-t-il en les montrant alors qu'Heiji les saluait poliment.

-Et Naruto, acheva Sasuke.

Naruto serra la main qu'Heiji lui avait tendue comme aux autres et en profita pour l'observer.

Heiji avait les cheveux bruns comme beaucoup de japonais mais des yeux verts et une peau mate. Il n'était pas aussi beau que Sasuke et Naruto trouvait son sourire un peu trop arrogant. Non, décidément, Sasuke méritait mieux.

Il décida d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui souffler « parce que toi tu es mieux peut-être ? » sournois et s'intéressa à la conversation.

-Sasuke, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ? Proposa Heiji.

-Oui, bien sûr, avec plaisir, accepta de suite Sasuke.

Naruto essaya de contenir sa colère en déclarant :

-Voici notre bus, au revoir Sasuke.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête avec un sourire d'excuse que Naruto ignora.

-Heiji, salua ensuite le blond un peu sèchement.

Il monta dans le bus suivit des autres, seuls Gaara, Tenten, Sasuke et son foutu Heiji restèrent la rue. Ils se saluèrent et Sasuke et Heiji partirent ensemble. A travers la vitre du bus, Naruto les regarda s'éloigner avec un regard un peu triste. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son épaule et tourna la tête. Sai, à côté de lui, lui envoya un sourire réconfortant, la main sur son épaule. Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut le soutien de son ami à ses côtés.

Il passa son regard sur leurs autres amis et se sentit heureux d'être ici, avec eux.

* * *

><p>Il était vingt-deux heures et quelques et Naruto se retourna une fois de plus dans son grand lit deux places. Il n'arrivait pas dormir.<p>

En poussant un soupir, il s'enleva les couvertures et sortit du lit. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, souriant en entendant la respiration calme de Shino et les légers babillages de Kiba à travers la porte de la chambre d'amis, passa discrètement dans le salon où Choji dormait sur le canapé et entra enfin dans la cuisine.

Il se servit un verre d'eau fraiche, qu'il descendit d'une traite. Il reposa le verre vide à côté de l'évier et se glissa sur le balcon. Il respira l'air frais de la nuit et leva les yeux au ciel. Il soupira en remarquant que la pollution de la ville l'empêchait de voir les étoiles.

Les étoiles que Sasuke aimait tant voir.

Il soupira en se disant que ça devenait vraiment une habitude depuis quelques temps. Il sortit son portable.

Une envie d'appeler Sasuke.

Il hésitait. Et s'il avait changé de numéro ? Et s'il était avec Heiji ? Puis se souvenant de qui il était –il était Naruto Uzumaki, pas question qu'il laisse tomber- et de la décision qu'il aurait prise à son adolescence, il composa de mémoire le numéro du brun.

Plusieurs tonalités résonnèrent, le torturant, avant que la voix espéré ne réponde :

-_Allô ?_

-Sasuke ? C'est…c'est Naruto ?

Sasuke marqua une pause au bout du fil avant de répondre :

-_Naruto ? Il y a un problème ?_

-Non, aucun. Je ne te réveille pas au moins?

-_Non, Heiji vient juste de me ramener._

-Oh…Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-_Oui, ça va._

Naruto essaya encore une fois de retenir la frustration qui le gagnait mais ne put retenir sa question :

-Est-ce que tu l'as déjà embrassé ?

-_Naruto…_

-Je sais, désolé.

Il y eut un long silence où Naruto ré-admira le ciel, puis finalement, il lâcha :

-Je regardais le ciel, et j'ai eu envie de t'appeler quand j'ai remarqué qu'on ne voyait pas tes chères étoiles…

-_C'est marrant, je regardais le ciel aussi où moment où tu as appelé…_

-C'est beau, hein ?

-_Cela le serait encore plus avec des étoiles…_

-Ou avec une personne à tes côtés…

Il y eut un autre silence où Naruto écouta la respiration de l'autre le cœur battant mais Sasuke déclara :

-_Je vais aller dormir…_

Naruto sursauta presque en entendant cette phrase et nerveusement il déclara :

-Ah ouais…bonne nuit.

-_Bonne nuit, Naruto._

-A demain.

-_Oui. Oh, et Naruto ?_

-Ouais ?

-_Non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé._

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

-_On se voit, c'est tout, on ne sort pas ensemble. A demain._

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Naruto regarda avec un sourire son téléphone et partit se recoucher.

Cette fois, Morphée l'accueillit avec bonheur.


	7. Chapter 6

**Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, mais euh...les exams et autre évaluation, ça prend du temps xD Et puis j'ai eu un moment "panne d'inspiration" aussi. Bref, je sais que je m'excuse en chaque début de chapitre pour mon retard, mais je n'abandonnerai pas une fiction en cours et je la terminerai.**

**Sinon pour ce chapitre, et bien, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, bonnes comme mauvaises, enfin je pense. Pour les chiffres entre parenthèses, ce sont des notes à lire, des précisions, comme j'en avais marre de mettre à chaque fois des notes de l'auteur entre parenthèses, je reprend ce système. Je mets les notes à la fin du chapitre. Et la chanson chantée par Naruto est "Out of my head (acoustic)" de Theory of a deadman: .com/watch?v=jmw0GbGjPlw. Voila, j'espère que vous aurez une agréable lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jene: Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire :D**

**PhoeniixMiile: bonne année à toi aussi x) tout le monde accepte de reformer le groupe? Certes, mais pas facilement xD Sinnon, personne n'aime Heji ou le-producteur-de-Naruto x) et pour Sa-chan et Naruto, ça progresse t'en fais pas! Merci de lire!**

**Italolo: Merci, énormément merci :D**

**Kira Potter Malfoy: tout le monde hait Heji c'est bizarre xD**

**Haman0-chan: aaaaaaaah, mais ma grande et sublime Ha-chan, t'es une privilégiée, je t'ai déjà répondu :3**

**BaconStrips: bouh, ce que tu m'avais manquais ma Tranche de Bacon T-T (tiens ze boude pour la peine) nan, je n'ai pas mangé de Bacon mais bonnes fêtes en retard à toi aussi xD Merci de toujours me lire . je vois pas pourquoi tu déteste Heji xD Sinon, moi je suis plus pour le Narusasu que le Sasunaru mais enfin...Et OMFG! (oh my fuckin god) ce BG! Préviens-moi dès que t'as trouvé Sasuke!**

**Animophillenrose: Oui, naruto est trèèèèèèèèèès jalous, et pour les concert, dans ce chapitre se trouve un avant-gout. Merci de commenter.**

**Ninou: hey! :)merci beaucoup pour mon Os et pour la bagarre...limitons la violence veux-tu?**

**3 Camomille 3: le producteur? Si l'envie me prend un jour...merci de suivre!**

**Hikari-chan: merci de tes commentaires, moi aussi j'adore Gaara :D voici donc la suite.**

**Juetsy: merci :D**

* * *

><p>L'air se dégageait de sa bouche sous forme de buée blanche quand il respirait.<p>

Naruto se fit la remarque qu'il faisait très froid pour un après-midi de moi d'avril. La rue pavée sur laquelle il se promenait était pus au moins parcourue par beaucoup de gens. Des enfants qui tenaient la main de leurs parents rentraient chez eux, des couples enlacés prenaient leur temps, non désireux de se séparaient, des amis qui rigolaient ensemble, le nez emmitouflé dans leurs écharpes. Tout le monde semblait heureux en cette matinée.

Sauf lui.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Kiba et Shino qui l'attendaient, ou encore même réfléchir à une solution. Il ne voulait pas penser, juste décompresser pendant un instant. Regarder les passants qui étaient heureux malgré le froid derrière ses lunettes noires et son bonnet lui allaient très bien pour le moment.

Soudain, quand un groupe d'adolescentes passa à côté de lui, l'une d'entre elle le bouscula. Elle se retourna un instant, et Naruto crut qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Il la regarda à son tour et admira la beauté de son visage encore un peu rond un instant. Le surprenant, elle lui envoya un sourire et lâcha :

-Pardon, je ne vous avez pas vu.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle le fixa pendant une poignée de seconde, et il partit après un signe de la tête de peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse. Il continua de marcher pendant quelques mètres puis s'arrêta finalement devant une boutique de chaussures. Il regarda certains des modèles sans grand intérêts et plongea son regard dans celui de son reflet.

En regardant ses yeux, il se souvenu des yeux verts de l'adolescente qui l'avait bousculé. De doux yeux verts

Sakura aussi avait des yeux verts. Des yeux verts colériques et rancuniers. (1)

_« Comment peux-tu oser venir te montrer devant moi comme ça après tout ce que tu as fait ? Tout est de ta faute ! »_

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne voulait plus entendre sa voix, l'étouffant sous la culpabilité. Il lâcha la vitrine du regard et continua son chemin jusqu'à une jeune voix féminine ne l'interpelle :

-Monsieur !

Il se retourna, c'était la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé. La peur qu'elle l'ait reconnu le traversa un instant juste avant qu'elle ne lui sourit avec indulgence. Ses grands yeux bleus mers se plongèrent dans ses yeux à lui, bleu ciel. Différence et ressemblance.

-Vous avez fait tomber et oublier ceci, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant un papier.

La voix de Sakura résonna dans son esprit : _« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! »._

Il secoua la tête pour la chasser mais elle revint de plus belle : _« Que tu as oublié comment tu nous as tous abandonner ? Que tu nous as forcés à dissoudre le groupe ? Que tu nous a tous blessé ? De ce que tu as fait subir à Sasuke ? »_

-Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta l'adolescente devant son immobilité.

-Pardon, j'étais ailleurs... Commença-t-il.

_« Pardon ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ! Tout est de ta faute, et aujourd'hui tu te ramènes avec un simple pardon comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé ? »_ Avait hurlé Sakura.

-Merci de me l'avoir ramené, acheva-t-il en prenant le papier.

Elle hocha la tête, lui envoya un dernier sourire et partit rejoindre en courant ses amis qui l'attendaient en râlant plus loin. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire. Il retourna le papier qu'il avait légèrement froissé dans sa main.

C'était l'adresse de Sakura. Quand il l'avait demandé, Sai avait semblé hésiter puis avait pris une feuille sur un bloc-notes qui trainait par là et avait inscrit : « Rock Sakura, 19 avenue B.L. ». Il eut un sourire «Rock Sakura ». L'image fugace d'un jeune homme à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils épais. Rock Lee.

Bizarrement, il n'en était pas surpris.

Il changea de rue et arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur le seuil de son appartement. C'était assez ridicule de penser qu'il n'osait pas entrer dans son propre appartement. Il inspira et poussa la porte. Tout semblait calme. Il entra, signala sa présence en posant ses chaussures préalablement enlevés un peu plus fort que nécessaire et attendit que Kiba viennent l'harceler de question. Mais rien ne vint. Juste le silence qui s'entêtait à demeurer.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ces derniers jours, il avait oublié que son chez lui pouvait aussi être aussi silencieux qu'un CD vierge.

Il ricana un instant de ses métaphores intérieures et rangea son manteau. Il marcha en faisant glisser ses chaussettes sur le parquet luisant. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur un cadre posait sur le meuble juxtaposant le téléviseur. C'était Kiba qui l'avait posé là, lui ordonnant presque de ne jamais l'enlever. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eut l'intention en observant la photographie de tous ses précieux membres de Tsubasa no Chou qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il eut un sourire en pensant au cadre qui logeait sur sa table de nuit, dans sa chambre. Il se leva pour y aller et sursauta en y entrant.

-Sai ? S'étonna-t-il.

L'appelé releva machinalement la tête, assis sur le lit où, apparemment, il lisait les anciennes partitions qu'avait sortit Naruto hier soir. Il lui envoya un bref signe de la tête et l'informa :

-Choji est à son restaurant pour régler certains détails et Shino et Kiba sont partis se promener.

Naruto hocha la tête. Cela expliquer leur absence dans son loft.

-Ce sont les partitions de « Promise of a lifetime » (2) ?

-Ouais, j'ai cherché partout hier pour retrouver le classeur de nos anciennes partitions, les autres sont toujours dedans, acheva le blond en pointant un gros classeur qui trônait sur le bureau.

Sai eut un semblant de sourire et tapota la place à côté de lui. Naruto alla s'assoir en devinant bien le sujet qu'il allait aborder. Il soupira, malgré qu'il ne veuille pas en parler, il fallait bien le faire savoir. Il était déjà reconnaissant à Sai d'avoir fait en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda finalement son ami.

-Mal, répondit-il simplement.

-Digne de Sakura, remarqua alors Sai en haussant les épaules.

Naruto baissa un peu la tête. La culpabilité lui mangeait les entrailles, les regrets le cœur et quelques part, tapi au fond, sous une couche de sentiments contradictoires, la flemme de briller sur scène avec ses amis crépissait encore.

Sai observa son ami de pratiquement toujours et fronça les sourcils en se promettant d'avoir une petite conversation sérieuse avec Sakura.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? S'enquit-il alors.

Naruto fit un sourire triste et désolé et répondit :

-Que je n'avais pas le droit de revenir comme ça, que je vous avais abandonné, que tout était de ma faute. La séparation, l'éloignement…

Sai ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire quand il remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux et se ravisa. Au lieu de ça, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Naruto fixa songeur le classeur de partition à cette question. Finalement, lentement, il articula :

-La convaincre.

-Oui, mais comment ? Interroge Sai.

-J'ai ma petite idée, mais j'ai besoin de toi, pour ça, et de Choji, lâcha Naruto en sortant son téléphone.

Sai admira sa belle détermination, celle qu'il avait conservée depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Après ça, la soirée passa à vive allure pour Sai. Choji était venu aussitôt l'appel de Naruto reçu, ce dernier leur avait expliqué son projet, il avait fallu convaincre Temari par téléphone, et il avait bossé jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, où Sai décida qu'il était temps qu'il rentre, histoire que Naji ne s'inquiète pas plus qu'il devait l'être en ce moment.

Quand il sortit de l'appartement, le froid de la rue sous la nuit lui prit au visage, le rafraichissant après ses heures passaient au chaud à travailler, et à se concentrer. Il se rappela de l'expression faciale de Naruto lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Sakura quelques heures plus tôt et fronça les sourcils. Qu'importe ce qu'il dirait à Sakura, il ne pouvait pas la convaincre. Il se doutait quand même que si le plan de Naruto la ferait au moins revenir parmi eux, il ne suffirait pas pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Et la culpabilité infondée de Naruto augmenterait encore. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour convaincre des personnes par des actions, ça s'était le propre de Naruto, et ce qu'il avait vu ce soir l'en avait définitivement convaincue. Et ne parlons même pas des grands discours. Il n'était déjà pas très bavard de nature, alors encourager ou réprimander quelqu'un dans un monologue…

En revanche, il connaissait une personne capable de convaincre n'importe qui par la parole, même en très peu de mots. Une personne que Sakura écouterait. Une personne que tout le monde écoutait.

Il sortit son téléphone, chercha un nom dans sa liste de contact et appela. Au bout de quelles sonorités, son interlocuteur décrocha. Aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Sai commença :

-Allô, Sasuke ? C'est Sai. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Naruto descendit de sa moto dans la cours de la Konoha's Academy. Il attacha sa moto avec son casque à l'aide d'un antivol à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et traversa la curs vide d'élèves avec légerté. Dire qu'il y a de cela à peu près deux mois, il détestait cet endroit, et qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait de nouveau plus s'en passer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse ou ne cherche à le retenir.<p>

Il la traversa rapidement, observant du coin de l'œil, certains élèves qu'il voyait à travers les fenêtres et se rendit dans le bâtiment principal, le plus grand : celui des salles de chants et de danse. Il longea les couloirs avec l'impression d'être revenu à ses seize ans et toqua à la porte 17. Un « oui » féminin lui répondit et il entra.

Hinata le regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres, les yeux légèrement brillants et les rouges encore un peu rouges. Naruto devina qu'elle venait de rire. Elle se trouvait assise sur un grand ampli, soulevé par Kiba et Suigetsu.

Derrière aux, Neji, Sai et Suigetsu transportaient respectivement un tabouret, une guitare, et deux tabourets et les regardaient avec exaspération et une pointe d'amusement, faisant bien attention à ce que les deux danseurs ne fassent pas tomber la jeune femme enceinte.

Il les salua tous à tour de rôle, sentant ses muscles faciaux s'étiraient tellement son sourire devait être grand et s'adressant à Kiba et Suigetsu, demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Temari nous a réquisitionnés pour transporter les amplis et autre choses lourdes jusque dans la salle de spectacle, lui répondit Suigetsu.

-Ils resteront là-bas jusqu'au jour J, l'informa alors Neji, venant prendre la main de Sai.

Son petit ami lui envoya un doux sourire avant de tourner son regard vers Naruto et de lui demander :

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Ouais, répondit Naruto en désignant son sac à guitare sur son dos.

Sai hocha la tête et partit en direction de la salle de spectacle, suivit des autres. Là-bas, Kiba et Suigetsu leur souhaitèrent bonne chance et leur dirent en revoir alors que Naruto retrouva Temari, Choji qui finissait de monter sa batterie, Shino et Shikamaru.

Naruto leur envoya un sourire confiant, il avait passé trois semaines avec Sai, et parfois les passages de certains de leur amis, à travailler, encore et encore.

Aujourd'hui, le travail à fournir allait changer de nature mais tout devait être parfait pour convaincre Sakura.

Ils avaient deux mois.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient commencé les répétitions il y avait de ça cinq semaines.<p>

Naruto sortit le dernier de la salle de spectacle, fatigué. Il enfourcha sa moto et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pas si tard que ça mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Il voyait les lumières des lampadaires, des habitations et des boutiques défilaient à toute allure à travers son casque. Il se surprit à vouloir rester encre un peu dehors, profiter de la beauté d'une ville la nuit.

Il avait toujours adoré ça. Vaguer dans les rue la nuit, regarder les lumières qui brillaient comme des étoiles, sentir la fraicheur de la nuit sur ses joues, le rafraichissant et le reposant après une longue journée.

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus était les soirs où il sortait soudainement de sa chambre d'internat à la Konoha's Academy, étonnant à moitié Shikamaru. Il marchait alors avec des pas rapides dans les couloirs, enfilant tant bien que mal sa veste et ouvrait en grand la porte de la chambre de Sasuke et Suigetsu. Là, Suigetsu ne dédaignait même pas de lever les yeux de son occupation mais lançait toujours le blouson en cuir de Sasuke à Naruto qui l'attraper au vol. Il tirait ensuite celui qui à l'époque était toujours son petit ami à travers les couloirs et il ne s'arrêtait qu'en attendant le bus de nuit. Sasuke enfilait alors son manteau, souriant aux évènements à venir, et quand le bus arrivait, ils se dépêchaient de monter dedans. Souvent ils étaient seuls, et ils parlaient doucement, se susurrant des mots doux, ou riaient, décompressant après une longue journée. Sortant en plein centre ville, ils resserraient leurs lacets de chaussures, et partaient aussitôt en courant. Ils sillonnaient alors les rues, leurs jambes toujours plus lourdes, la respiration toujours plus difficile, les joues toujours plus rouges, mais jamais ils ne ralentissaient la cadence. Leurs yeux brillaient en regardant les lumières floues qui défilaient rapidement autour d'eux. Un sentiment d'euphorie et de liberté les prenait alors, et Naruto oubliait tout le reste, son esprit se focalisant alors sur les lumières de la ville qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Sasuke. Leur parcours n'était jamais semblable mais la destination demeurait la même : ma colline qui surplombait la ville. Ils s'appuyaient contre la barrière, la gorge et les poumons brûlant.

Naruto se souvenaient qu'ils pouvaient rester une ou deux heures, voir plus, à admirer les lumières de la ville de nuit, à parler, à s'embrasser, à rester ensemble tout simplement.

Un voile passa sur ses yeux.

Sasuke.

Le Sasuke dont il était fou amoureux.

Le Sasuke qui sortait maintenant officiellement avec ce_ foutu_ Heji.

* * *

><p>C'était deux mois plus tard, un jour de juillet où le soleil brillait bien fort.<p>

Naruto essuya la sueur de son front d'un revers de la main. Il venait de finir d'installer et de brancher les amplis avec Sai sur scène. Déjà, quelques adolescents venaient voir curieux.

Naruto leur envoya un sourire. Il se souvenait des rares pauses entre midi et deux où, parfois, d'anciens élèves diplômés de la Konoha's Academy venaient pour se produire sur la scène de leur apprentissage. Dans ces cas-là, il se pressait de venir voir les danseurs ou les musiciens qui excellaient toujours, suivi de ses amis, et se demandait si, lui aussi, plus tard, reviendrait sur cette scène.

Aujourd'hui, il avait la réponse.

Les élèves qui avaient devinés ce qui allai ce passait se pressaient maintenant vers la scène et Naruto plissa les yeux pour distinguer une chevelure rose à travers la foule. Une fois fait, il laissa à Sai le soin de faire les balances (3) et partit à sa poursuite. Il zigzagua entre plusieurs personnes, ignorant les commentaires et la rattrapa quand elle fut presque arrivait au portail.

Cependant, fronçant les sourcils, il constata que ce n'était pas pour lui que Sakura s'était arrêtée, mais pour Sasuke. Il vu sans entendre Sasuke lui dire quelque chose. Mais Sakura sembla lui répondre assez agressivement.

Cela continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il ne s'approche discrètement, quand finalement il entendit Sasuke :

-Cesse d'être immature Sakura !

Sa voix était froide, tranchante, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose l'énervait.

-Pardon ? Souffla la jeune femme.

-Remettre la faute entière sur les épaules d'une seule personne est un acte aussi injuste que puérile, et tu le sais, annonça plus calmement Sasuke.

-Mais…Tenta Sakura.

-Il n'y a aucun « mais », Sakura, la coupa aussitôt Sasuke. Peut-être que le fait que Naruto soit parti en soliste nous a tous bouleversé, peut-être que l'on avait besoin d'une pause après ça, mais jamais il ne nous a demandé d'arrêter. Jamais aucun de nous n'a signé un papier de fidélité à vie à notre groupe. On aurait du s'accrocher, mais on a préférait abandonner après son départ.

-Il est partit ! Tenta de nouveau Sakura.

-Et bien peut-être que l'on aurait du le ramener, rester en contact avec lui, lui montrer que notre musique était toujours là, mais on a rien fait de tout ça, on a tout arrêté et forcément que du coup il n'allait pas revenir.

Naruto observa le sourire qui se forma sur le visage de Sasuke. Il était à la fois doux et triste. Un paradoxe.

-Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, déclara-t-il alors, surprenant Sakura. Mais il est revenu. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui a fat changer d'avis, mais Naruto est revenu, avec sa détermination coriacede reformer le groupe. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il voudrait encore de nous, qui avont tout abandonné, mais il est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Sakura le regarda abasourdi et Sasuke soupira en voyant son manque de réaction.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, écoutes Sakura, écoutes attentivement, lâcha-t-il alors.

-Tu es prêt à lui pardonner ? Vraiment ? Demanda alors Sakura d'une voix basse.

Sasuke hocha prudemment la tête et à cette vue, Sakura demanda :

-Après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu vas juste lui pardonner, comme ça, parce qu'il est revenu ?

-Il n'est pas simplement revenu, Sakura. Il nous a permit de retrouver notre passion. Il s'est excusé sans attendre qu'on le fasse aussi, alors que ce qui s'est passé est de notre faute à tous. Et notre relation n'a rien à voir avec le groupe. Et de toute manière, là aussi, il n'est pas le seul fautif, j'aurais du agir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Sakura sembla encore plus étonnée mais il ne s'en formula pas. Il partit sans rien dire de plus et au bout de quelques mètres, il trouva Naruto. Ils s'offrirent des sourires un peu gênés, quoi que assez amusés par le fait qu'ils venaient de découvrir que chacun culpabilisait de son côté.

Ils rejoignirent les autres en silence. En les voyant arrivé, Sai fit un rapide signe à Naruto pour qu'il vienne se placer.

-Bonne chance, l'encouragea alors Sasuke.

Il allait partir des coulisses pour rejoindre les autres danseurs au premier rang quand une main le retint par le poignet. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut aussitôt cette poigne. Se forçant d'apparaitre calme, il se retourna alors vers Naruto.

-Euh…Merci, lâcha celui-ci.

Il haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi. Le voyant faire, Naruto continua :

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, avec Sakura. Et de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Il hésita un instant puis ajouta :

-Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Dieu qu'il était dur d'en parler au passé. Il ferma les yeux un instant et lâcha :

-Je sais que même si tu penses que ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute, ça l'est.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais un doigt se posa dessus pour l'en empêcher. Naruto le retira très vite, et Sasuke se surprit à être désolé pour Heiji en ce moment même.

-J'ai été vraiment salaud…désolé.

Sasuke hocha la tête, le regard planté sur ses lèvres, et Naruto devait bien avouer que la bouche de Sasuke l'attirait comme un aimant. Des centimètres disparurent entre eux, mais Sasuke se recula juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent en entendant le « Naruto, on t'attend » de Choji.

Naruto soupira mais regarda avec légèreté la silhouette de Sasuke rejoindre Suigetsu et les autres.

Le sourire qu'il lui avait offert avant de sortir, le discret sourire doux de Sasuke, lui suffisait amplement.

* * *

><p>Choji regard le public d'adolescents les acclamer.<p>

Cela devait bien faire deux heures qui jouaient et ils allaient entamer leur dernière chanson. Il regarda Sai et Naruto s'échanger un sourire. Ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux. Ils venaient d'interpréter de nouveaux titres qu'ils avaient écrits pendant ces derniers mois et parfois même des titres de leur adolescence. Il regarda ensuite leurs amis danseurs au premier rang, entourés de gamins admiratifs. Lee s'était joint à eux, et, entre deux chansons, avait hurlé un « BIEN SUR QUE JE VOUS SUIS DANS VOTRE RECONSTITUTION DE LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE ! » très bruyant qui avait fait rire Naruto.

Sakura, au départ colérique et à l'écart, s'était peu à peu détendue et sautillait maintenant de joie avec Tenten, Hinata, Temari et Karin. Naruto l'avait bien sur remarqué et n'avait jamais semblé autant s'amuser sur scène qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Choji sortit de derrière sa batterie, et alla chercher son djembé et trois tabourets en coulisses. Quand il revint, Sai et Naruto avait déjà réglé leurs micros et branché leur guitare. Il leur donna leurs tabourets et il s'assirent dessus, Choji les imita en calant son djambé entre ses cuisses.

Sai commença à jouer en même temps que Naruto, qui utilisa aussi sa voix :

_I can't get you out of my head  
>God knows I've tried<br>But I just can't forget  
>Those crazy nights<br>And all the things that we did  
>I can't get you out of my head<em>

Choji commença alors à jouer, souriant aux paroles. Avec hésitation, il chercha les yeux de Tmari dans la foule de ceux qui les regardaient. Quand il les trouva, il lui offrit un petit sourire et la belle jeune femme lui envoya son plus beau en retour.

_Maybe it was the way you talked  
>Maybe it was the way you laughed<br>I don't know just what it is  
>But I know I want you back<em>

Sai n'avait lui pas attendu un seul instant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Neji, se délectant toujours de le voir un peu rougir quand il chantait le refrain avec Naruto. Au côté de son petit ami, Suigestu avait pris Karin par la taille et ils se balançaient doucement ensemble au rythme de la musique.

_I can't get you out of my head  
>God knows I've tried<br>But I just can't forget  
>Those crazy nights<br>And all the things that we did  
>I can't get you out of my head<em>

Hinata avait levé sa main pour caresser les cheveux de Shikamaru, descend de sur scène, tandis qu'il caressait son ventre rebondie. Kiba les regarda un peu envieux, Shino lui aussi était descendu de sur scène mais n'était pas très enclin aux gestes d'affections publiques, soudainement il souria en sentant la main de celui-ci dans son dos et son soufflé près de son oreille.

_Maybe it was the way you smiled  
>Maybe it was the way you kissed<br>I don't know just what it is  
>But I know I don't want this to last<em>

_I can't get you out of my head_  
><em>God knows I've tried<em>  
><em>But I just can't forget<em>  
><em>Those crazy nights<em>  
><em>And all the things that we did<em>  
><em>I can't get you out of my head<em>

Lee et Sakura avaient leurs yeux sur Naruto, admirant ce qu'il était encore et le talent qu'il avait conserve, mais leurs mains se caressaient mutuellement.

_I keep trying to sleep  
>But I'm lying awake<br>I'm thinking about the love I filled away  
>But I won't let me go and I need you to know<em>

Gaara était lui en pleine torture. Il sentait l'odeur de Tenten alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout de leur petit groupe. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la faire danser contre lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se disputent et qu'ils rompent (4) ?

_That I... I...I... I...  
>Can't get you out of my head<br>_

Naruto avait l'impression de voler, son coeur accélérait inlassablement la cadence, ses lèvres qui chantaient semblaient vouloir tout arrêter pour sourire comme un dingue et aller embrasser la personne qu'il scrutait avec un feu rageur.

Sasuke était là, le regardant aussi, à seulement quelques mètres devant lui, mais il ne lui jamais parut aussi loin. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait frapper ce _foutu_ Heiji.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore du moins. Il espérait que Sasuke comprenne qu'il avait écrit cette chanson pour lui. Il acheva la chanson sur une répétition du refrain, les yeux ancrés dans ceux illisibles de Sasuke.

_I can't get you out of my head  
>God knows I've tried<br>But I just can't forget  
>You're my whole life<br>I never had at this bed  
>I can't get you out of my head<br>I can't get you out of my head  
>Oh I can't get you out of my head<br>Oh I can't get you out of my head_

Les applaudissements et le rangement de matériel passé, Naruto se retrouva derrière la scène en compagnie de toute la clique, entendant encore le bruit des adolescents qui continuaient leur journée de cours. Son regard croisa un instant celui noir de sasuke, le désemparant par la profondeur de ce qu'il pouvait y lire mais son attention fut détournée par Sakura qui avança vers lui.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se sentant aussi anxieux que l'adolescent qu'il avait était à son premier concert, et attendit le verdict.

-C'était très bien, déclara-t-elle alors. Mais ça manquait de basse.

Naruto compris immédiatement et ils eurent tous les deux un véritable sourire complice. Finalement, Sakura se jeta dans ses bras, et il accepta l'étreinte de réconciliation en riant alors que les danseurs enlaçaient Lee, heureux de le revoir.

Quand les embrassades furent finies, un raclement de gorge attira leur attention et ils firent face à un grand homme roux aux traits doux.

L'homme leur offrit un petit sourire et déclara :

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais si vous avez le temps, j'aimerais vous parler.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Je tiens à préciser à l'avance que je ne déteste pas Sakura, mais j'avais besoin d'un personnage pour amener le sujet et c'est tombé sur elle.<strong>

**(2) "Promise of a lifetime" était une chanson que j'ai utilisé dans la première partie de ma fiction, pour une Battle contre un autre groupe de musique. La véritable est du groupe "Kutless".**

**(3) Ce sont des réglages à faire avec les amplis pour les guitares.**

**(4) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ou ne se rappelle pas de "Papillon", Gaara et Tenten sortait ensemble.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 7.**

**Je vous aurez fait attendre pour celui-là, dites-moi.**

**En faites, au départ j'ai commencé à l'écrire deux jours après la publication du chapitre dix, puis j'ai eu ma période "je suis une loque flemmarde pendant les vacances alors je fous rien" puis la période "je suis en mode geek et je me mate non stop mon anime du moment sans sortir" (là c'était Shaman King) et après j'ai recommencé à écrire. Puis y a deux jours, (j'étais à peu près à trois pages de la fin) mon World a cessé d'enregistrer les modifications et ce que j'écrivais (le bug du siècle où j'ai failli me pendre) mais mon père a trouvé la solution ce matin alors je viens d'achever ce chapitre!**

**Je me donne des excuses là mais sachez que je m'excuse platement de mon retard, en fait, je suis une auteur lente *à genoux et implore votre pardon***

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**_Jene:_ Hey, tout d'abord: merci beaucoup :D Ben, en même temps Sasuke aime Naruto donc il va être dur pour lui de rester trop loin de son aimé, mais rassure-toi, ils ne se remettent pas ensemble tout de suite. Pas dans ce chapitre du moins, héhéhé...Ah! Enfin une personne qui aime Heiji! Miracle x)**

**_Hatsukoi95:_ Voilà la suite! Moi? Sadique? Quenéni! *auréole* Quoi que...vu ce que je leur fais dans ce chapitre...Héhéhé. Merci de lire et de commenté :)**

**_Camomille:_ Oui, c'est important le "foutu" Heji, tu vois xD En fait j'ai les idées pour la suite, mais je manque d'inspiration quand il s'agit de les mettre en place et d'écrire les actions :p Mais j'y suis finalement arrivé! Merci de suivre!**

**_Kira Potter Malfoy:_ Merci! :D**

**_Hikari-chan:_ De rien, Theory of a deadman est mon groupe préféré avec Nickeback x) Obito? Non moi je crois pas que c'est lui derrière Tobi. C'est soit le frangin de Madara soit un gars auquel on s'attend pas du tout genre...Le 1er Hokage! xD Bon ok, là je raconte n'importe quoi x) Que de violence! Laisse la vie de ce foutu (# de #) Heiji tranquille T-T Gaara et Tenten? Hum...Bah lis,t t'as un indice dans ce chapitre xD A la fin surtout xD Encore désolé, ej suis une auteur lente mais je n'arrêterais pas ma fiction! =D *motivée* Sinon, je suis désolée...mais je n'écris pas de lemon...c'est pas mon truc...**

**_Mimicam:_ Merci! ;)**

**_BaconStrips chérie :_ Héhé, ça sonne bien ça "Erza-sama" x) C'est toi qui m'a le plus manqué D: Je t'interdis de me refaire ça D: Et ne boude pas .**

**Heiji? L'obstacle à tuer? Tu y vas fort toi! Moi je répond: DE TOUTES MANIERES L'AMOUR BRULANT DE JEUNESSE DANS LA SPLENDEUR DE SON PRINTEMPS ETERNEL DE NARUTO ET SA-CHAN RESISTERA A TOUT! Na! :coeur: *Lee et Gai power! xD***

**Moi niveau couple, je suis intraitable c'est Narusasu! Même si il m'arrive de lire ou d'avoir lu du Sasunaru ou Narusasunaru...En fait j'adore le Naruto attentionné, charismatique (comme toi) et le Sasuke désiré (hum...et sensuel, sexy et...:bave:) mais avec un caractère...un peu spécial xD**

**Le déjà vu? Naaaaaaaaan, j'ai juste du lire trois milles fictions avec cette historie de Kyubi, haine villageois, départ, retour, ninja masqué super puissant -" Mais bon, j'aime bien aussi quand la fiction est bien écrite xD Et que Sasuke est Uke 8D**

**Oui je connais le ItaYahi ou YahiIta xD Le cousin/frère quoi...Tu tapes dans l'habituel toi xD Moi je préfère l'originalité pure xD**

**Si si, je TIENS à te REMERCIER, comme tous les autres, de lire et suivre ma fic, parce que ça comptes pour moi. :Erza en mode love:**

**Pour Gaara et Tenten, y a du nouveau dans ce chapitre...Et les Tsubasa no Chou ne se reformeront que lorsque Ino sera là, faut pas l'oublier elle. Ma petite Ino...Mais enfin tu vas attendre xD**

**Ensuite pour la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke, je vais pas te spoiler, mais tu vas pas attendre aussi longtemps :D**

**Je suis une célibataire aussi *prend ta corde et se pend* et j'écoute toujours des putain de chansons super romantiques comme Your call xD (D'ailleurs je regrette pas de te l'avoir fait connaitre celle là.) (en fait -oui double parenthèse- j'ai fais "Papillon" juste parce qu'un jour dans le bus j'ai eut l'image de Naruto chantant Your Call à Sasuke xD Depuis je peux plus me passer de cette chanson xD) Et j'ai fais ton Os pour la St Valentin, il t'attends sur mon profil depuis le 14 sous le nom de "Soirée Grise" :cadeau:  
><strong>

**Bsx**

**Ps (oui j'en fais aussi): oui j'ai cru que t'avais trouvé un Sasuke humain, oui je suis déçue T-T Mais bon Sa-chan est tellement beau que tu trouveras jamais. :bave:**

**Ps 2 (oui j'en fais 2): oh, la réponse super longue que j'ai faite xD**

**Ps 3( et même 3 tiens 8D): on est une belle paire de folles :coeur:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait.<p>

D'abord, un homme roux les avaient interpellaient à la fin de leur concert à la Konoha's Academy et à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Temari et Kiba lui avait carrément sauté dessus. Ils discutaient maintenant tous les trois avec entrain, un sourire enthousiaste collé aux lèvres de Temari, un carnassier à celles de Kiba et un doux à celles de l'inconnu. Naruto plissa les yeux, cherchant à reconnaitre un trait de son apparence. Mais rien. Les cheveux doux, les yeux marrons claire, la mâchoire carrée, le sourire doux, la grande carrure, tout lui était inconnu.

-Alors comment nous as-tu trouvé ? S'enquit Temari.

-Pas mal, répondit l'homme. Leur synchronisation était assez impressionnante, compte tenu du temps de séparation que vous avez eut. Ils ont quand même eut quelques erreurs, mais elles peuvent se rectifier en travaillant. Je pense aux balances entre les instruments, à la justesse de la vitesse. Il vous manque de la pratique ensemble, en fait. J'ai trouvé très dommage que vous ne jouiez pas tous, acheva-t-il en regardant Temari.

-Ce n'est qu'un début, se justifia-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, mais vous avez tendance à trop vous concentrer sur vos propres partitions et vous oubliez de suivre le rythme de la batterie, du coup, forcément, au bout d'un moment, vous aurez un millième de seconde de différence, et pour certains, ça s'entendra.

A ses côtés, Kiba siffla d'admiration et ajouta :

-Surtout que pour la danse, un millième de seconde de retard, ça peut être décisif. Va falloir qu'on travaille notre synchronisation.

-Avant de pouvoir danser en live sur leur musique, il faudra d'abord que vous arriver à danser parfaitement en même temps. Si vous voulez atteindre un niveau suffisant pour vous faire une place dans le milieu, ce sera d'abord un travail en deux groupes : les musiciens et les danseurs séparément, expliqua sagement l'homme roux.

-Avant qu'on ne forme les Tsubasa no Chou, on était deux groupes séparés, les danseurs se réunissaient en Taka et les musiciens en Uta no Shinkan, se souvint alors Temari.

L'inconnu aux cheveux roux hocha la tête en souriant.

-Il a l'air de s'y connaitre, remarqua alors Naruto.

-Est-ce ça se pourrait que…Commença Sasuke en s'approchant de l'inconnu.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, son sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres, et déclara :

-Bonjour, ça fait longtemps, Sasuke.

-Juugo ? Ouah, tu as vraiment changé depuis ton mariage avec Ino, s'exclama alors Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

-Je me suis remit aux sports, en fait, j'accompagne Ino quand elle va faire de la danse, et je fais de la musculation, expliqua-t-il.

-Et tes cheveux ? Glissa doucement Sasuke.

Il entendit Temari et Kiba rire discrètement, et avec une moue piteuse, Juugo déclara :

-C'est une longue histoire, mais Ino les préfère comme ça alors…

Sasuke hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres de s'approcher. Il les présenta tous rapidement et acheva par un :

-Et les gars, voilà Juugo, le mari d'Ino.

-Et le producteur qui va lancé votre groupe aussi, soit dit en passant, ajouta celui-ci en plaisantant.

-Sérieusement ? Fit Suigetsu.

-Je ne peux déjà rien refuser à Ino, et en plus, vous êtes doués alors...Déclara très sérieusement Juugo.

Hinata se put s'empêcher de trépigner sur place de joie avec Sakura et Temari, et Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant faire, comme des adolescentes qu'elles n'étaient plus.

-Ne vous emballez pas trop vite les filles, ça ne sera pas aussi simple que nos spectacles d'adolescence, leur rappela aussi tôt Sasuke.

Elles redevinrent aussitôt sérieuses et Juugo hocha la tête avant de déclarer :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous veniez prendre un café à la maison ? Je suis sûr qu'Ino sera ravie de vous revoir.

-Avec plaisir, s'empressa d'accepter Karin.

Juugo leur fit signe de le suivre et ils lui emboitèrent tous le pas, sauf Sasuke qui resta sur place.

-Sa-chan ? Appela Suigetsu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke daigna de lever la tête de son téléphone et répondit avec un sourire désolé :

-Rien, je parlais avec Heiji désolé.

Naruto serra les dents. Encore ce _foutu_ Heiji.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Karin en revenant sur ses pas.

-Non aucun, mais il faudrait que je sois parti dans une heure au plus tard, on a un rendez-vous, expliqua Sasuke.

-Pas de problème, répondit Juugo, quelques mètres plus loin avec les autres. Mais dépêchez-vous alors.

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils avancèrent.

Naruto ne fit pas attention à la présence compatissante de Sakura à sa droite, et se retint fortement de prendre le portable de son ancien petit ami pour le balancer sur la route.

Sasuke était là, à quelques mètres de lui, d'ailleurs s'il se concentrait il pouvait sentir son parfum, et pourtant il était à des milliers de kilomètres, dans les bras d'un autre. Il entendait le son de sa voix, calme et posée, qui gagnait en volume quand il délirait avec Suigetsu. Il voyait ses mains, blanche et nacrée, s'accrochaient de temps en temps à une personne que lui, ou s'enfoncer dans les poches d'un jean foncé. Il suivait du regard ses jambes qui marchaient d'un pas léger et souple, comme s'il dansait perpétuellement. Il pouvait admirer ses cheveux qui volaient autour de son visage, se soulevant au rythme de ses pas. Il décelait chacun des mots qui sortaient de ses lèvres, quand elles s'entrouvraient, quand elles s'étiraient pour former un petit sourire mou mais complice. Il se perdait encore dans les deux lagons d'encre qui le brûlaient de l'intérieur et qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Et c'était une véritable torture.

Il ne voulait pas juste pouvoir l'admirer de loin. Il voulait pouvoir capturer sa chaleur dans ses bras, son goût sur ses lèvres, ses mains dans les siennes. Il voulait revenir à ces soirées passés à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, devant un film qu'ils ne suivaient même pas, trop occuper à se parler.

Le reste se passa très vite pour Naruto, aussi vite que les bavardages d'Ino. Elle avait pratiquement hurlé d'allégresse en les voyant, les avait serré fort dans ses bras, et avait de suite enchaîné sur sa vie de maintenant, demandant de leur raconter les leurs dans les moindres détails. Puis, Juugo lui avait pris la main, et elle avait demandé la raison de leur venue ici. Temari avait répondu, bien sûr et Ino l'avait écouté attentivement, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Des fois, quand le sien n'était pas posé sur Sasuke, Naruto surprenait le regard d'Ino sur lui.

Il était d'abord surpris, puis confus-alors que Naruto s'était attendu à de la rancœur-, à nouveau surpris et enfin, il fut reconnaissant. Naruto lui envoya alors un sourire, et elle le lui rendit, rayonnante.

-Bon, désolé les enfants, mais j'y vais, déclara soudainement Sasuke au bout d'un moment en se levant.

-« Les enfants », ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça, annonça Ino en souriant grandement.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en la regardant, souriant et Suigetsu enchaîna :

-Surtout que tu es toujours le plus petit des gars en taille, Sa-chan.

Il y eut quelques pouffement alors que Sasuke grognait un peu. Il lui tira la langue et rétorqua :

-Le plus petit peut-être, mais pas le plus jeune, alors je peux encore le dire, Sui-chan.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua celui-ci.

-Où vas-tu ? S'enquit poliment Ino.

-J'ai un rendez-vous, l'informa-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis son regard jongla entre lui et Naruto. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, se promettant d'appeler Hinata, Sakura ou Tenten plus tard pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Oh, faut-il te déposer quelque part ? Proposa Juugo.

Hinata eut un sourire et comprit ce qui avait séduit Ino chez cet homme. Il semblait gentil, serviable et toujours prêt à rendre service ou à faire plaisir à ses proches.

-Non, ça va, merci beaucoup. J'ai prévenu Heiji et il vient me chercher, expliqua Sasuke.

Il regarda ses amis un par un, puis soupira et déclara :

-Bon, à la prochaine les enfants !

-La flemme de dire au revoir à chacun ? Se moqua Karin.

-Tout à fait, approuva-t-il en sortant.

Chacun mit sa dose de sel, en lui disant au revoir à sa façon, passant du « A plus, mec ! » de Kiba au « Comment peux-tu m'abandonner, Sa-chan ? » de Suigetsu.

-Bon, il faudrait planifier le tout ça, déclara Karin, toujours pragmatique.

Tenten tourna la tête, interrogative vers son amie, et Shino précisa :

-Les répétitions, les rendez-vous avec une agence, pour savoir si on peut repartir…

Mais déjà, Naruto n'écoutait plus, il regardait Sasuke à travers la fenêtre. Appuyé sur le portail d'une pose nonchalante, il patientait gentiment, attendant que son petit ami vienne le prendre.

Naruto secoua l'esprit, non il refusait de penser que Heiji était le petit ami de Sasuke.

Il soupira. Des fois, avec l'indifférence forcée de Sasuke, il pensait vraiment que cette relation était à sens unique. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dehors. Sasuke attendait toujours, regardant sa montre. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Naruto pour réfléchir et prendre sa décision. Il se leva, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Sasuke.

Il s'avança dans l'allée, Sasuke ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Quand il fut derrière lui, il lâcha :

-Hey.

Sasuke tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche avant de finalement se détacher du portail et se retourner.

-Naruto ? Fit-il en lorgnant un peu sur le collier bleu.

L'appelé ouvrit le portail et sortit de l'allée pour se retrouver dans la rue comme son homologue. Il s'appuya ensuite sur les barrières du jardin d'Ino et Juugo et demanda :

-Entre vous, c'est du sérieux ?

Un voile d'ombre passa sur les yeux de Sasuke et il répondit par une autre question :

-Il me semble que ça ne te concerne plus trop maintenant.

Naruto sentit une petite pique d'agacement à cette réponse, mélangée à l'envie de l'embrasser sur le champ. A la place, il répliqua :

-Vraiment ? Alors laisse-moi te poser une question ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil, signe qu'il attendait la suite, et Naruto la lui donna :

-Pourquoi es-tu ici en train d'attendre qu'il arrive ?

-Parce que ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard, rétorqua Sasuke du tac au tac.

Il s'apprêta à se retourner, sûrement pour regarder au bout de la rue si Heiji arrivait, mais Naruto l'intercepta, et il frissonna quand il sentit la main de Naruto sur son bras découvert par le tee-shirt sombre qu'il portait.

Il essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de Naruto s'était soudainement resserrer. Sasuke leva alors les yeux vers le visage du blond et le découvrit stupéfié.

La bouche entrouverte, son regard écarquillé était fixé sur son torse. Sasuke baissa les yeux. Son collier reposait sur son torse. Une simple chaine avec un médiator noir **(1).**

Sasuke comprit immédiatement l'allusion.

Il sentit la main de Naruto le lâcher et il releva la tête pour dire quelque chose. Mais dès que ses yeux se perdirent dans le ciel de ceux de Naruto, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et il se tut. Le regard de Naruto s'était fait intense, bleu électrique, et il le cloua sur place.

Naruto s'approcha de lui, si proche qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage, et son odeur le submergea. Il inspira un grand coup tremblotant, s'enivrant malgré lui de son odeur. Si proche qu'il entendait le cœur de son ancien petit ami battre très fort et très vite. Il était pratiquement sûr que le sien y répondait.

Naruto admira encore une fois les yeux brillants de celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Comme en transe devant eux, il leva ses mains. L'une se posa sur la nuque de son ancien petit ami, l'autre dans son dos. Il approcha son visage du sien, tout doucement, presque hésitant, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ce fut un contact suffisant pour qu'un frisson leur parcourt la colonne vertébrale, mais pas suffisant pour assouvir leur envie.

Naruto sentit son cœur bondir sous la sensation que ce frôlement et la savoura. Mais il souvint bien vite d'Heiji. De ce _foutu_ Heiji qui allait jusqu'à peser sur sa conscience et sans le savoir, allait l'empêcher d'embrasser la personne qu'il rêvait d'embrasser.

Alors qu'il allait se reculer, les mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur ses joues et il combla de lui-même les derniers centimètres. Le baiser était lent et doux, chaste et tendre. Naruto resserra son étreinte, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Mais soudain, Sasuke réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'il faisait et recula en le repoussant brutalement.

Naruto sembla retrouver la réalité à ce geste et ouvrit les yeux, les bras toujours ouverts à la place où se trouvait Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait surpris et perdu, et il bafouilla :

-Je…je suis désolé…

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Mais quand il allait avancer, une voiture tourna dans la rue et il se ravissa. La voiture grise s'arrêta devant eux et Sasuke se dépêcha de dépasser Naruto et se planta face à la voiture.

Une tête brune aux yeux verts et à la peau mate en sortit et Naruto reconnut immédiatement Heiji. Ce _foutu _Heiji.

Sasuke se laissa envelopper dans l'étreinte que lui offrit Heiji. Et Naruto détourna la tête, dégouté, quand ils s'embrassèrent.

-On y va ? Chuchota Heiji quand ils se séparèrent.

Sasuke hocha la tête et grimpa dans la voiture.

-Naruto, salua Heiji avant de faire comme Sasuke.

Naruto ne put que lui envoyer un signe sec de la tête, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas déverser un flot d'injures et de jurons.

Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner d'un œil vide, et retourna à l'intérieur, le cœur vide et l'esprit plein.

* * *

><p>Naruto regarda l'enseigne du Centre de Sport et Bien-être d'un œil moqueur.<p>

Finalement, il haussa les épaules devant les lettres roses sur fond jaunes et entra. Le bâtiment était imposant, faut dire qu'il abritait une piscine, et beaucoup de salle de sports, dont plusieurs de salles. Il donna poliment son nom à la dame de l'accueil et elle lui indiqua le numéro de la salle en précisant qu'il était attendu.

Il allait s'engager dans l'escalier, quand une voix l'interpella :

- Naruto !

Il se retourna et accueillit Sai et Neji avec un sourire. Il fit signe à la secrétaire qu'ils étaient avec lui. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la salle en bavardant simplement, se racontant leur semaine.

Une semaine. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait embrassé Sasuke et il n'avait pas reparlé depuis.

-Ils ont travaillé toute la semaine, non ? S'enquit Neji, le sortant de ses pensées de ce fait.

-Oui, ils se sont sérieusement entrainés, répondit rapidement Naruto.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils tournèrent à droite et aussitôt engagés dans le couloir, le bruit sourd d'une musique qui perçait à travers les murs arriva à leurs oreilles. Ils sourirent dans un bel ensemble en reconnaissant la manie de leurs amis danseurs de toujours pousser le volume à son maximum.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la bonne salle, toquèrent et entrèrent sans attendre la réponse. Naruto se fit la réflexion que de toutes manières, vu à quel point la musique était forte. Elle agressa ses tympans mais Naruto eut un sourire sous cette sensation.

Il aimait la musique.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses amis danseurs au milieu de la salle mais il partit rejoindre Sakura, Choji, Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru et Shino contre le mur du fond. Il les salua et s'assit à leurs côtés.

Il se mit alors à observer les danseurs qui semblaient voler sur la piste de danse. Sur un air de modern'jazz que Naruto ne connaissait pas, ils étaient autant, voir encore plus gracieux que dans ses souvenirs.

Leur amitié aidant grandement, ils avaient retrouvé leur synchronisation parfaite, leurs mouvements parfaitement calqués sur ceux des autres. Ils étaient répartis en deux lignes, les femmes devant. Naruto observa d'un œil brillant d'affection le petit sourire espiègle de Tenten alors qu'elle effectuait un demi-tour la moue concentrée d'Ino lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur la coordination de ses jambes et de ses bras, sa langue sortait légèrement sous l'effet de l'application et les yeux de Karin brillaient alors qu'elle se décalait sur le côté d'un pas gracieux, suivant parfaitement l'enchaînement de la chorégraphie.

Elles resplendissaient toutes de grâce et de joie en dansant, et Naruto les trouva belles par ce fait.

Son regard, toujours aussi brillant, passa ensuite sur Kiba et son sourire charmeur, Lee et son expression passionnée, Gaara qui avait l'air sérieux mais ses traits étaient détendus, Suigetsu est son sourire carnassier avant de tomber sur celui avait fait le plus grand bonheur de sa vie. Le plus grand regret aussi.

Tous dansaient, virevoltaient, sautaient.

Mais ce qui attira son regard fut la ligne que formait le dos de Sasuke en exécutant un énième pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se ramène toujours à lui ?

Les danseurs s'immobilisèrent dans un bel ensemble à la fin de la musique. Ils restèrent trois secondes en position avant que la moitié d'entre eux ne se laisse tomber sur le sol, épuisés. Seuls Karin, Gaara, Tenten et Sasuke restèrent debout, Les deux premiers pour aller rejoindre Juugo qui attendait avec les musiciens et le dernier pour aller chercher sa bouteille d'eau.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez revenus à un niveau pareil en à peine une semaine, chuchota Juugo.

Karin et Gaara lui envoyèrent un sourire et s'assirent en face de lui, se mettant aussitôt à parler chorégraphie. Au centre de la pièce, Ino desserrait ses chaussures alors que Suigetsu et Lee s'étaient relevés en position assise, les bras derrière eux pour les soutenir, et parlaient aussi de leur enchainement.

Allongé sur le parquet, Kiba observait le plafond blanc, les lèvres étirées en un grand sourire. La danse lui apportait de telle sensation qu'il se demandait comment il avait put ne serait-ce qu'essayer de s'en passer.

Il entendit un froissement de tissus sur sa droite et tourna la tête. Tenten était là, debout et immobile, à la place même où elle avait achevé sa danse. Il remarqua ses phalanges blanchies à cause de ses poings trop serrés, sa mâchoire crispée, et ses sourcils froncés.

Ses propres sourcils se froncèrent quand il remarqua son regard. Triste mais résigné.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et suivit la trajectoire de son regard. Sans aucune surprise mais avec appréhension, il tomba sur Gaara.

Sans attendre, il se leva alors, se plantant devant et coupant sn lien visuel. Un peu surprise, elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens et il déclara :

-Eh, est-ce que ça va ?

Il jura voir ses yeux s'humidifier et ses lèvres se pincer alors qu'elle secoua la tête. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que se soit, elle fila et sortit de la pièce. Kiba cligna des yeux. Elle était partie si vite. Il se dirigea vers la porte en ayant la ferme intention de la rattraper mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et se glissa dans le couloir juste devant lui. Kiba cligna des yeux encore une fois. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et laissa Sasuke s'en charger.

Il alla s'assoir auprès de son petit ami qui l'attendais toujours et toute son attention étant portée sur Shino, il ne remarqua pas qu'un blond s'était levé pour suivre Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide, espérant rattraper Sasuke.<p>

Son espoir fut récompenser lorsqu'en achevant de descendre les escaliers il remarqua Sasuke dans le Hall du Centre, prêt à sortir.

-Sasuke, l'interpela-t-il.

Sasuke se retourna, une expression neutre sur le visage pour cacher ses émotions, et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Naruto aperçut la silhouette de Tenten dehors. Il reporta bien vite son attention sur l'objet de tous ses désirs qui attendait patiemment.

-Une semaine, commença Naruto, ça fait une semaine et on en a toujours pas reparlé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore avec ce Heiji ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil vers Tenten, inquiet, et daigna de répondre :

-Parce que c'était une erreur Naruto, je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser alors que je sors avec Heiji. Je suis désolé.

-Mais tu l'as fait. Tu l'as fait, alors ça veut dire que quelque part, tu en avais envie, répliqua aussitôt Naruto.

Sasuke soupira, un peu dépité, et enchaina :

-Bien sûr que j'en avais envie mais tu sais que…

-Alors quoi ? Le coupa Naruto, ne le laissant même pas finir sa phrase. Tu sors avec un autre type, tu m'embrasses puis tu l'embrasses lui, et après je suis censé te croire quand tu dis que tu m'aime alors que tu ne veux même pas être avec moi ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Il l'avait vraiment blessé et il le savait.

-Tu ne me crois pas, et moi, je ne te crois pas, déclara-t-il alors en désespoir de cause.

Naruto le scruta de son regard brûlant et Sasuke le soutint. Finalement, le blond soupira et annonça :

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que l'on doit réapprendre à se faire confiance alors.

Sasuke hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment ils étaient passés de deux jeunes adolescents amoureux fous de l'autre à deux adultes blessés qui n'arrivaient même pas à régler leur problème sans compliquer les choses.

Il aimait toujours autant Naruto. Alors quoi ?

Ils avaient tous les deux fait des erreurs, celle de Naruto avait était l'absence et la sienne Heiji.

Il voulait hurler sur Naruto, mais aussi le sentir contre lui. Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Tenten était toujours là, sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue, mais elle avait porté les mains à son visage et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre les tremblements qui secouaient ses épaules.

-Désolé, on continuera cette discussion plus tard, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Quoi ? Chuchota Naruto, perdu en le voyant se précipiter à l'extérieur.

A peine Sasuke fut-il arrivé devant Tenten qu'il la prit dans ses bras, serrant les dents, quand à ce geste, les sanglots de son amie redoublèrent d'intensité.

Tenten était une personne que l'on pouvait définir par sa bonne humeur constante. Elle possédait un caractère simple, sincère, drôle, parfois enfantin, souvent espiègle et malicieux, mais toujours positif. Même si elle pouvait s'énerver aussi vite que Sakura ou être aussi autoritaire que Karin, Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu réellement enragée ou abattue. Les malheurs semblaient toujours lui glisser sur la peau, comme si celle-ci était imperméable à eux. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, que Tenten était juste une femme forte face aux problèmes, une femme à l'utopie et à l'optimisme bien encrés dans sa peau et son cœur.

C'est pourquoi il se doutait bien que l'origine de cet état devait vraiment être grave.

Et il détestait ça.

-Oh, Sasuke…Je…Il…Je voulais pas de ça…Oh mon Dieu Sasuke…J'en voulais pas…Je veux continuer la danse…Mais je l'aime…Je l'aime tellement…Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke ! Hoqueta-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Sasuke vit Naruto arriver en face d'eux, et échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec lui.

-De quoi, Tenten ? Tu ne voulais pas de quoi ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce alors que Naruto s'approchait et posait une main dans le dos de leur amie.

Elle hoqueta encore une ou deux fois, ses larmes ne se tarissant pas. Puis, enfouissant son visage dans le tee-shirt de Sasuke, chuchota :

-Je voulais pas cet enfant…

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Je rappelle que ce collier est en fait le cadeau que Naruto avait offert à Sasuke pour le Noel de leur première année d'amitié (oui, bon...) et que le médiator qui pend sur la chaine est noir et c'est celui avec lequel Naruto a apprit à Sasuke comment jouer quelques accords de guitare.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Salut à ceux qui me lisent encore!**

**J'ai eut un moment d'absence je sais, mais je n'arrivais plus à écrire, j'avais, je ne sais pourquoi, un blocaque. mais l'inspiration m'est revenu hier après-midi et donc je publie mon chapitre aujourd'hui. j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à le commencer, mais il s'est fini tout seul. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé, mais je ne serais dire si j'ai loupé ce chapitre ou non. A vous de me le dire.**

**Réponses au reviews:**

_**3 Camomille 3: merci beaucoup :D Je suis contente, tu es une des rares qui n'est pas choquée du couple Ino/Juugo x) Et le Foutu Heiji, moi je l'aime bien! Pour les chansons j'en ai remis une ici, mais bon...je compte en remettre au prochain chapitre...:)**_

_**Mamoshi: Oui, Sasuke a dit dans un chapitre qu'il ne sortait pas officiellement avec quelqu'un, qu'il le fréquentait juste, mais entre temps Heiji lui a demandé de sortir avec lui et il a accepté. J'avoue que j'ai fais de Sasuke un insensible, j'espère me rattraper dans ce chapitre x) Mais non, je ferais jamais un Naruto fréquentant un autre, ça suffit avec Heiji x) Voilà la suite!**_

_**Shanatora: Voilà la suite ;)**_

_**Jene: coucou, moi je pense que répondre à mes lecteurs est importants car vous prenez la peine de lire et de commenter! Quand à quel point Sasuke va faire ramer Naruto, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre xD Non j'ai pas eut l'occasion de mettre Itachi dans ce chapitre, alors que je l'adore xD Quand à Tenten et Gaara, il y aura une évolue au prochain chapitre. Moi aussi j'aime Neji :D Tu es sans doute la seule qui ne le hais pas x) Faut bien de Naruto est quelqu'un dans les pattes, sinon c'est pas drôle. Je suis désolée de mon absence mais rassure-toi, je continue :) Merci beaucoup!**_

_**NINOU07000: Oui, j'ai rectifiais aussi tôt que j'ai vu ton commentaire x) Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite...remplie de Sasuke et Naruto...**_

_**Italolo: C'est pas grave, je suis contente que tu me lises toujours :) T'as aimé le baiser? Tu vas aimé ce chapitre :) Mais arrêtez de dénigrer ce pauvre Heji x) Oui c'est un sacré bouche trou u_u (dans les deux sens aussi -') Retourne à ton chocolat mais laisse moi la moquette!**_

_**Shoupinett: Merci beaucoup :)**_

_**Fraish Eure: Ouais, je pouvais pas abandonné Papillon x) Oooooh merci, j'hésitais tellement pour "Here we are" T-T xD Heiji a de plus en plus de petits noms "bouche-trou" "indésirable n°1"...mais pourquoi le haissez-vous autant? xD Ben tu vas beaucoup pleurer alors car j'ai fait un énoooooooorme clin d'oeil à Papillon dans ce chapitre! *te tends des mouchoirs*OUAIS JE SUIS ERZA-SAMA! *ahem* Merci beaucoup!**_

_**BaconStripsChérie :star: : Hey! Ouais, soumets-toi à moi :D Et non c'est toi qui m'as le plus manqué! Gay/Gai, ça faisais tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'avais pas fait cette blague x) Je suis contaminé par la Flamme de la jeunnesse éternelle! Ouais, idem, j'aime tout tant qu'il y a du Narusasu :coeur: JE T'AIME AUSSI BACON CHERIE! :fond à paillettes et à roses: Tenten? Mouahahah, fallait que ça tombe sur quelqu'un, et ben c'est tombé sur elle! L'amour de Naruto? Prendre Sasuke au piège? Réponse dans ce chapitre! J'aime bien Lana Del Rey aussi, mais c'est pas trop mon style de musique...Contente que ton Os t'ait plut, même si je sais pas trop où répondre à ton si gentil commentaires... (Mais tu vas trouver ce Sasuke en humain oui .) LE POUVOIR DE LA FOLIE! Bisous ma petite chérie!**_

_**Doriie-chan: Merci beaucoup :) Je suis toujours contente que quelqu'un aime ma fiction! VOilà la suite :) En espérant que ça te plaise!**_

* * *

><p>Définitivement, ça avait été la pire semaine de sa vie.<p>

Naruto referma la porte d'un coup sec derrière lui et jeta ses clés sur la commode. I était seul Kiba et Shino ayant finalement emménagé dans l'appartement de la grande sœur du premier. Il enleva sa veste en cuir, posa son casque et se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Il s'immobilisa un instant, regardant le vide puis, soupirant, se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait une sacrée migraine.

Oui. La pire semaine de sa vie.

Bon, il exagérait, peut-être pas pire que la semaine qui avait directement suivie sa séparation avec Sasuke. Il avait passé cette semaine-là à aménager dans son nouvel appartement, à essayer de retrouver ses repères quotidiens perdu brutalement, à se tourner et se retourner la nuit, cherchant vainement la chaleur d'un autre corps dans son grand lit froid.

Les paroles de Sasuke résonnaient à l'époque entre les grands murs blancs :

« _Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, Naruto ? Ne me réponds pas que tu m'aimes, je ne te crois plus. Peut-être que tu m'aimais avant, mais c'était avant. Alors aujourd'hui, qu'est que je suis pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis DEVENU pour toi ? »_

_« Non, ta carrière en soliste n'est pas le problème. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ta carrière n'a rien à voir dans notre relation. »_

_« J'en ai simplement marre Naruto. Marre de te voir que la nuit, entre deux parties de jambes en l'air, parce que tu n'as personne d'autres pour t'ouvrir ses jambes. »_

_« Ah ? Vraiment ? Alors explique moi pourquoi chaque matin je me réveille seul, pourquoi le seul endroit où je te vois, c'est dans un foutu lit. Explique-moi pourquoi je me sens comme une putain chaque matin où je me réveille seul parce que tu t'es déjà barré. »_

_« Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec toi, pas comme ça. On ferait mieux d'arrêter là, Naruto. »_

_« Sors d'ici. »_

Sors d'ici.

Cette courte phrase était celle qui l'avait le plus hantée. La rupture s'était faite sans cris, malgré le ton blessé. Elle avait était calme, pénible et douloureuse. La colère et la tristesse de Sasuke ne se présentait pas derrière des cris et des larmes, mais derrière une attitude froide et distante et des mots acides et durs.

Sors d'ici.

Il était sorti oui. Il avait subit tout ça en silence, parce qu'à l'époque, il n'avait aucun autre argument que son arrogance et sa prétention. Mais avant de claquer la porte, il s'était retourné une derrière fois, ne se rendant pas compte que son cœur se serrait, et avait observé le visage de Sasuke. Il connaissait les traits de son ancien amant par cœur, alors il repéra de suite la moindre déformation. Sasuke pleurait ce jour là.

Lui, il n'avait pas été capable de verser la moindre goute d'eau, trop aveuglé par son métier. Mais aujourd'hui, son cœur en pleurait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, et chaque seconde.

Il secoua la tête, pour ne plus y penser.

Pas la pire semaine de sa vie, disons la seconde pire semaine de sa vie et il n'était pas fâché d'être arrivé au week-end. Une avalanche de problèmes qui était tombé dessus, comme ça. _Sans prévenir._

Il y avait d'abord eut cette énième dispute avec Sasuke au sujet de leur baiser puis l'annonce de la grossesse secrète de Tenten qui leur avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Leur amie se trouvait dans un véritable conflit intérieur, elle ne voulait pas arrêter la danse et pensait avorter mais aimait trop Gaara et l'idée de porter son enfant.

Gaara avait appris la nouvelle le lendemain, tombant malencontreusement sur une conversation entre Tenten et Sasuke où se dernier essayait de la convaincre de ne pas avorter. Sa réaction avait été inattendue et explosive. Il avait hurlé sur son ancienne petite amie, puis sur Sasuke. Il leur en voulait de rien avoir dit.

Quelques jours de répétitions et travail plus tard, Sasuke était arrivé un peu distrait, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur ses pas. Quand, usant de toute sa délicatesse de femme épanouie, Ino lui fit doucement remarqué, Sasuke leur avait intimé à mi-voix qu'il venait de rompre avec Heiji. Naruto avait cru que c'était enfin fini, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir revenir avec celui qu'il aimait, mais le regard noir de Karin l'en avait dissuadé.

Il avait alors remarqué la mine déconfite de Sasuke. Et son cœur s'était brisé en constatant qu'il avait l'air durement triste de perdre son _foutu_ Heiji.

Il s'étala sur son lit sans tarder et ferma les yeux.

La migraine encrée dans le crâne et le cœur en vrac, il s'endormi sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fixa son téléphone en se mordant la lèvre.<p>

Parcourant du regard les noms des contacts de son répertoire, il accrocha ceux de Karin et Suigetsu avant de s'arrêter sur celui de Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils, le relisant plusieurs fois. Son pouce caressa la touche verte du clavier.

Il avait envie d'appeler Naruto.

De lui parler. De lui expliquer. De le voir.

Oui, juste de le voir, de s'assoir à ses côtés sans rien dire, en respirant son odeur, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il sursauta quand une goutte de liquide ambré tomba sur le dos de sa main. Glissant son téléphone dans sa main, il se passa l'autre sur les lèvres. Il saignait. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées.

En jurant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, aspergea un gant d'eau froide et l'appuya contre sa joue. Il soupira et leva le regard vers son miroir. Il fixa les yeux de son propre reflet, tentant vainement d'analyser son cœur qui se serrait, les papillons qui volaient dans son ventre, le chatouillant tendrement de leurs ailes.

Il sourit en y pensant. Des papillons. Il fredonna l'air de Butterfly **(1)** un instant mais comme toujours lorsqu'il avait cette chanson en tête, une autre lui revenait en mémoire pour résonner dans toute son âme et tout son corps : Your Call **(2).**

Sa légèreté s'envola d'un coup, et son esprit replongea vers Naruto.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa rupture avec Heiji s'était faite sans douleur, mais les mots sur lesquels ce dernier l'avait quitté l'avait profondément confus « _Tu es plus évident à lire que tu ne le crois Sasuke. En te connaissant un tant soit peu et en prenant attention à toi, on peut savoir pour qui brillent tes yeux._ » Ses sentiments pour Naruto se voyaient-ils donc autant ? Il aimait Naruto, ça il n'en doutait pas. Mais il n'avait plus la force de l'aimer autant, de vouloir retenter le coup. Il savait cependant très bien qu'il était pratiquement totalement dépendant de lui. Son cœur lui hurler de lui pardonner, de courir à travers les rues et de se jeter dans ses bras alors que sa raison lui ordonner de prendre son temps, de le pardonner petit à petit.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon. Celui-là même qu'il avait acheté avec Naruto.

Et voilà, il pensait encore à lui. Faut dire que vivre dans un appartement qu'il avait choisi et meublé ensemble de l'aidait pas vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux. Comment aurait agis Naruto à sa place ?

Est-ce qu'il lui aurait pardonné, s'il l'avait délaissé comme Naruto l'avait fait ? Et lui, aurait-il pardonné Naruto d'être sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Son cœur se serra.

Ils avaient fait tellement d'erreur l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se pardonner, à reconstruire, et s'il s'en sentait le courage par amour, sa peur l'immobilisait, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux, un rictus collé aux lèvres. Oui, il savait exactement ce qu'aurais fais Naruto. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir un instant de plus et se leva d'un bon.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, enfila sa veste, et se pencha pour mettre ses Converses préférés. Elles étaient vieilles, noires et déglinguées mais jamais il n'aurait voulut les changer, le petit faucon qu'avait dessiné Ino dessus il y avait quelques années de ça lui était trop précieux. Tout en serrant bien ses chaussures, il eut un sourire en pensant aux ailes de papillon **(3) **que Temari avait absolument tenu à dessiner sous la semelle.

Enfin prêt, il attrapa ses clés, sortit et verrouilla derrière lui. Inspirant profondément, il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lança « Hello » **(4)**, l'une de ses chansons préférés de son si regretté groupe Tsubasa no chou.

En bas de l'immeuble, il aperçut le bus qui tournait au coin de la rue et traversa la route en courant, attirant la colère de certains automobilistes, et grimpa dans le bus juste à temps. Il valida sa carte et alla s'assoir.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et il se dépêcha d'enlever ses écouteurs pour décrocher.

-Allô ? Ah, salut Sui-chan...Hn…Mais si je vais bien, calme-toi Papa poule…Si si, je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiète pour moi !

Il se décala pour qu'un homme d'affaire de la cinquantaine prenne place à côté de lui et répondit :

-Non, je n'ai pas revu Heiji depuis…Là ? Dans le bus, pourquoi ?

Il bougea un peu pour trouver une meilleure position, soudainement embrassé par la question de son meilleur ami et bredouilla :

-Euh, quelque part, Sui-chan, quelque part…Ne pleurs pas enfin Sui-chan, je te raconterais tout ça demain si tu veux…Oui oui…Hn…Je te le promets, là t'es satisfait ?

Il eut un sourire en voyant l'homme en costard coulait quelques regards incrédules vers lui. Ses conversations avec Suigetsu ne s'étaient en rien arranger avec le temps et il avait toujours l'air d'un gamin dérangé de douze ans quand il lui parlait. Mais on pouvait bien penser ce qu'on voulait, jamais Sasuke n'abandonnerait la douce folie qu'il entretenait avec son meilleure ami.

-Ok, à demain…Non je n'ai aucun scrupule à t'abandonner aux mains cruelles de ta femme et à te laisser me tromper, Sui-chan. Et fais gaffe, elle pourrait être derrière toi, aller, salut !

Il eut un soupire à moitié amusé et à moitié exaspéré en raccrochant et ré-enfonça ses écouteurs. Aussitôt, le volume fort qu'il avait mit agressa ses tympans et il n'entendit plus rien du monde extérieur. Dans un réflexe de danseur, son pied tapa le rythme, comme chaque fois qu'il écoutait de la musique.

Malheureusement, il eut à peine le temps de savourer qu'il arrivait déjà à son arrêt. Il descendit du bus, en lançant en distrait « Merci, au revoir » au chauffeur et longea la rue.

Numéro 306. C'était ici.

Sasuke leva la tête vers le toit de l'immeuble et s'engouffra dedans. Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage grâce à l'ascenseur et appuya sur la sonnette au dessus de laquelle était inscrit, au stylo noir sur un vieux bout de papier « Uzumaki Naruto ». Il entendit quelques pas de l'autre côté, un froissement de tissu, de l'agitation, lui prouvant que oui, l'autre était bien là, _vivant_, derrière cette porte. Il le savait déjà bien sûr, mais il en souriait presque.

Quand Naruto ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait à un Sai ou une Sakura ayant une nouvelle ébauche de chanson, une Temari venant lui indiquer l'heure de leurs prochaines répétitions au lieu de lui téléphoner, bref, à tout, sauf à ça. Il ne s'attendait à retrouver un Sasuke au petit sourire gêné en coin sur son pallier. Il cligna alors des yeux, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le saluer par exemple, quand Sasuke lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, brisant lui-même le silence :

-Ne dis rien.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla alors Naruto.

-Tais-toi je te dis, Usuratonkashi, lui intima Sasuke, essayant de cacher son sourire qui grandissait.

Il poussa un peu Naruto pour que celui-ci le laisse entrer, bien qu'il n'en n'ait pas besoin car le blond était complètement assommé. Usuratonkashi. Sasuke ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis leurs études.

Il sursauta quand il entendit Sasuke ouvrir le placard de l'entrée et grand et eut à peine de temps de se retourner que son ancien amant lui lança sa veste en cuir sur la tête. Quand à ses chaussures, il les cueillit dans l'estomac.

Il souleva sa veste et la regarda, puis regarda ses chaussures, et regarda Sasuke. Et son cœur rata un battement. Se pourrait-il que ce soit réellement ce qu'il croyait ?

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de lui offrir un de ses sourires à moitié supérieurs et lui lança :

-Dépêche-toi de les enfiler.

Naruto lui offrit un immense sourire pour toute réponse et s'exécuta. Juste avant de sortir, sous le haussement de sourcils de Sasuke, il partit chercher sa guitare sèche dans sa chambre. Le voyant revenir avec son étui, Sasuke fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et le suivit docilement dans le couloir. Une fois qu'il eut bien fermé sa porte d'entrée, Naruto se tourna vers lui avec de l'espoir dans les yeux, la main tendu. Sasuke détourna le regard en rougissant quelque peu mais la serra dans la sienne. Le cœur du blond rata un battement alors qu'il regardait leurs doigts mêlés, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Il laissa un air béat de bien heureux se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il répondit à la pression que Sasuke exerçait sur sa main.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent au bout de la rue de Naruto, ce dernier mit les bretelles de son étui à guitare et resserra les sangles. Une fois fait, il releva la tête vers Sasuke avec un sourire à la limite de l'euphorie, il demanda :

-Où ?

-Sur la colline du temple, répondit alors son homologue.

Il hocha la tête et compta mentalement : « 1…2…3 ! »

A trois, Sasuke démarra comme une flèche se mettant à courir.

-Toujours aussi rapide celui-là, marmonna Naruto entre ses dents, tout en le suivant quelques mètres derrière.

Ils s'empressèrent de traverser la grande avenue, bousculant les quelques rares passant qui s'y trouvaient encore à cette heure là et rirent de leurs jérémiades. Ils passèrent devant Ichiraku, et le patron crut fondre en larmes quand il les vit passer par la fenêtre, leurs pieds résonnant encore de la même façon qu'à leur adolescence. Ils ont bien grandit, pensa-t-il.

Naruto avait l'impression que des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos. Il volait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il sentait de nouveau à seize ans, quand il sillonnait les rues, essayant de rattraper cette touffe de cheveux noirs tant aimée qui courait devant lui. Il sentait le poids de sa guitare dans son dos, ses épaules lui faisaient mal sous les sangles de l'étui, son souffle était saccagé, ses poumons brûlants, ses pieds douloureux, mais il se sentait plus vivant et heureux que jamais. Plus rien ne comptait à part ce dos devant lui, cette personne dont il était tellement amoureux. Les enseignes lumineuses des commerces défilaient sous ses yeux, comme des étoiles filantes et de temps en temps, il les lâchait du regard pour admirer la silhouette de Sasuke ou pour observer le bitume qui défilait sous ses pieds.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils coururent ce soir là. Le trajet pour aller à la « colline du temple » était plus long en partant du loft de Naruto qu'en partant de la Konoha's Academy.

Peut-être moins d'une heure. Peut-être plus.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet essoufflés, et s'appuyèrent contre la barrière rouge du bord. La colline surplombait la ville, et Naruto admira un côté de Tokyo endormi en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Enfin, la ville ne dormait jamais. Il y avait toujours des gens dans les rues, quelques soit l'heure du soir, des voitures sur les routes, des lumières aux bâtiments, et Naruto adorait ça. Perdu dans sa contemplation, son souffle s'apaisa et ses paupières se fermèrent un peu, amenant un petit sourire sur son visage. Sa poitrine cessa de se soulever rapidement pour laisser place à une respiration profonde et du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke faire de même.

Soudain, une étrange mélodie résonna et Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke. Ce dernier riait, les yeux fermés, d'un rire clair et léger. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, humides et pétillants, et Naruto, saisit par l'euphorie de l'instant, se permit de rire un peu.

Quand ils se calmèrent, Naruto chercha de nouveaux les deux lacs d'encres de Sasuke mais déjà, celui-ci regardait les étoiles, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Naruto l'admira un instant (ses lèvres fines, son nez droits, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux soyeux, ses yeux noirs, noirs…) avant de l'interpeller :

-Hey, Sasuke…

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, curieux, et il partit s'assoir au banc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il posa sa guitare au sol, la sortit de l'étui et passa la sangle dans son dos. Alors qu'il faisait craquer ses doigts, Sasuke le regarda encore, un sourire aux lèvres, se souvenant soudainement d'à quel point il pouvait aimer ce blond.

Naruto commença à jouer, et Sasuke sursauta en reconnaissant les accords de cette chanson.

Cette chanson que lui aussi connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir écoutée en boucle pendant des années et continuer à le faire encore aujourd'hui.

Les lèvres charnues de Naruto s'ouvrirent et il commença à chanter :

-_**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice.**_

Sasuke sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. _Your call_. Naruto lui chanter la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour lui pendant leur adolescente, là, maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, et après tant d'épreuves.

-_**Listening to the song we used to sing in the car, do you remember? Butterfly, Early Summer, It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet, Like when we would meet…**_continua Naruto d'une voie tremblotante d'émotions.

Il voulait juste communiqué ses sentiments à Sasuke, qu'il comprenne, qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il lui laisse une chance. Encore une.

Ses mains jouaient parfaitement les accords, rendus tellement familiers à force de les jouer, et il entama le refrain, levant la tête et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke :

-_**Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine, Stay with me tonight…**_

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, chacun revit leurs plus beaux moments, de leur amitié, à la declaration en chanson, _avec cette chanson, _de Naruto, leurs instants passés ensemble, en couple. Leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, leurs rires, leurs sourires, leurs mots.

Ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête.

-_**Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh, I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh, Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me, will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?**_ Chanta la voix de Naruto, et elle résonna dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

Leurs cris et pleurs n'étaient au final rien comparé à ce moment précis. Peut-être pouvaient-ils mettre la peur de se blesser de côté finalement. Parce que ça en valait la peine après tout. Leur amour n'était pas seulement un passage, et cette chanson le leur rappelait à chaque note.

-_**Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine, Stay with me tonight And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**_, continuait inlassablement Naruto.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à un mètres en face de lui, debout. Il leur semblait être seul au monde.

-_**And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home, **_répéta Naruto encore une fois en achevant la chanson.

Il rangea sa guitare avec des mouvements fébriles et brusques et se releva, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre lui et Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas attendre mais en même temps, il ne savait pas comment aller réagir Sasuke.

Mais quand ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux noirs de Sasuke, ce fut une évidence. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et enfin ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord, ce fut une simple pression de lèvres, chaste et tendre, où Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto. Mais bien vite, alors que Naruto le serrait par la taille, leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Ce fut un baiser moins tendre, rendu plus pressant par le manque ressentis pendant trop longtemps et le plaisir de se retrouver.

Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent encore un peu avant que Naruto ne fourre son nez dans les cheveux de Sasuke, qui lui, fourra le sien dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, lâcha alors Naruto, sentant son esprit soulagé de pouvoir le dire encore.

Sasuke se blottit encore plus contre lui, si possible et répondit :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement.

Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta un moment, se gonfla et repartit de plus belle à l'entente de sa réponse.

Sans attendre, il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant encore un long moment, avant de se décider à rentrer. Naruto laissa Sasuke le guidait à leur ancien appartement.

Et là-bas, leurs baisers se transformèrent naturellement en caresses.

* * *

><p>Quand Naruto se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin, il eut un sourire béat.<p>

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé dans cette pièce, dans ce lit, les draps mouillés de sueur, nu. Il voulut se tourner mais sentit un poids contre sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux il tomba sur une touffe noire et une boule de tendre chaleur qui dormait dans ses bras.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa son crâne, son front. Sasuke dut le sentir, car il bougea un peu, resserrant son étreinte en plissant le nez, comme si on l'avait chatouillé. Naruto eut un rire silencieux et le serra plus fort encore.

Il sentait son cœur palpitait de bonheur, et son corps en trembler. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il eut un sourire heureux et amoureux.

Puis il referma les yeux, bien décidé à profiter d'encore quelques minutes de sommeil.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé avec son amour blottit contre lui.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Chanson complétement inventée, très utilisée dans "Papillon"<strong>

**(2) Chanson qu'a écrit Naruto pour Sasuke, il s'est déclaré avec cette chanson. L'originale est par Secondhand Serenade, si vous voulez l'écouter pour la fin du chapitre.**

**(3) Tsubasa no Chou, le nom du groupe de nos amis, signifie "Les ailes du papillon" en japonais. Quand à Taka l'encien groupe des danseurs, ça signifie "Faucon" en japonais, d'où le volatile dessiné sur les converses de Sasuke.**

**(4)Chanson écrites par les Tsubasa no Chou pendant leurs études. Originale par Lionel Rotchie mais j'ai utilisé la reprise en duo de Glee.**


	10. Chapter 9

**BORDEL DE SA MERE LA PUTE! J'ai pas posté depuis...depuis...je sais pas quand mais depuis super longtemps! Le temps passe à une vitese O.o Bravo à ceux qui regarde encore si je suis pas morte...Enfin, voilà le neuvième chapitre et je crois que j'ai trois Os en cours aussi -'**

**Avant toute lecture, je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui va être énoncé à propos de l'avortement dans ce chapitre n'et que mons avis de l'IVG dans les conditions de la fic. Je ne suis ni pour ni contre et je respecte tous avis dessus.**

**Aussi, les connaissseurs ou connaisseuses (mais non je ne vise pas Ha-chan) reconnaitront la chanson "Photograph" de Nickelback à un moment dans le chapitre.**

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait tous les persos en même temps mais j'ai pris plaisir à tous les manipuler, eux et leur amitié.**

**En espérant que vous aillez une bonne lecture,  
>Erza.<strong>

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Choco97: Hey, merci beaucoup :) Et pour Naruto et Sasuke, j'ai pas encore trop trop décidé ce que je vais faire d'eux...**

**Jene: Oui, je suis pas très régulière dans les chapitres *a honte* Et c'est parce que nos deux zouaes sont de nouveau ensemble que je peux pas décider de leur mettre des batons dans les roues :D Gaara crie sur Sasuke parce qu'il lui a caché que la femme qu'il aime est enceinte de lui...Heiji? Tiens, je l'avais un peu oublié, lui. On verra bien! Itachi? Justement...pfff sort de ma tête et cesse de deviner qui je vais faire bientôt appraitre! Bisous x)**

**3 Camomille 3: T'essaie d'apprendre Your Call à la guitare? Trop coooooooool *o* Moi j'ai fait deux ans de piano et je regrette d'avoir arrêté . Ouais dans le précédent chapitre, Naruto passe de la pire semaine de sa vie à la meilleur x) Ben, oui, le "foutu" Heiji quoi! Merci de lire :) bisous! Et non t'es pas en retard :p**

**Ninou: Merci à toi :) et Oui Hourra Sasuke A Laché "Bidule" x))**

**BaconStripsCherie: Oh non pas toi -' Je rigole x) Je suis comme toi: qu'il pleuve, vente, neige ou fasse oleil, on ne m'arrache pas de mes fic Yaoi 8D Mouahahahah! Tu t'es pas trop pété la pense (moi je dis remplir la pense mais bon) à l'anniv de ta mère? x) OUI L'AMOUR FOUGEUX DANS SON PRIMPTEMPS DE LA JEUNESSE DE NARUTO ET SASUKE EST DE RETOUR! Hum hum...Moi je hais le sport donc fais tes pompes toute seule x) Bah moi j'ai toujours était blanc (jeux de mots! Mon nom de famille c'est Blanc x)) mais c'est parce que ma peau ne supporte pas le soleil x) Groooooooooooos Bisous à toi aussi!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke cligna une ou de fois les yeux avant de se décider à les ouvrir complètement. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et seul un fin rayon de lumière venant de la porte entrouverte l'éclairait. Il eut un sourire en sentant les draps encore moites des ébats passés autour de son corps, et s'y roula un peu plus.<p>

Soudain, il se redressa, sa main se promenant sur le matelas humide, cherchant Naruto. Malheureusement, elle ne rencontra que le vide et son cœur se mit à tambouriner. Naruto était-il encore partit ? Il remarqua bien vite que le matelas était encore chaud et un peu creusé, et il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté du mur. Son rythme cardiaque se calma aussitôt : Naruto s'était seulement levé.

Il se rallongea, bien décidé à prolonger sa courte nuit et à oublier les courbatures de son bas rein. Mais c'était sans compter sur les bruits mats des pieds nus que faisait Naruto en marchant. Les pas se rapprochèrent et bien vite, quand Naruto poussa doucement la porte, le jour inonda la pièce. Sasuke gémit quand la lumière l'inonda mais son regard ne quitta pas Naruto. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de nuit noir, le blond était définitivement très séduisant.

-Alors, réveillé la Belle-au-bois-dormant ? Chuchota Naruto d'une voix douce.

Sasuke lui envoya un sourire mou et Naruto déposa le plateau qu'il portait sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Puis, il alla ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre et la lumière envahit l'espace pendant que Sasuke jetait un regard mi-étonné mi-réchauffé au petit déjeuner complet que son amant lui avait préparé et apporté.

Naruto se plaça assis sur le lit, à côté de la personne qu'il aimait et attendit patiemment qu'il est fini d'avaler sa première bouchée de croissant. Une fois fait, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, savourant sa saveur sucré par la viennoiserie. Quand il voulut se relever, il réalisa qu'il en était incapable car Sasuke avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Naruto allongea volontiers le baiser, entourant la taille de son amour de ses bras bronzés. Il ne savait pas si on pouvait embrasser et sourire en même temps mais il était certain de le faire en ce moment même.

Il songea qu'il allait de nouveau pourvoir dormir de nouveau dans cette chambre, se lever le matin avec Sasuke à ses côtés, utiliser cette salle de bain où il pouvait voler le shampooing de Sasuke, préparer le petit déjeuner dans cette cuisine où il avait eut le bonheur de retrouver deux tasses dans le placard. Pouvoir de nouveau vivre avec son unique amour, l'appeler par des mots doux, l'embrasser sans raison, lui chuchoter à l'oreille….Oui, Naruto adorait ça.

Et à en juger par la force avec laquelle Sasuke l'étreignait, lui aussi.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto se rallongea sur le lit, fatigué lui aussi par la précédente nuit. Sasuke se cala contre le mur, laissant Naruto s'installer. Tendant le bras au dessus de la tête du blond qui s'appuyait sur sa cuisse, il entreprit d'achever son petit déjeuné.

Naruto le laissa finir, devinant la suite plus sérieuse. Sasuke n'était as du genre à faire semblant ou à rester sur un malentendu. Il allait falloir qu'ils discutent.

Son amant retrouvé lui donna raison lorsque, reposant sa tasse vide de café sur le plateau, il l'interpella :

-Hey, Naruto…Il faut qu'on parle.

Naruto se redressa, et se pencha pour rattraper encore un instant les lèvres fines qui s'offraient à lui. Dans le baiser, ils bougèrent : Sasuke se redressa, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son blond, et ses jambes s'écartèrent quand Naruto vint se placer assis sur les genoux entre celles-ci. Pour ne pas écraser son amoureux, Naruto prit appui de ses mains sur le sommier de leur lit. Finalement, à bout de souffle, Sasuke rompit le baiser, n'appréciant guère être coupé dans sa conversation.

-Je sais, souffla l'autre sur ses lèvres.

Leurs visages se reculèrent légèrement et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Tant de questions y circulaient, s'entrechoquaient, se mélangeaient. Elles n'attendaient que des réponses pour enfin combler tout cet étrange vide que le manque avait creusé dans leur corps.

Ce fut encore une foi s Sasuke qui brisa le silence :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

Naruto savait qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. A la base même, un amour d'adolescence ne durait jamais pour la vie, mais Sai et Neji, Gaara et Tenten ou même Sakura et Lee prouvaient le contraire. L'homosexualité non plus ne durait jamais plus longtemps que l'âge pubère, certains parents naïfs appelaient ça « une passe » alors que leurs fils étaient persuadés de ce qu'ils étaient, pourtant Naruto ne s'était jamais senti attiré par qui que se soit d'autres que Sasuke.

En riant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était ni hétérosexuel ni homosexuel, seulement « Sasukexuel ».

Ledit Sasuke haussa les épaules devant sa soudaine hilarité et fronça les sourcils. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas avoir une conversation sérieuse ?

Il s'apprêta à l'enguirlander comme un enfant quand finalement, Naruto lui répondit :

-Je ne sais pas Sasuke, vraiment, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai vraiment était idiot, je t'ai stupidement poussé à bout et à rompre, je le sais bien…Et puis quand Temari m'a enfin fait ouvrir les yeux sur tout ça, il y avait Heiji…

Naruto savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il s'était déjà expliqué. De plus, Sasuke avait toujours eut l'étrange capacité de le comprendre en peu ou sans mots. Il lui suffisait de regarder Naruto dans les yeux, d'entendre une phrase de sa bouche, même courte ou emmêlée et il comprenait de suite où son amant voulait en venir. De même que Naruto pouvait savoir dans quel état émotionnel se trouvait Sasuke rien qu'en frôlant sa main, ses doigts, son épaules, ou même son bras… Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Naruto se fit la remarque que leur connexion avait toujours était parfait et étrange, mais elle n'en était que plus belle.

Sasuke hacha la tête suite à ses paroles, et Naruto sentait à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait ses mots. Mais plus Sasuke hésitait, plus Naruto se sentait devenir fébrile.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha finalement Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais le laissa poursuivre.

-Je suis désolé d'être sorti avec Heiji alors que je savais que je t'aimais encore, d'avoir continué à le voir même si on avait repris contact, et surtout, d'être paru triste le jour de notre rupture alors que je ne l'étais pas…

Naruto voulut retenir sa question mais elle partit toute seule :

-Alors tu étais quoi ?

Sasuke se tut, plissa le nez, et embla enfin trouver les bons mots :

-Je pense que j'étais un peu déboussolé. A peu près un an après notre rupture, j'avais décidé de tourner la page pour de bon et de t'oublier. C'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Heiji, alor ça m'a parut comme une évidence. On a commencé à se fréquenté et moi j'attendais que ton souvenir passe et s'en aille. Mais c'est jamais passé, et Heiji le savait. Alors quand il me l'a annoncé, lors de notre rupture, ça m'a fait un peu bizarre.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir la bombe de joie à l'état brut que cette annonce lui avait fait.

Sasuke, de son côté, se demandait si Naruto lui en voulait pour Heiji. Il ses demandait si lui-même avait pardonné à Naruto. Si toutes leurs erreurs passées n'allaient pas compliquer leur relation.

Comme s'il devinait les doutes de son amant, Naruto lui tira doucement une mèche avant de jouer avec elle et déclara :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On y arrivera, ça prendra du temps mais on y arrivera.

Sasuke hocha la tête et quand Naruto rapprocha son visage du sien, il ne résista pas.

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de l'appartement de Sasuke, Tenten s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre Ino. Elle enfila sa veste de cuir rouge usée et ses escarpins noirs à talons. Elle attrapa son sac à main et s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir de l'entrée. Elle réajusta son débardeur et son sarouel noirs et vérifia si ses créoles étaient bien accrochés.<p>

Satisfaite, elle se tourna de profil et son regard s'assombrit.

Son ventre avait déjà commencé à grossir.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus et la porte de l'appartement claqua derrière elle.

* * *

><p>-J'ai exactement la même photo que toi, s'exclama Naruto, un peu plus tard dans la journée.<p>

Sasuke abandonna les casseroles à leur sort dans l'évier et rejoignit Naruto dans le salon. Il 'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et regarda le cadre qu'il tenait.

La première chose qui attirait le regard sur l'image était l'enseigne « Konoha's Academy » qui tronait au dessus du portail de la dite académie. En dessous se trouvait un joli groupe désordonné d'adolescents tous collés les uns aux autres. Ils portaient tous encore leurs uniformes et leurs viages rayonnaient de la joie et de la jeunesse de leurs dix-huit ans, dernière année d'étude. Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre les traits de ses précieux amis sous le ciel bleu. Il eut un sourire, et déclara :

-C'est Kiba qui me l'a offerte.

Naruto rit doucement, et ajouta :

-Et ben, il m'a donné exactement la même ! Il l'a mie à côté du téléviseur dans le salon.

Ils l'observèrent encore un instant, toujours entrelacés. Mais Naruto bria le ilence une fois de plus en annonçant :

-T'as vu comment on était tout collés serrés pour rentrer derrière l'objectif ?

-Et nos yeux rouges ? Ajouta Sasuke.

-Bah, rien ne sera jamais pire que le chapeau que Kiba portait.

En réponse, Sasuke pouffa, et Naruto le rejoignit bien vite dans son rire.

Quand ils furent calmés, Naruto déclara, l'air rêveur :

-Je trouve que ça pourrais faire une bonne chanson…

Sasuke le lâcha, et quand le blond se tourna, il croisa un regard interrogatif.

-_Look at this photograph, everytime I do it makes me laugh, __c_hantonna doucement Naruto pour convaincre son amant.

Il observa Sasuke fermer les yeux, se concentrer sur sa voie et finalement, son visage s'éclaira. Les yeux toujours clos, il eut un moment de silence, et finalement, sussura :

-_How did our eyes get so red and what the hell is on Joey's head?_

La vie de Sasuke quand il fredonnait était claire, bien que légèrement tremblotante. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ceux de Naruto le brûlaient de part en part. Ils ne souriaient plus, et sérieusement, Naruto déclara :

-Choppe des feuilles et un stylo, je vais chercher ma guitare.

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'exécuta. En revenant la guitare callée dans son dos, Naruto se découvrit un nouveau passe-temps qu'il apprécia faire avec Sasuke : composer.

* * *

><p>Tenten trouva son amie Ino du regard sur une terrasse du grand café.<p>

Ino sirotait ce qui semblait être un bon cappuccino et l'invita à la joindre d'un grand signe de la main. Le quartier où elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous était un quartier fréquenté, et Tenten grimaça quand on la bouscula quelque peu. Elle se fraya un chemin ver la table de la blonde qui la regardait en souriant et se pencha pour lui faire la bise. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la taille de guêpe de son amie, moulée dans sa robe d'été.

-Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ? S'enquit Ino.

-Si, répondit Tenten en enlevant sa veste.

Mais aussitôt que l'air chaud lui caressant la peau, elle se sentit mal à l'aise et croisa ses bras sur son ventre. Ino la regarda faire en levant un sourcil, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait l'inquiétude se répandre. Depuis que son amie l'avait appelé la veille, elle se sentait fébrile. Il était rare que sa Tenten prenne de ton de voie grave, elle sui semblait toujours si optimiste.

Tenten de son côté se torturait les méninges en cherchant une façon d'avouer la vérité à son amie d'enfance. Etant les seules filles avec Karin d'un groupe dansant de garçon, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, et Tenten ne doutait pas que Karin le savait déjà par Sasuke. Si ladite Karin, Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara le savait, elle avait besoin de l'avis d'Ino aussi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, une sonnerie de portable la coupa. Elles froncèrent les sourcils toutes les deux, et Ino décrocha.

-Allô ? Kiba ? Non, je suis avec Tenten en ville…Où tu dis ? Attends, au quartier de l'hôpital je crois…Comment ça parfait ? Demanda Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

Tenten chercha des yeux l'un des hôpitaux de ville, et le trouva effectivement au bout de la rue. Elle retourna son regard vers Ino, ne comprenant pas où Kiba voulait en venir, quand celle-ci, sérieuse, déclara :

-Ok, on arrive.

Elle raccrocha, rangea son portable dans son sac, en sortit un billet qu'elle posa sur la table, et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noisettes de son amie, elle déclara :

-Hinata est en train d'accoucher.

D'un accord commun, à l'entente de cette phrase, elles se levèrent, prirent leur veste et coururent à l'hôpital.

Quand elles arrivèrent, essoufflées, elles repérèrent la section maternité aux panneaux de signalisation fixés aux murs et s'y engouffrèrent sans plus attendre.

Dans la salle d'attente, elles y retrouvèrent tous leurs amis, tout sourire. Ino alla se loger avec tendresse contre son mari, lui aussi présent, tandis que Tenten demanda :

-Où est Shikamaru ?

-Avec sa femme, quelle question, lui répondit Kiba en riant quelques peu.

Elle le laissa glisser contre un mur, et Temari l'accueillit à ses côtés avec un sourire.

Ils patientèrent des minutes qui semblèrent des heures, et Temari décida de faire ce qu'elle préférait faire quand elle devait attendre : elle observa ses amis.

A sa droite, Tenten semblait bien mal à l'aise, et resserrait les pans de sa petite veste contre elle. Temari se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Gaara plus tard. Elle entendit un froissement de tissu, et envoya un doux sourire à Choji, qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle s'interrogerait sur les battements effrénés de son cœur plus tard.

En face d'elle, ses amis semblait tous heureux, bien que Neji paraissaient un petit peu nerveux et Kiba carrément euphorique. Dans son élan de pensées envers la nouvelle jeune mère, elle loupa les mains entrelacées de Naruto et Sasuke.

Soudain, Tenten se leva, manquant de tous les faire sursauter et déclara :

-Désolé, je dois aller aux toilettes.

Elle sortit de la section à toute vitesse et fouilla la salle d'accueil du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : là-bas, à côté d'un des guichets d'accueil, le mur des prospectus se trouvait.

Elle s'en approcha et les parcouru du regard. D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa celui qui l'intéressait : « IVG et avortement ».

Elle l'ouvrit, fébrile, et en parcourut quelques lignes : « _L'avortement est accessible à toute femme en situation de détresse du fait de sa grossesse. La femme est seule juge de cette situation et est libre de sa décision. La pratique de l'interruption volontaire de grossesse (IVG) est réglementée et plusieurs étapes doivent être respectées, avant et après l'intervention._ »

Mais dans sa tête, ça sonnait comme : « _L'avortement est accessible à toute femme ne désirant pas son propre enfant, fruit de ses entrailles. La femme est seule juge de la vie de son bébé et est libre de le tuer. La pratique de l'interruption volontaire de grossesse (IVG) est réglementée et plusieurs étapes doivent être respectées avant et après le meurtre. »_

Pris de haut de cœurs, elle s'appuya contre le mur, le dépliant tenu lâchement par sa main. Elle se sentait horrible. Elle ne pouvait pas pensait à l'avortement, cet enfant était le sien, et celui de son tant aimé Gaara. Elle aimait déjà ce petit bout d'elle et de lui, même s'il ne devait pas mesuré plus de trois centimètres. Mais d'un côté, vu sa situation stagnante avec Gaara et le début de leur succès en tant que groupe, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à ses ami et arrêter de danser.

Elle en était toujours à là dans ses réflexions quand une vois s'éleva en l'air :

-Tenten ?

Elle laissa la question s'envoler dans l'air. Sasuke avait l'air heureux. Faut dire que ce n'était pas l'accouchement d'Hinata qui allait le stressait, lui qui avait assisté à celui de sa meilleure amie, Karin.

Il s'approcha d'elle, Tenten était pâle. Son regard fut attirer par un prospectu qu'elle tenait à la main et il se retint d'hurler quand il en lut le titre.

Tenten voulait réellement avorter ?

Il inspira un grand cou et essaya d'analyser la situation. Il se pencha et lui prit le dépliant des mains avec délicatesse. Tenten le regarda faire, et elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et un parfum connu lui arriva aux narines. Bien sûr, Naruto l'avait suivit.

-Naruto, va chercher Gaara s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il alors que Tenten secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

Naruto observa Sasuke, le prospectus qu'il tenait dans la main, puis Tentent, et avec un sourire, il répondit :

-J'y vais.

Sasuke attendit que Naruto soit partit pour s'approcher de ton ami et il lui prit les mains. Tenten plongea ses noisettes humides dans les deux lacs d'encre et attendit qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Sasuke essaya de la rassurer en lui donnant un petit sourire, mais même pour lui, il sonnait faux. Alors, à la place, il déclara :

-Même si je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire ça, sache que quelle que soit ta décision, je te soutiendrais. Seulement…Seulement, tu n'es pas la seule concernée, Tenten.

Son amie baissa les yeux et il acheva :

-Cette décision, il est important que tu la prenns avec Gaara.

-Tenten ? Sasuke ? les interpella une voie à leur droite.

Sasuke e détacha d'elle et envoya un sourire à Naruto, accompagné d'un Gaara qui fronçait ses sourcils rasés.

-On va vous laisser, intima Sasuke.

Tandis que Gaara s'approchait doucement d'elle, presque hésitant, il attrapa la main de Naruto, et tout en le tirant vers la section maternité, lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Bonn, et si nous allions voir cet enfant, nous ?

Il regarda Naruto hochait la tête avec un sourire étincelant, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner en direction de Tenten et Gaara.

-Tu penses que ça ira pour eux ? Demanda Naurot, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Sasuke serra sa main un peu plus fort et répondit :

-Ils sont grands. C'est quelque chose qu'ils doivent régler par eux-mêmes.

Mais Naruto savait bien que son amant ne serait rassuré que lorsqu'il les reverrait. Alors, il accéléra la cadence et bien vite, ils arrivèrent à la salle d'attente. Neji y était en train de parler à un docteur tandis que Choji téléphonait.

En les voyant, Choji raccrocha et Sasuke lâcha Naruto pour s'approchait de lui.

-Les parents de Shikamaru et d'Hinata ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Sasuke hocha la tête, rassuré, avec l'histoire de Tenten, il craignait toujours une complication. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ce fut Neji qui revint alors que le docteur s'en allait.

-L'accouchement c'est tbien passé, annonça-t-il souriant, mais il semblerait que nous soyons trop nombreux pour aller le voir…

Quelques rires accompagnés d'une ou deux protestations résonnèrent.

-Donc, continua-t-il, il va falloir qu'on fasse des roupes pour…

-Hinata ! Le coupa aussitôt Sakura, paniquée.

Ils se retournèrent, et aperçurent en effet la jeune fille, soutenue par Shikamaru et un nourrisson dans les bras, qui marchait vers eux. Lee, galant, se précipita aussitôt pour lui amener une chaise, et elle prit place dessus avec reconnaissance. Sai et Neji s'approchèrent un peu plus que les autres, le premier la trouvant fatiguée mais resplendissante de joie, le deuxième pour poser une main sur son épaule et voir son petit neveu.

Une touffe de cheveux noirs. Des petites menottes fermées. Un visage rond. Des yeux clos. Karin se sentit fondre et pensa à sa petite Sawa alors que Suigetsu la serrait un peu plus.

-Il est adorable, couina Ino.

Shikamaru et Hinata la remercièrent d'un hochement de tête et s'échangèrent un doux sourire d'amoureux.

-Son nom ? S'enquit Naruto alors qu'il s'approchait avec Sasuke.

-Hiroshi, l'informa Shikamaru.

-C'est joli, s'exclama une voie derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent légèrement et purent observer Tenten et Gaara venir vers eux. Cette fois personne ne loupa leurs mains entrelacées.

Sauke se contenta d'attendre avec patience leur annonce, alors qu'à ses sôtés, Naruto semblait presque trépigner. Pour le calmer, il posa une main sur son épaule, et aussitôt celle plus chaude de Naruto la recouvrit.

-Tenten et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Ils détournèrent un peu à contre cœur la tête du bout de chou Nara et les regardèrent. Tenten prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

-Je suis enceinte. Et on compte le garder.

Naruto sentit Sasuke soupirer alors que la joie que l'annonce avait apporté été en train d'exploser. Temari se précipita aussitôt ver son frère et son amie pour les serrer dan ses bras, bien vite suivit d'Ino.

Les reste de l'après-midi se passa à découvrir le nouveau né de Shikamaru et Hinata, d'imaginer l'apparence du prochain, celui de Tenten et Gaara, et à rire.

Ils découvrirent avec bonheur que les nouveaux futurs parents s'étaient remis ensemble et leur baiser entraina un mouvement général d'embrassade. Tout partit quand Tenten, dans son soulagement, embrasser du bout des lèvres Gaara, en rigolant et avec maturité, leurs amis applaudirent.

Ino plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Juugo, qui rougissait un peu, et Sakura dut s'interrompre et dans son rire et dans ses applaudissement quand Lee l'embrassa à on tour, passionnément. Sai haussa les épaules, mais quand Neji lui tira la manche, il l'embrassa sans hésiter. Hinata les regarda faire avec envie, désirant elle aussi embrasser Shikamaru, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de bien installé Hiroshi dans ses bras pour tourner la tête vers son mari que celui-ci l'embrasser déjà. Suigetsu et Karin ne se firent pas prier pour suivre le mouvement, comme le couple toujours follement amoureux qu'ils étaient. Kiba décida que pour une fois, Shino pouvait oublier sa légendaire discrétion et l'embrassa aussi.

Temari et Choji s'échangèrent un discret regard avant de rougir comme des adolescents qu'ils n'étaient plus et bientôt quand tous les couples se séparèrent en riant, Suigetsu déclara :

-Dis Sa-chan ?

-Crève pour que je t'embrasse, Sui-chan, rétorqua aussitôt celui-ci.

-Je ne m'y risquerais pas, ria Suigetsu, j'ai pas envie que Naruto me tue.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où chacun eut réflexion du sens caché de la phrase quand finalement, Sakura s'exclama avec un sourire :

-Non, c'est vrai ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne alors que Sasuke soupira et avança :

-Le jour où je pourrais te cacher un truc, Sui-chan…

-N'arrivera jamais, Sa-chan, acheva ledit Sui-chan pour lui.

-Depuis quand ? S'étonna gentiment Karin.

-Depuis hier soir, répondit Naruto, légèrement gêné, mais surtout très heureux.

-Très bien, mais vous ne croyez tout de même pas échapper au mouvement des baisers vous deux ? Clama Temari.

Sasuke faillit lui répondre qu'elle s'en échapper elle, alors que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour Choji et elle mais déjà, les lèvres de Naruto avait recouvert les siennes et il arrêta de penser tout en glisant ses bras autour de lui.

Les applaudissements et les rires recommencèrent, et une infirmière qui passait par là se fit la remarque qu'il y avait un joli groupe de grands amis ici.

Personne ne remarqua que Juugo, qui tenait distraitement sa femme trépignante de joie par la taille, se mordait les lèvres en les regardant.


	11. Chapter 10

VOILA UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!  
><strong>Oui bon je sais...Je suis encore en retard *la fille qui écrit un chapitre tous les milles ans!*<strong>  
><strong>Alors pour parler de ce chapitre...NON, Juugo n'est jaloux ni de Sasuke ni de Naruto, vous verrez ce qui l'inquiète en lisant x) J'ai aussi parler d'Itachi à une ou deux lectrices et ben le voila :) mais il n'a pas une grande importance malheureusement dans ma fiction!<strong>

**Pour info, je n'avais même pas remarquer mais apres ce chapitre il n'en restera plus que deux et ce sera l'épilogue...et oui, mes fics ne dure jamais très longtemps..**

**Bonne lecture,**  
><strong>Erza.<strong>

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Jene: Coucou toi :) Ah tu vois c'est pas si mal que Sa-chan et Naruto soit ensemble :) Pour Temari et Choji...hum...tu seras bien assez tot! Par contre désolé, mais je n'écris pas de lemon! Merci de lire :)**

**Kvt86: Pour Juugo, bah, la réponse est heut dessus x) merci de lire ;)**

**Sofanje: You are english and you read even if it's in french? Wow, you are so braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave x3 Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>-Ino ? Appela doucement Juugo.<p>

Sa femme n'était ni dans le salon ni dans sa chambre. En soupirant, il espéra intérieurement qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie faire les courses en oubliant de le prévenir.

Il traversa le salon une seconde fois pour se rendre au dernier endroit où elle pouvait se trouvait : la véranda. Toutes les portes étant fermées, le salon se retrouva plutôt sombre et un bruit sourd l'emplissait. Juugo soupira. Alors si sa femme ne l'entendait pas, c'était simplement qu'elle écoutait la musique trop fort dans la véranda, comme à son habitude. Il poussa la porte et entra discrètement dans la véranda.

Toute en verre, elle était claire et éclairée mais Juugo ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en sentant les vitres vibraient sous ses doigts. Il tourna le regard vers sa femme, qui dansait toujours au milieu de la pièce, ses pieds nus sur le parquet. Elle portait une brassière de sport jaune, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son jogging bordeaux qui lui tombait sur les pieds. Effectuant un gracieux pas sur le côté, elle attira encore plus le regard de on mari sur la courbe que forma son corps.

Juugo se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait put passer sa vie à regarder Ino danser. Il se rappeler toujours de leur première rencontre, il accompagnait alors Kana, celle qui était à l'époque sa petite amie, chercher son petit frère à son cours de danse. Alors que Kana était restait parler avec le professeur de son frère, il en avait profité pour faire le tour de la petite école de danse. Par hasard, il était tombé sur la grande salle, celle avec les miroirs, et avait vu une jeune femme dansait. Son esprit entier avait été hypnotisé par la précision de ses pointes, la grâce de ses arabesques, la souplesse de son corps lorsqu'elle exécutait de la danse classique. Une semaine plus tard, Juugo prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit de nouveau à la même heure, à la même salle, à la même école de danse et comme espéré, la fameuse danseuse y était encore. C'était Ino. Ils firent connaissance et le soir même, il rompit avec Kana.

Juugo sortit de sa torpeur admiratrice quand la musique s'arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers la chaine stéréo. Ino le regardait, le doigt encore sur le bouton, et son corps élancé tourné vers lui. Elle lui offrit un sourire, les yeux pétillant, et le rejoignit en trois enjambées. Elle plaça ses mains fines sur son torse et automatiquement, Juugo posa les siennes sur sa taille. Dans une vieille habitude à la fois complice et amoureuse, il se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien et ils entamèrent un lent slow, sans musique.

Le sourire d'Ino se transforma, de malicieux, il passa à suave alors que son cœur accélérait la cadence. Elle s'étonnait parfois d'être toujours autant amoureuse malgré le temps et ne manquait jamais une occasion de se rappeler qu'elle avait eut la chance d'épouser le bon.

-Quel honneur me vaut la présence de mon cher conjoint dans cette salle alors que j'y dansais ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas briser le moment.

-N'ai-je point le droit d'admirer ma femme ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, si doux.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin et le remercia en l'embrassant chastement, posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais l'instant d'après, les bras d'Ino migrèrent sur la nuque de son compagnon tandis qu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Juugo lui répondit en descendant ses mains sur ses hanches et en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres et bientôt ils s'embrassèrent comme des damnés au milieu de la véranda, retrouvant la passion des adolescents qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Juugo coupa à contrecœur l'échange et Ino émit ce qu'il avait assimilé à un miaulement de protestation.

-Désolé mon amour mais Sasuke ne va pas tarder à arriver, s'excusa-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Ino eut une moue peu convaincue mais comme pour appuyer ses dires, la sonnette retentit dans leur habitat.

-Tu vois, quand on parle du loup…se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-On en voit le bout de la queue, acheva-t-elle malicieuse et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Ino s'appuya contre celle-ci et, à travers la porte, demanda :

-C'est qui ?

Elle pouvait presque voir Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel à travers le bois, mais il répondit quand même, sa belle voie teintée d'ironie :

-Le pape, et j'attends ma sœur.

-Je ne croie pas qu'elle se trouve dans ma maison, mon père, ria la jeune femme.

-Ino, soupira Sasuke.

Juugo finit par ouvrir la porte, coupant les enfantillages de sa femme et salua leur invité. Il le pria ensuite de prendre place au salon, et Ino, toujours en tenue de sport, n'attendit pas pour engager la conversation :

-Où as-tu laissé ton beau blond, Sasuke ?

-Avec Sakura, apparemment, ils ont des tas de choses à se raconter pour rattraper ces dernières années, l'informa-t-il en observant sa tenue.

Juugo sentit une pointe de jalousie s'infiltrer en lui lorsqu'il réalisa que tout le monde pouvait voir le ventre nu de sa bien aimée mais se ravisa en se rappelant que l'homme en face de lui était gay.

-N'est-ce pas le jogging que tu as emprunté à Tenten ? S'enquit-il, son sourcil se levant.

-Emprunté non, volé oui, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Il eut un sourire ironique et continua :

-Il ne t'est pas légèrement trop grand ?

Ino pouffa sous la remarque mais Juugo sembla être le seul à ne pas oublier pourquoi ils avaient demandé à Sasuke de venir.

-Dites, les interrompit-il.

Aussitôt, deux paires de yeux curieuses se tournèrent vers lui, et en voyant son regard, se firent sérieuses. Sasuke se repositionna, et passa de en tailleur sur ne canapé et une tenue moins décontractée, comme s'il devinait la suite des évènements.

-Laisse-moi deviner, commença-t-il d'ailleurs, c'est à propos de Tenten et Hinata ?

Juugo hocha la tête, soulignant dan un coin de sa tête la perspicacité de Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les filles ? Interrogea aussitôt Ino.

-Tenten est enceinte Ino, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Lui répondit son mari.

Elle fit la grimace, détestant cette habitude que son conjoint avait de répondre à sa question par une autre question.

-Cela signifie que pendant sa grossesse, elle ne va pas danser, et qu'après l'accouchement, il lui faudra faire une sorte de rééducation intensive pour se remettre à niveau, répondit Sasuke à sa place.

-Sans compter que j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous pour vous avec mes supérieurs, ajouta Juugo.

-Leur as-tu déjà dis notre nombre exact de danseurs ?

Juugo secoua négativement la tête pour répondre à Sasuke et celui-ci enchaina :

-Alors il faut convaincre Tenten d'être notre conseillère en chorégraphie le temps de sa grossesse, de son congé maternité et de sa rééducation.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Juugo, une excellente même.

-Je lui en parlerais, intima Ino.

Ce fut autour de Sasuke d'hocher la tête mais Juugo continua :

-Il reste toujours le problème de la garde des enfants.

-Pour les jours de travail, Naruto a proposé que leur aménage un coin dans les studios, l'informa Sasuke.

-C'est faisable, mais pour les concerts et les tournées ? Interrogea le roux.

-C'est là le plus grand souci, quand Tenten sera enceinte, elle pourra les garder, mais après…

Ils s'étaient battus et accrochés pour avoir une chance de reconstruire leur groupe et de vivre leur passion et voilà qu'inconsciemment leur bonheur amplifiée par la naissance d'enfant provoquait aussi leur déchéance professionnelle.

Sasuke soupira, de ce soupir las de toujours rencontrer des obstacles, mais résigné à trouver une solution, qu'importe le temps qu'il faurait.

* * *

><p>C'est ce même soupir las et résigné qu'il lâcha même, après avoir reporté la conversation à un Naruto cuisinant.<p>

Ce dernier posa sa spatule en bois et s'approcha de son amour en fronçant les sourcils. Sasuke semblait presque dépité comme ça, le menton appuyé sur sa main. Il se glissa derrière lui et. Automatiquement, Sasuke s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise, pour s'approcher un peu plus de l'odeur qui l'enivrait.

Naruto glissa un de ses bras autour de lui, par devant et un autre dans ses cheveux. Sasuke appuya sa tête contre le contact alors qu'il sentait et entendait le souffle chaud du blond lui murmurait :

-Allez, tout ira bien…

Sasuke posa une de ses mains sur le bras du blond qui enserrait ses épaules mais ne répondit rien.

-D'autres artistes ont eut des enfants pendant leurs carrières ou même à leur début, ça les a jamais empêché de vivre leur passion à fond…Si eux ils y sont arrivés, on y arrivera aussi, essaya Naruto de le convaincre.

-Comme qui ? Soupira-t-il.

-Euh…pratiquement toutes les célébrités de plus de dix-huit ans du monde ?

Sasuke pouffa.

-Allez…puisque que le problème de la grossesse de Tenten est réglé, c'st ridicule de s'en faire pour la garderie du petiot d'Hina et de Karin, y a des millions de baby-sitters dans le monde…

-Ouais, t'as raison, approuva Sasuke.

-Je préfère ça, déclara alors Naruto en se redressant, et si tu m'aidais à préparer le repas maintenant ?

Sasuke se leva et piqua un morceau de légumes dans la casserole.

-T'as presque fini, remarqua-t-il.

-Alors mets la table, répliqua aussitôt l'autre avec un grand sourire.

-Et s'il te plait, c'est pour les chiens ? S'enquit le brun en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

-C'est justement pour ça que je ne le dis qu'à Akamaru.

Sasuke le va les yeux à la bêtise de son petit ami mais attrapa quand même les assiettes dans le placard. Le téléphone sonna alors qu'il les posait sur la table.

-Laisse, j'y vais, l'informa Naruto.

Il hocha la tête et sortit les couverts alors que Naruto partit décrocher. Il acheva de mettre la table alors qu'il entendait Naruto parler. Il éteignit le feu sous la casserole avant que leur repas ne brule et servit le tout dans les deux assiettes.

C'est ce moment là que choisi Naruto pour réapparaitre en l'informant :

-C'était Ino. Tenten a accepté et elle est même soulagée. Ino trouve que Juugo s'inquiète trop et qu'il va tous nous stresser à force.

-Elle n'a pas tort parce qu'il m'a déjà contaminé, répondit-il.

Naruto partit d'un rire franc en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Sasuke se laissa bercer, autant par le mouvement de leurs corps que par son rire. Il avait remarqué que son amant avait développé une passion de le prendre par la taille depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. La nuit, il collait son torrse à son dis et le tenait par la taille. Devant la télévision, quand ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, c'était toujours de façon à ce qu'au moins l'un de ses bras serrait le ténébreux. Quand ils marchaient, parlait, ou même parfois sans raison, Naruto s'approchait et glissait ses bras bronzés autour de sa taille et personne ne s'en plaindrait. Surtout pas Sasuke.

En fait, s'il y réfléchissait bien, ils avaient tous deux développés des habitudes qu'ils n'avaient pas avant, soit à cause de leur jeune âge d'adolescents soit à cause de leur séparation, et que maintenant, en tant qu'adultes stables, matures et amoureux, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en passer. Si Naruto le prenait toutes les minutes par la taille, Sasuke lui, passait son temps à respirer son odeur. Naruto sentait toujours le produit à nettoyer les guitares, souvent mélangé à l'odeur de son parfum ou –comme dans le cas présent- de la cuisine. Une odeur musquée et masculine qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

A contre cœur il se sépara de celui qui avait toujours occupé toutes ses pensées et sourire en coin, lui intima :

-Et si on mangeait avant que ça ne refroidisse ?

-Bonne idée, approuva-t-il.

Et en tant que grand enfant qu'il était, il s'installa précipitamment à la table et commença à manger. Sasuke l'imita avec moins d'empressement et plus de calme été le nargua :

-Bon appétit, hein.

Naruto daigna de lever le regard vers lui mais replongea aussitôt dans son assiette. Sasuke s'appréta à gouter à son plat quand un téléphone sonna de nouveau. Ils tendirent l'oreille et identifiant « One of us » **(1), **Naruto annonça :

-C'est ton portable.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se leva et se précipita dans la chambre où devait se trouver l'objet. Naruto regarda l'horloge du four en fronçant les sourcils quand il constata que la conversation trainait en longueur.

Sasuke revint dans la cuisine, téléphone toujours en main et sourcils froncés, une bonne demi-heure plus tard

-C'était Itachi, informa-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? C'est grave ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Naruto.

-Euh…Non enfin je crois pas…répondit Sasuke, le visage un peu perdu.

Naruto fronça encore les sourcils, si c'était possible. Il était rare pour Sasuke de perdre cs mots ou de ne pas avoir les idées claires.

-En fait…je vais être tonton, avoua-t-il mais la moue de son visage était septique.

-Ah bon, décréta Naruto avant de mettre les assiettes au four microonde pour les réchauffer.

Il choisit la durée de la cuisson et la lança quand enfin l'information sembla se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau :

-QUOI ?

Sasuke, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta en l'entendant et laissa tomber la fourchette avec laquelle il jouait et leva un regard interrogatif vers lui.

-Itachi va être père ? Mais…il est célibataire ! Protesta Naruto.

-En vérité, peu de temps après notre rupture, itachi a rencontré une femme dénommée Anko, depuis il joue à « Je t'aime, moi non plus », soupira alors le brun.

Naruto siffla et remarqua :

-Elle doit avoir un sacré caractère.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, soupira de plus belle Sasuke.

-Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer, ajouta le blond.

-Tu ne crois pas sir bien dire, répéta l'autre mais cette fois avec un sourire en coin.

Le microonde s'arrêta dans un léger « bip » et prudemment, Naruto prit les assiette, presque heureux de pouvoir enfin manger après tous ces appels. Il en posa une devant Sasuke, qui s'empressa de prendre une bouchée et de la savourer. Naruto posa ensuite la sienne à sa place et quand il prit place sur sa chaise, il entendit son petit ami dire :

-Enfin je suis content qu'ils aient arrêté de se courir après.

Naruto leva un regard curieux et trouva un Sasuke qui se réjouissait tout seul sur son siège. Naruto eut un sourire attendrit, ce n'était pas tous les joues que Sasuke montrait sa joie comme un enfant.

-Je vais être tonton, annonça une fois de plus Sasuke avec un sourire heureux.

Naruto hocha la tête et rétorqua :

-Même si ça fait bizarre de savoir que ton antipathique de frère va peut-être devenir un papa poule. En plus on va finir par faire une overdose d'enfants à force : Karin, Hinata, Tenten et maintenant la copine de ton frère…

Sasuke partit d'un rire doux.

Soudainement tout lui paraissait plus léger.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Naruto avait gentiment accepté, avec tous ces amis musiciens de jouer en directement dans la salle de danse pour que leurs amis danseurs puissent parfaire la coordination entre le rythme de leur musique et leurs pas de danse. De ce fait, ni Naruto ni Sakura ne chantait car les danseurs ne se calquer pas sur leurs voies mais sur leurs instruments.<p>

Naruto pouvait donc entièrement se concentrer sur ses partitions, emplissant parfaitement son rôle de guitare rythmique **(2).**

Ou presque. A vrai dire, il essayait vainement de se concentrer.

Sakura, qui s'était rapprochée de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le poussa un peu de l'épaule quand il se trompa d'une note. Rien de grave, ça ne s'entendait même pas. Sauf pour ceux qui connaissait toutes les tablatures **(3)** de la chanson comme sa meilleure amie. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, mais cela lui suffit pour saisir le regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui lança. Ok, il avait plutôt intérêt à se focaliser sur ses cordes.

Il réussit sans mal à tenir pratiquement une minute mais la tentation se fut trop forte et il releva la tête. Cette fois, plus qu'une simple poussée, Sakura lui écrasa carrément le pied et Naruto gémit. Bien qu'il était certain que les talons roses de son amie ne lui avait même pas fait mal.

Après tout, était-ce de sa faute si, à mi-répétition, Sasuke avait pris la décision de danser torse nu ?

Et sérieusement, Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Déjà qu'il trouvait son amant hypnotisant quand il dansait, mais si en plus il laissait sa peau lisse à la lumière, ça devait une torture.

Heureusement, la chanson cessa bien vite, entrainant l'immobilisation de Sasuke et l'achèvement de sa danse ô combien sensuelle.

-Bon, vous voulez que l'on joue quelle chanson maintenant ? S'enquit poliment Sai.

-Oula…ça fait plus de trois heures que vous vous entrainez, vous devrez faire une pause, proposa Tenten.

Alors que Kiba essuyait la sueur de son front d'un revers de la manche, Gaara hocha la tête et s'approcha de sa compagne encore en habit de civiles, puisque sa grossesse l'empêchait de danser. Il l'enlaça par la taille et lui déposa deux ou trois baisers papillons. Tenten poussa un petit rire et articula un « arrête ! » entre deux éclats mais il ne la lâcha pas et pressa doucement ses mains sur son ventre rebondie. La jeune femme se plut à croire qu'il devenait un père attentionné avant l'heure.

Sakura déposa sa basse et s'approcha de Lee. Elle posa ses mains sur son tee-shirt vert poisseux de sueur et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un petit baiser sur la joue de son amoureux.

-Arrête, je suis sale, lui intima-t-il avec sourire cependant.

-Je m'en fous royalement, rétorqua-t-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Automatiquement, il posa ses mains ses hanches et bientôt ils s'embrassèrent. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui murmura un doux :

-Tu es beau quand tu danses, tu sais…

Ino leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant faire, et se tourna d'un geste ferme vers les musiciens du groupe :

-Désolé les petits choux mais c'est pas maintenant que vous allez vous reposer. Je veux danser moi !

Il y eut quelques soupires dépités. Puis finalement Neji, Temari, et Hinata s'avancèrent et le premier déclara :

-On s'en charge.

Quoique lentement, Shikamaru se plaça derrière son piano non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard à son fils de quelques semaines, Hiroshi, qui reposait calmement dans les bras de leur producteur Juugo. La musique n'avait pas l'air de troubler le sommeil du nourrisson et Shikamaru se fit la remarque qu'il avait vraiment hérité de ses gênes et de ceux de sa femme.

Ils se mirent d'accords sur la chanson en quelques mots et Naji et Hinata calèrent leurs violons sous leurs mentons. Ils démarrèrent une lente mélodie et Ino commença ses arabesques. Au bout de quatre mesures, Temari porta sa flûte à ses lèvres, Shikamaru ses doigts sur les touches blanches et luisantes du piano et ils les rejoignirent.

Naruto en profita pour resserrer ses cordes, tout en gardant un œil sur la chorégraphie de son amie blonde. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, entoura ses épaules de ses bras et appuya son torse contre son dos.

-Choji regarde beaucoup Temari aujourd'hui, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Habituellement, Naruto lui aurait répondu qu'il n'en n'avait presque rien à faire mais lui aussi avait remarqué quelque chose :

-Et Temari semble bien heureuse.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que…commença Sasuke.

-On va vite le savoir, le coupa Naruto en posant sa guitare sur le mur à sa droite.

Effectivement, au milieu des planchers brillants de la pièce, Ino s'immobilisa sur les dernières notes qui s'envolèrent dans l'air. De nouveau motivés par la grâce d'Ino, les autres s'avancèrent pour reprendre leurs places et continuer les répétitions mais Temari les interpella :

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Ils la regardèrent, curieux et Choji s'approcha d'elle en rajoutant :

-On a quelque chose à vous dire serait plus exact.

Temari lui envoya un sourire resplendissant, inspira un grand coup et montrant fièrement le diamant à son doigt, s'écria :

-On va se marier !

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Un silence de quelques secondes plana avant que les filles du groupe ne se jettent au cou de leur amie en criant de joie. Les garçons félicitèrent tous Choji, bien que Shikamaru ne le fasse que rapidement pour aller prendre Hiroshi qui s'était réveillé avec tous ces cris.

Après avoir serré contre lui la future mariée également, Sasuke la regarda et lui demanda :

-Quand ?

-Dans deux mois, on a déjà commencé à planifier. Le 28 septembre plus précisément.

Sasuke hocha la tête et retourna dans les bras tant aimés de Naruto qui souriait comme un idiot sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Temari offrit un sourire désolé à son frère qui la regardait surprise, n'ayant pas était mis au courant, et lui colla une bise sur la tempe avant de lui demander à l'oreille s'il acceptait d'être son témoin. Il hocha la tête, s'empressant d'approuver et Karin s'enquit :

-Et toi, Choji ? Qui est ton témoin ?

-Shikamaru bien sûr, répondit le concerné sans même demandait confirmation, de toutes manières il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Alors que leurs amis partait en éclat de rire suite au « Il est pas sorti de l'auberge avec un témoin pareil » de Suigetsu , Shikamaru leva la tête de son fils et envoya un sourire à son meilleur ami de toujours.


	12. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde *s'enfuit se cacher derrière un mur***

**Oui, bon, je sais...je suis encore en retard. Mais j'ai mit une semaine à écrire ce chapitre, et puis après il m'a fallu le courage de le relire, et puis après j'ai oublié de le poster, et puis après j'étais jamais là...Bref. Donc voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Il ne nous reste plus que le suivant et l'épilogue, j'ai l'impression que je vais finir toutes mes fictions en 13 chapitres à force...D'ailleurs, qui a une idée de se qui va se passer dans le prochain ou dans l'épilogue? :D**

**Sinon, les chansons de se chapitre sont, dans l'ordre: "All or Nothing" de Theory of a deadman, "Promise of a lifetime" de Kutless, "One of us" de Glee, "Apologize" de One republic, et "Photograph" de Nickelback. Il est vivant conseillé pour ceux qui ne l'on pas fait de lire ou relire pour ceux qui l'ont oublié le chapitre du spectacle de Noel de Papillon, soit le 8 dont le titre est "chapter 7" (oui je sais super logique). Sinon vous risquerez de pas trop comprendre certains passage de ce chapitre, surtout celui où ils interprètent "One of us".**

**De plus, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fais de "concert/spectacles/performences", ça m'avait manqué!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kvt86: Tu crois? Je me fais vraimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent désiré alors xD Et aucune pression voyons ;) Merci de lire et contente que ça te plaise!**

**Shoupinett: Merci beaucoup :D Pas de concert, mais on peut presque dire que ça s'en rapproche :)**

**BaconStrips: Hum...Okey! *te tape avec une pizza* Maintenant...*te tends la pizza* TAPE MOI! JE SUIS SUPER EN RETARD! Ouf, t'es aps morte, personne ne m'a enlevé le plaisir de le faire :D (je rigole hein!) Au plaisir de me faire harceler par tes reviews alors! :bisous:**

**Tahitian Shaman: Salut :D Oui, je suis désolée, je suis pas très régulière dans mes publication T-T Oui alors pour ton moment de largage, tu dois pas être la seule parce que je me suis mal exprimer, en fait, il y a plusieurs semaines qui se sont écoulées entre les deux chapitres, dans le premier on apprend que Sasuke ne sort pas encore "officiellement" avec Heiji, ils se fréquentent juste, et dans le deuxième, des semaines après, Naruto a appris qu'Heiji avait entre temps "officialiser" sa relation avec Sasuke, qu'il lui avait fait une demande de "tu veux sortir avec moi" officielle quoi. Merci beaucoup :D Je vais rougie ./. Et c'est à force d'écouter "Your call" en boucle que j'ai écris Papillon xD A la prochaine!**

* * *

><p>-On l'a ! On l'a ! Cria Ino en entrant brutalement dans la salle de danse du centre de sport.<p>

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Gaara, Kiba, Lee et Tenten tournèrent la tête vers elle, sept paires de yeux de danseurs lui lançant une interrogation muette.

-On un rendez-vous avec les supérieur de Juugo pour voir s'ils nous engagent ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

Deux réactions simultanées se firent entendre :

-C'est vrai Ino ? S'écria Suigetsu.

-On va leur en mettre plein la vue, répliqua Kiba en même temps.

Quelques rires fusèrent, mais professionnelle, Karin s'enquit :

-Comment ça se passera ?

-Notre rendez vous est dans trois mois à l'agence, ce qui nous laisse assez de temps pour répéter toutes nos chorégraphies et tous nos morceaux mais pas assez pour en mettre de nouveaux en place. Ils commenceront par nous poser un certains nombres de questions et après, notre performance durera cinq chansons.

-Seulement cinq ? S'étonna Gaara en fronçant les sourcils.

-Selon Juugo, ils considèrent que l'artiste montre le meilleur de son potentiel lorsqu'il doit se donner à fond, expliqua la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Tenten choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la pièce, un sourire que seules les femmes enceintes pouvaient faire enfin sur ses lèvres.

-Ils ont choisi, annonça-t-elle simplement.

Un « hein » typique de Lee retentit alors que comme à leur habitude, les autres danseurs se contentèrent de jeter un regard interrogateur à leur –nouvelle- consultante en chorégraphie et –ancienne mais de nouveau actuelle- danseuse.

-Ino m'a prévenue de la nouvelle par téléphone, je suis allée prévenir les Uta no shinkan.

Sasuke, un peu en retrait contre un mur eut un sourire ironique. Même après toutes ses années et après avoir formé un groupe tout ensemble, les danseurs appelés encore les musiciens par leur ancien nom de scène « Uta no Shinkan » quand ils étaient entre eux et il était persuadé que leurs amis musiciens les appelaient aussi par leur ancien nom « Taka ». Simple question de distinction au fond.

-Ils m'ont donc dit qu'ils souhaitaient, avec votre accord, interpréter les deux nouvelles chansons qu'ils ont pondu « Potograph » et « All or Nothing », la fameuse « One of us » **(1),** « Promise of a lifetime » **(2)** aussi parce que j'ai une idée pour une chorégraphie et pour finir « Apologize » **(3)** pour le rythme, acheva Tenten.

-Donc trois nouvelles chorégraphies à maitriser et deux autres à revisiter, ça va ne pas être facile tout ça, résuma Suigetsu.

-En fait, reprit Tenten, j'ai déjà achevé la chorégraphie pour « Promise of a lifetime » avec Ino avant-hier, alors que Sasuke et Gaara s'occuper de celle pour « Photograph » et pour « All or Nothing » , Lee a dansé dessus la semaine dernière…

-Donc on a plus qu'à accommoder tout ça au groupe et à les maitriser, termina pour elle Sasuke.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Ino sortit de son sac les esquisses de la chorégraphie qu'elle avait fait. Gaara l'imita et bien vite, en les voyant faire, Kiba se dirigea lui aussi vers son sac et annonça :

-Shino m'a donné les enregistrements de la répétition de la semaine dernière, elles y sont toutes sauf celles du spectacle de Noel **(4),** mais un gars de la classe l'avait filmé, j'apporterais le dvd demain.

-Bonne idée, approuva Suigetsu, on pourra se remémorer les chorégraphies parce que je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi c'est plutôt loin !

Sasuke allait répliquer qu'il ne suffisait pas de se les remémorer mais aussi de les améliorer quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il se fit la réflexion qu'heureusement qu'il le remarquait avant de se mettre à danser ou il l'aurait sans donc casser et ouvrit l'sms qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était Naruto : _« Bonne chance pour le début des répétitions, mon amour. Je suis content que les supérieurs de Juugo aient enfin accepté de nous rencontrer, même si ça veut dire qu'on passera moins de temps ensemble jusqu'au rendez-vous.»_

Sasuke pouvait ressentir d'ici l'excitation et l'impatience de son petit ami à travers ces quelques mots, mais aussi la pointe de regret de ne pas pourvoir se voir quand ils voudraient la journée. Juugo avait déniché une ancienne salle de concert, dont la minuscule taille avait eut raison de son activité, pour les musiciens alors que les danseurs demeuraient dans leur centre de bien-être et de sport pour s'entrainer et de ce fait, ils ne pouvaient même plus déjeuner ensemble le midi. Il parcourut de nouveau le message des yeux et s'arrêta sur le « mon amour ». Il pouvait presque voir les yeux brillants et le doux sourire de son si beau Naruto et en se concentrant un peu, il pouvait imaginer sa voie suave lui chuchoter ces deux mots à l'oreille. Son cœur rata un battement. Puis deux. Puis trois.

-Sa-chan, dépêche toi de te mettre en place au lieu de lire les messages ô combien pervers de ton chéri, railla Suigetsu.

L'appelé leva la tête et remarqua qu'effectivement, ses amis n'attendaient plus que lui. Il répondit vite au message, posa son portable et tout en se rapprochant d'eux, annonça :

-De un, ce ne sont pas des messages pervers.

Suigetsu leva un sourcil alors il ajouta avec ironie :

-Tu sais très bien que je n'envoie ce genre de messages qu'à toi enfin, Sui-chan.

Le sourire de son meilleur ami s'accentua alors qu'il répondit :

-J'espère bien. Et de deux ?

-Et de deux, continua Sasuke, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agisse de Naruto ?

-Il n'y a que lui qui peut faire apparaitre un sourire aussi niais sur ton visage fier Sa-chan, affirma Suigetsu comme si c'était évident.

Sasuke le fit taire d'une bourrade amicale et ils purent observer Lee leur montrer certains pas de danse pour une chanson.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans la même ville mais surtout dans une ancienne et petite salle de concert spécialement réservé pour trois mois, un homme blond ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone portable aussitôt qu'il le sentit vibrait, signe que son compagnon lui avait répondu. Il put lire : _« Ce n'est que le début de tout, alors ne t'impatiente pas trop vite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on verra quand même tous les soirs. Je compte sur toi pour les émerveiller avec ta voie, à ce soir. »_

Naruto eut un sourire en lisant le message de Sasuke. Ils ne disaient jamais « je t'aime » à la fin mais le sentaient dans chacun de leurs mots.

-Naruto, on est prêt, l'informa Choji.

Il posa alors son cellulaire sur la table sur laquelle il était assis, et rejoignant ces amis, il leva un regard brillant de lumière vers eux et déclara :

-Commençons, et n'oubliez pas qu'on a trois mois.

Oui, trois mois, c'était largement suffisant pour eux.

* * *

><p>Trois mois plus tard, les Tsubasa no Chou pénétrèrent plus ou mois confiants dans le hall de l'agence de production de Juugo.<p>

Ledit Juugo les attendait près de l'ascenseur, un sourire confiant à la limite de l'insolence sur ses traits. Il les salua quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et les guida jusqu'à une salle numéroté 23 au rez-de-chaussée.

-Je vous laisse ici, Monsieur No et Monsieur Hizuken qui sont à l'intérieur vous feront passer l'entretien, informa-t-il.

Puis se tourna vers sa femme, il lui planta un baiser d'encouragements sur les lèvres et lui intima :

- Appelle-moi dès que vous avez fini, j'ai rendez-vous avec une collègue pour un contrat de groupe à renouveler.

Elle hocha la tête et il disparut au détour d'un couloir, élégant dans son costume, prêt à attaquer un nouveau dossier.

Il y eut suite à son départ un mouvement de flottement où chacun regarda la porte avec un mélange de nervosité et de hâte au creux de l'estomac avant que Sasuke ne prenne les choses en main et toque à la porte sous les discrets soupirs de ses amis. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le « Vous êtes resté des gamin ou quoi ? » très diplomates de Sai et le « Il serait mauvais de les faire attendre » plutôt sévère de Gaara mais ouvrit la porte quand il entendit un clair « Entrez » à travers le bois. A l'intérieur, une grande table les attendait au milieu de la chaise et deux hommes se levèrent pour les accueillir.

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien les Tsubasa no Chou ? Demanda le premier, un petit brun tout en tendant la main à Sasuke qui s'empressa de la serrer tout en hochant la tête.

-Enchanté, déclara simplement l'autre homme.

Les deux producteurs serrèrent la main de chacun des nombreux membres du groupe, leurs sourires ne se déridant pas un seul instant, et ils mirent leurs invités de suite à l'aise.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris, déclara le plus petit.

-Merci, répondit alors Gaara par politesse alors qu'il prenait lui aussi place autour de la table.

-Je suis Akira No et voici mon collègue Ren Hizuken, présenta l'homme brun alors que son collègue avait déjà allumé son ordinateur.

-Je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto, voici Uchiwa Sasuke, Suigetsu et Karin Hozuki, Hinata et Shikamaru Nara, Neji Huyga, Sai Anbu, Gaara Sabaku, Tenten Maito, Ino Okumura, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura et Lee Rock, Choji Akimichi et Temari Sabaku mais bientôt Akimichi.

Si Ren leva le regard de son ordinateur en reconnaissant le nom de la femme de l'un de ses collègues, Akira se contenta de sourire devant les affinités qui apparaissaient dans leur nom de famille. Il hocha la tête et enchaina :

-Et qui sont les danseurs ?

Les concernés levèrent la main et Ren s'empressa de le noter sur son ordinateur.

-Bien. Pour commencer, j'ai quelques questions pour vous.

Il observa chacun des visages en face de lui et n'y trouvant aucune objection, il continua :

-Racontez-nous un peu l'histoire de votre groupe.

Bizarrement, il y eut un moment de silence. Il s'était passé tellement de chose dans leur groupe qu'aucun d'eux ne savait par où commencer. Finalement, au bout d'une poignée de secondes, Sasuke expliqua de résumer la chose :

-Pour tout vous dire, ça a commencé plutôt tôt. Quand on s'est rencontré en troisième année, il y avait déjà deux groupes distincts : les musiciens « Uta no Shinkan » et les danseurs les « Taka » et c'est seulement au début de notre quatrième année qu'on s'est réuni pour former le groupe « Tsubasa no chou ». Après notre diplôme, le groupe s'est dissous pour des raisons personnelles mais il y a six mois, Naruto a décidé d'arrêter sa carrière en soliste pour reformer le groupe. Il nous a fallut le temps de retrouver tous nos membres et de se réaccorder et voilà.

Sous la table, Naruto pressa un instant sa cuisse à la scène, pour le remercier d'avoir tut les véritables raisons de la dissolution. Ren pianotait à toute vitesse sur son clavier, bien qu'il ne sut dire si c'était pour noter leur réponse ou simplement leur attitude.

-Et pourquoi ce nom ? Si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a aucun rapport avec les précédents…souffla Akira.

-En effet, répondit Temari, même si on adore les noms de nos deux anciens groupes et qu'il nous arrive encore de les utiliser pour distinguer les danseurs de nous les musiciens, à l'époque de l'académie, l'union de nos deux groupes a pour ainsi dire marquer la fin des querelles entre les apprentis danseurs et les apprentis musiciens qu'il y avait et…

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, la coupa gentiment Akira alors que Ren continuait inlassablement de pianoter sur son clavier, ne lâchant pas son écran des yeux.

Temari hocha la tête et acheva :

-Et donc, comme je disais, nous voulons marquer la fin de ses querelles en donnant un nom nouveau, presque pour tourner complètement la page.

Ce fut au tour d'Akira d'hocher la tête, souriant légèrement. Puis, professionnel, il se reprit, afficha de nouveau un visage de marbre et posa sa prochaine question :

-Vous avez conscience que cela va être compliqué pour vous, en raison de votre union entre deux arts différents ?

Naruto prit aussitôt la parole, ses années d'expérience dans le milieu lui avait permit d'anticiper cette question et d'y réfléchir jusque dans les moindres détails :

-Bien sûr, ce n'est déjà pas simple de percer dans un métier artistique, et encore plus lorsque l'on réunit deux discipline comme nous. On peut dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que la seule chose que l'on pourra faire ensemble, ce sont des concerts, des tournées, des émissions télés et des interviews. Les musiciens enregistreront des Cds, les danseurs des Dvs…peut-être même qu'ils feront des spectacles ou des ballets….mais au fond, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tant qu'on se retrouve de temps en temps sur scène, qu'ils nous demandent encore de composer des chansons pour des chorégraphies spéciales, qu'ils dansent sur notre musique, et surtout qu'on porte tous le même nom, ça nous va.

Le producteur le regarda surprit un instant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux stoïque mais en voyant l'air déterminé du blond et celui satisfait de ses, il ne put qu'acquiescer. Sasuke sentit la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirait en un petit sourire et ne chercha même pas à le cacher. Même après des années, Naruto ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner et de le ravir.

-Si je peux me permettre…commença Ren, levant enfin les yeux de son écran.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent son attention vers lui et il continua :

- Pourquoi ce nom ?

Il y eut quelques sourires, mais Karin enchaina aussitôt :

-Connaissez-vous la chanson « Butterfly », du groupe Dust **(5) **? Et bien disons que c'est une référence à cette chanson. On a tous une affection particulière pour elle, on pratiquement tous les jours, quand on était adolescent. C'est Naruto et Sasuke qui l'on choisit.

Akira hocha la tête, semblant se satisfaire de cette répondre et Karin échangea un regard complice avec son meilleur ami, Sasuke. Oui, elle avait menti, mais en même temps, elle n'allait quand même pas leur dire que leurs deux meneurs avaient choisi de faire référence à cette chanson uniquement parce que c'était celle emblématique de leur couple…non ?

-Bon, la dernière question alors, repris Akira, pourquoi pensez-vous que votre groupe est plus intéressant que les autres qui se présentent à nous ?

Ils s'y attendaient, quelque part, à cette question. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment de réponse. Pourtant, chacun à leur tour ils parlèrent :

-Pour l'originalité du concept, annonça platement Temari.

-Et que personne n'avait proposé ça avant nous, ajouta Shino.

-Parce que les groupes de danseurs professionnels se font de plus en plus rare, déclara Karin.

-Parce qu'on est capable de faire n'importe quel style de musique, essaya Choji.

-Parce que si vous ne voulez pas, une autre maison de production nous aura, se vanta Kiba et il y eut quelques sourires.

-Parce qu'on a envie d'être plus intéressant que les autres, avança Suigetsu.

-Parce qu'on peut encore s'améliorer, s'exclama Lee.

-Parce qu'on veut faire honneur à la Konoha's Académie, lâcha Sakura et quelques hochements de tête approuvèrent.

-Parce qu'on est capable de réussir, commença Gaara.

-Et qu'on va réussir, acheva Tenten.

-Parce qu'on veut donner un peu de notre passion au gens qui nous entoure, affirma Hinata.

-Leur prouver qu'on peut mélanger danse, chant et musiciens sans problèmes, annonça Neji.

-Parce que vu le nombre d'années qu'il a déjà, notre groupe n'est pas prêt de se séparer, lança Ino en souriant.

-Parce qu'on ne vient pas à vous comme ça, à l'improviste, pour tenter notre chance mais parce qu'on a déjà tout planifié et qu'on ne s'arrêtera pas, déclara Shikamaru.

-Parce que la musique et la danse sont les deux passions qui nous ont réunis et qu'on veut le montrer au monde entier, s'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire et de sa voie toujours aussi légèrement hautaine, acheva :

-Et au moins, dites-vous bien que si vous acceptez, vous n'aurez pas perdu de temps à nous écouter.

Akira eut un petit rire, apparemment pas vexé de l'audace de son vis-à-vis et se leva quand Ren déclara :

-Bien, j'ai tout noté, on peut y aller.

-Suivez-moi, je vous pris, je vais vous mener à la salle où vous nous montrerez vos capacités.

Et en effet, ils le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle vide et un peu plus grande, couverte de moquettes et leurs instruments les attendaient patiemment. Pendant que les musiciens se précipitèrent vers eux et les accordèrent, les danseurs en profitèrent pour s'échauffer. Ils étaient arrivé en tenue de sport, prévoyant, et se contentèrent du coup de resserrer leurs lacets. Quand tout le monde eut finit de se préparer, Ren et Akira s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils prévus à cet effet et attendirent.

Quand tous les instruments furent accordés, les danseurs se placèrent en deux lignes devant les musiciens et Shikamaru posa ses doigts fins de pianistes sur les touches blanches du piano luisant de la pièce. Quand les danseurs se mirent en position de départ, à savoir le bras droit tendu perpendiculairement au corps et le gauche levé en face de leur buste dans un demi-cercle parfait. Leur jambe droite était tendue devant eux, le pied se courbant en une pointe. Il ne prit pas la peine de leur envoyer un signe, se contentant de compter mentalement jusqu'à trois et entama la mélodie.

Dès qu'ils entendirent la première note, les danseurs se mirent en mouvement. Leur danse suivait la mélodie du piano, dans un doux semblant de classique.

Quand la mélodie eut fini de se répéter pour la deuxième fois, les guitares de Sai et Naruto entrèrent dans la danse, accompagnée de la voie suave de Naruto.

_When i first saw you standing there_

_You know it was a little hard not to stare_

_So nervous when i drove you home_

_I know being apart is a little hard to bare._

Les danseurs continuèrent leur pas mais quand à la fin du refrain, la basse de Sakura et la batterie de Choji se rajoutèrent, leur rythme changea, s'accélérant pour correspondre à celui de la batterie.

_Send some flowers to your work in hopes_

_That I'd have you in my arms again_

_We kissed that night before i left_

_Still now thats something I could never forget_

_You've got all that i need  
>Looking at all or nothing<em>

_Babe it`s you and i_

_With you i know that I am good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It`s just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it`s you and i_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it`s you and i_

Akira se surprit à s'attarder sur la voie du chanteur. Il y reconnut, bien sûr la passion, mais aussi un talent inouï forgé aux années de pratiques, une faculté d'adaptation, une technique authentique et surtout de l'âme. Quand Juugo était venu leur supplier d'accepter de les rencontrer, il avait eut peur de retrouver ce chanteur faux et arrogant dont il avait écouté l'album, une fois en magasin. Il avait craint de retrouvé ce visage distant, cette aura artificielle qu'il dégageait. Mais aujourd'hui, le visage de Naruto ne reflétait qu'une seule chose : la passion, et son aura dégageait quelque chose de fantastique par sa chaleur.

Son regard se porta sur les autres musiciens, ceux qui jouaient abordaient un air concentré mais resplendissant de joie et les autres avaient fermé leur yeux, leurs lèvres s'étirant en un doux sourire. Puis il observa les danseurs, leur air focalisé alors que leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Il se fit la remarque qu'il avait sous les yeux la raison du retour du véritable Uzumaki.

_This is it nothing to hide_

_One more kiss never say goodbye_

_This is it baby your all mine_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it`s you and i I know that i am good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It`s just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it`s you and i_

_With you i know that I am good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

Ren, quand à lui, s'attarda plus sur la chorégraphie des danseurs. Elle était bien construite, non répétitive, et elle posséder une touche d'originalité que les autres danseurs n'avait pas. Il ne savait si c'était du au niveau élevé –très élevé- des danseurs, à leur façon de danser parfois en groupe (ou en couple dans le cas présent) parfois seuls sans s'ignorer pour autant ou tout simplement à leur originalité. Ils arrivaient à mélanger plusieurs danses, styles ou rythmes pour que leur attitude coïncide avec l'ambiance de la chanson.

Mais pour le moment, il était plus impressionné par le rythme de leur danse. Un ballet classique était soit très lente soit très rapide, mais la cadence qu'il maintenant était modéré, entre les deux et devait demandait extrêmement d'efforts pour se placer plus vite en maintenant les figures plus longtemps.

Il apprécia quand dans un bel ensemble les jeunes hommes soulevèrent leurs partenaires féminines dans trois arabesques parfaites.

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It`s just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it`s you and i_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it`s you and i_

_Babe it`s you and i_

La chanson s'acheva sur quelques mesures de piano, les mêmes qu'au début, et les danseurs ralentirent le rythme jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Aussitôt, Neji et Hinata s'approchèrent, violons prêts et firent signe à Shikamaru d'enchainer. La voix de Naruto s'éleva avec les premières notes et les violons au bout de la troisième phrase.

_I have fallen to my knees  
>As I sing a lullaby of pain<em>

_I'm feeling broken in my melody  
>As I sing to help the tears go away<br>Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

Tenten, debout à côté des deux producteurs observa leurs amis danseurs et se perdit dans leurs mouvements. Elle les regarda, un brin rêveuse et envieuse. Elle se sentait fier du travail qu'elle avait accompli avec Ino sur cette chorégraphie. Au milieu de la salle, les garçons dansaient, les doigts toujours tendus vers les deux uniques danseuses du groupe (sans Tenten), alors que celles-ci dansaient comme si elles étaient leurs pantins.

_I know you're always there  
>To my every prayer inside<br>I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
>I hear the words you say<br>To never walk away from me and leave behind  
>The promise of a lifetime<em>

_Will you help me fall apart  
>Pick me up, take me in your arms<br>Find my way back from the storm  
>And you show me how to grow<br>Through the change  
>I still remember the pledge you made to me<em>

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
>With you I will stay through every day<br>Putting my understanding aside  
>And I am comforted<em>

Sai laissa la dernière note s'envoler dans l'air, et les danseurs se replacèrent vite en position pour la prochaine chanson. Dès que ce fut fait, Sakura et lui entamèrent les premières notes familières de « One of us » et les danseurs commencèrent à bouger pile poil au moment où Temari s'avança pour chanter, surprenant les deux spectateurs silencieux.

_If God had a name, what would it be  
>And would you call it to His face<br>If you were faced with Him in all his glory  
>What would you ask Him if you had just one question<em>

Commes des années auparavant, Shikamaru enchaina.

_And yeah, yeah, God is great  
>Yeah, yeah, God is good<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Les danseurs sourirent tout en dansant, luxe qu'ils ne s'étaient pas permit avant, trop concentré. Mais cette chanson leur était toujours aussi précieuse, même des années après. Naruto chercha le dos de Sasuke du regard, le couvrant d'un regard brûlant dès qu'il le trouva. Il se souvenait qu'il avait avant tout réussit à composer cette chanson grâce à lui. Sa voix s'éleva en l'air pour le refrain, alors qu'il imaginait très bien le sourire de son amant.

_What if God was one of us  
>Just a slob like one of us<br>Just a stranger on the bus  
>Tryin' to make His way home<br>Tryin' to make His way home_

Une autre voix, Claire et timide, celle d'Hinata se joignit à la sienne pour le prochain couplet alors que leurs amis continuaient leur course poursuite en danse et la jeune mère se demanda comment ils pouvaient raconter ainsi des histoire, juste en dansant.

_If God had a face, what would it look like  
>And would you want to see If seeing meant<br>That you would have to believe  
>In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints<br>And all the Prophets and…_

Naruto acheva la chanson, se sentant redevenir un adolescent qu'il n'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Pour un peu plus, il sentait presque le bois de la scène sous les cuisses, la chaleur des spectateurs devant lui, la lumière des guirlandes de Noël sur son visage, et la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

_Yeah, yeah, God is great  
>Yeah, yeah, God is good<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>What if God was one of us<br>Just a slob like one of us  
>Just a stranger on the bus<br>Tryin' to make his way home_

_Tryin' to make his way home_  
><em>Back up to Heaven all alone<em>  
><em>Nobody callin' on the phone<em>  
><em>'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome<br>Yeah, yeah, God is great  
>Yeah, yeah, God is good<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>What if God was one of us<br>Just a slob like one of us  
>Just a stranger on the bus<br>Trying to make His way home_

_Just tryin' to make his way home_  
><em>Like a holy rolling stone<em>  
><em>Back up to Heaven all alone<em>  
><em>Just tryin' to make his way home<em>

Juste quand les danseurs s'immobilisèrent et que les instruments devinrent muets, Temari sussura:

_Nobody callin' on the phone  
>'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome<em>

Et la chanson s'acheva. Naruto s'avança alors, enlevant son micro de son socle et posant sa guitare. Il se plaça au milieu des danseurs, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux alors que ceux-ci formaient un cercle autour de lui. Les guitares, la batterie et le synthé de shino commencèrent, alors qu'à chaque mesure, Neji lâchait un « yeah » en fond. D'un gracieux pas tournant, le cercle des danseurs s'élargit pour qu'ils est assez de place et au bout de la sixième onomatopée du violoniste, il leva la tête, ouvrit les yeux, et se concentra sur ses paroles.

_I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>And I'm hearing what you say  
>But I just can't make a sound<br>You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down<br>But wait...  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

_Now it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_  
><em>And I need you like a heart needs a beat<em>  
><em>(But that's nothing new)<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_  
><em>And you say<em>  
><em>Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,<em>  
><em>But I'm afraid<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>  
><em>Woahooo woah<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah<em>

_I'm holding your rope_  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground... <em>

Il se retint de sourire comme un idiot quand, encore une fois comme plusieurs années auparavant, les danseurs s'arrêtèrent mains à plat vers lui. Il n'avait pas eut besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'ils avaient exécutaient avec brio les figures de hip-hop ou break danse.

Sai et Sakura posèrent ensuite leurs guitares électriques et sortirent leurs sèches. Ils s'assirent sur de hauts tabourets et Naruto les imita, se plaçant entre eux. Il envoya un sourire à Sasuke, qui le lui rendit de sa place.

C'était leur chanson.

Les danseurs avait réussit à mélanger rock, hip-hop et même du latino sur cette chorégraphie. Sasuke avait personnellement pris les choses en main, aidé de Gaara, et le résultat avait était aussi surprenant qu'exaltant.

Naruto pris une inspiration et à peine vu-t-il du coin de l'œil la main de Sai s'abaisser sur les cordes qu'il commença à chanter.

_Look at this photograph  
>Everytime I do it makes me laugh<br>How did our eyes get so red  
>And what the hell is on Joey's head<em>

Aussitôt que les paroles pénétrèrent dans la tête des membres du groupe, chacun eut la photographie en question gravée dans la rétine. Ils revoyaient exactement leurs visages aux yeux rouges, leurs sourires de bienheureux, le portail de la Konoha's Académie derrière eux, le chapeau ridicule de Kiba, leurs uniformes froissés dus à leur position serrée.

_And this is where I grew up  
>I think the present owner fixed it up<br>I never knew we'd ever went without  
>The second floor is hard for sneaking out<em>

_And this is where I went to school  
>Most of the time had better things to do<br>Criminal record says I broke in twice  
>I must have done it half a dozen times<em>

Ah, la Konoha's Académie. L'académie de leur adolescence, de leur enfance.

Ils en étaient tellement nostalgiques aujourd'hui. Ils y avaient appris à chanter, jouer et danser. Ils y avaient fait leurs plus belles rencontres, leurs pires rencontres, des spectacles réussis, d'autres ratés, mais surtout leurs plus belles bêtises.

Ils y avaient grandis.

_I wonder if it's too late  
>Should i go back and try to graduate<br>Life's better now than it was back then  
>If I was them I wouldn't let me in<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, god, I<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
><em>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<em>  
><em>It's hard to say it, time to say it<em>  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye.<em>  
><em>Every memory of walking out the front door<em>  
><em>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<em>  
><em>It's hard to say it, time to say it<em>  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye.<em>

Et puis un jour, ils avaient été diplômés.

Ils avaient alors quittés l'académie, une pointe de regret et un océan de fierté dans le cœur.

_Remember the old arcade  
>Blew every dollar that we ever made<br>The cops hated us hangin' out  
>They say somebody went and burned it down<em>

_We used to listen to the radio_  
><em>And sing along with every song we know<em>  
><em>We said someday we'd find out how it feels<em>  
><em>To sing to more than just the steering wheel<em>

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_  
><em>I was so nervous that I nearly missed<em>  
><em>She's had a couple of kids since then<em>  
><em>I haven't seen her since god knows when<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, god, I<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye.<br>Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye.<em>

Il y avait des jours où il voulait revenir en arrière, revivre ses moments d'insouciance où on se permet n'importe quoi, poussé par la force de la jeunesse. Et d'autres où on était fier du chemin parcouru, de là où on en était et on se disait qu'on voulait avancer encore plus.

En écrivant cette chanson, en la composant et en dansant dessus, ils avaient fait leur plus bel adieu à leur école, et leur plus beau cadeau à leurs anciens professeurs.

_I miss that town  
>I miss the faces<br>You can't erase  
>You can't replace it<br>I miss it now  
>I can't believe it<br>So hard to stay  
>Too hard to leave it<em>

_If I could I relive those days_  
><em>I know the one thing that would never change<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
><em>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<em>  
><em>It's hard to say it, time to say it<em>  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye.<em>  
><em>Every memory of walking out the front door<em>  
><em>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<em>  
><em>It's hard to say it, time to say it<em>  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye.<em>

_Look at this photograph_  
><em>Everytime I do it makes me laugh<em>  
><em>Everytime I do it makes me...<em>

Quand les mains de Sai et Sakura s'immobilisèrent au dessus des cordes de leur guitars, Choji avait déjà levé ses baguettes et Naruto s'était tut. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, et le trouva un sourire vague aux lèvres, les yeux brillants. Sûrement était-il revenu des années en arrière, dans un uniforme d'école, à faire des mini-Battle au milieu d'une cours de récréation.

Plus tard, quand ils eurent fini de ranger leurs instruments, Ren et Akira leur demandèrent de leur laisser la semaine habituelle pour réfléchir.

Cette semaine se passa dans un climat d'attente pour les membres du groupe, mais leur calvaire prit fin quand Akira appela Sasuke sur son portable, une après-midi où le hasard avait fait qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis. Le leader des danseurs s'était éclipsé loin de l'agitation de ses amis impatients et ils eurent leur réponde quand il revint.

Un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Chanson jouée lors du spectacle de Noel, dans Papillon.<strong>

**(2) Chanson jouée lors de la Battle des Hanno, dans Papillon.**

**(3) Chanson jouée lors de du spectacle de Noel, dans Papillon.**

**(4) Spectacle dans Papillon, les chansons dont il est question là sont "Apologize" et "One of us".**

**(5) J'avais déjà inventé le titre de la chanson, il ne manquait plus que le nom du groupe.**


	13. Chapter 12

****Oui, bon je sais ce que vous pensez "Cette auteure est vraiment irrégulière" et bien...oui mais que voulez-vous, j'ai une vie très remplie (en fait non mais bon). Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'excuse encore platement de mon retard.****

****Pour ceux qui ce demandais ce qui allait se passer dans ce chapitre, rien de très grave ni de très d'importan****t, rassurez-vous xD. Il n'est pas très long mais je voulais à tout prix caser cette évènement avant l'épilogue qui arrive bientôt mais le placer avant le précédent chapitre ne rendais pas si bien de mon humble avis. Donc le voila, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, et je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour l'épilogue!****

****En espérant que vous ayez une bonne lecture,**  
><strong>Erza.<strong>**

****Réponse aux reviews:****

**Kvt86: Hey, merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente de voir que tu es contente de voir l'audition (comme tu dis, on se comprends;p) Voila donc le fameux chapitre et rassure-toi, je n'ai rien préparer d'exectionnel xD**

**BaconStrips: Hey toi ;) Moi je suis en vacances depuis le 12 juin (eh oui) donc bonne chance avec tes examins! Gros bisous!**

* * *

><p>-Oh bordel !<p>

Naruto se redressa sur le lit, affolé, son regard fixé sur le réveil de sa table de nuit. Une forme bougea à ses côtés en émettant un grognement sourd.

-Oh bordel, répéta-t-il, Sasuke bouge-toi, il est déjà dix heures !

L'appelé se redressa aussitôt, prêt à crier son mécontentement mais se ravisa quand l'information attint enfin son cerveau endormi. Une petite lueur de panique passa alors dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

-Oh bordel ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour.

Naruto le regarda, amusé qu'il est repris son expression et lui murmura doucement :

-Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire, mais avant toute chose…

Il se pencha et lui colla un baiser mouillé sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour mon amour, susurra-t-il une fois que leurs lèvres furent détachées.

Sasuke fit la moue et déclara :

-Ce n'est pas franchement le moment pour ça…

-Tu ne te plaignais pourtant pas hier soir, à ce que je sache ? Répliqua son amant d'un ton taquin.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sasuke, voyant ses yeux s'allumer. Prenant ça comme un feu vert, il voulut sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres et Sasuke posa une main contre sa bouche et le repoussa en rétorquant :

-Oui, et justement pour ça que nous n'avons pas entendu le réveil ce matin et que nous sommes en retard.

Il se leva d'un bond aussi gracieux qu'énergétique et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour y trouver ses habits. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna vers Naruto. Celui-ci retrouva ses esprits quand Sasuke lui envoya un sourire malicieux et croisa les bras, déçu de s'être fait refusé un baiser.

-Dépêche-toi de te préparer, avec un peu de chance, on sera à l'heure ! Lui intima Sasuke.

-Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Hein ?

-Si je me dépêche et qu'on arrive à l'heure, j'aurais droit à une récompense ce soir ?

Sasuke observa pensivement le sourire pervers de son Naruto avant que la même réflexion ne passe sur son visage. Bien vite, il la perdit et affichant sa tendre moue blasée habituelle, il répondit :

-Va te préparer.

Sans s'en formuler, Naruto ricana un instant et déclara :

-Je prépare le petit déjeuner pendant ta douche alors ne traine pas trop.

-Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'arriver en retard au mariage de deux de nos meilleurs amis, lui répondit Sasuke depuis le couloir.

Naruto haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Le mariage de Temari et Choji allait se déroulait sous un grand soleil.

* * *

><p>-Les voilà ! S'écria Suigetsu dès qu'il vit la voiture de Sasuke se garer non loin de l'église.<p>

Karin tourna la tête vers la direction qu'il indiquait, d'un gracieux mouvement qui fit virevolter ses cheveux flamboyants, et regarda avec amusement Sasuke sortirent de la voiture comme si rien n'était alors que Naruto se pressait comme s'il avait peur que la cérémonie soit terminée.

-Vous êtes en retard d'un quat d'heure, les salua-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Karin, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire ironique alors que Naruto eut la décence de paraitre désolé.

-Dépêchons-nous d'entrer, annonça sa meilleure amie sans relever la remarque, les autres nouq ont gardés des places à l'intérieur.

Elle prit la main de son mari et rentra à l'intérieur de l'église au toit en ardoise, bien vite suivit de Naruto et Sasuke.

Sasuke souffla devant la beauté du lieu. Les murs étaient recouverts de plantes et de fleurs, donnant un aspect féerique et isolé à l'endroit. Les bouquets rependaient leur parfum dans tout l'édifice et les vitraux coloraient les rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers, amplifiant l'ambiance enchantée du lieu.

A côté de lui, Naruto resta bouche bée et Suigetsu eut un sourire rêveur et les informa :

-C'est Ino qui a choisit l'endroit. Elle a toujours eut un don avec les fleurs.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Karin, les yeux brillants.

Ils sortirent de leur admiration quand un sifflement retentit et dans un bel ensemble dû à l'habitude, ils cherchèrent Kiba du regard dans la foule. Ils trouvèrent celui-ci au troisième rang, derrière la famille du marié et se hâtèrent de se joindre à leurs amis.

-Nous ne sommes pas ton chien Kiba, tu es prié de ne pas nous siffler, le salua Naruto une fois à sa hauteur.

Kiba haussa délicatement un sourcil en réponse à son sourire grognard et répondit du tac-au-tac :

-Je sais, Akamaru n'arrive jamais en retard, lui.

-Quelle répartie, se moqua gentiment Sasuke, et techniquement parlant, nous ne sommes pas en retard, vu que la cérémonie n'a pas encore commencé.

Kiba voulut répondre au moment où Naruto lui, voulut féliciter et remercier son amant mais ils furent coupés par Sakura :

-Gaara, Shikamaru !

Les deux témoins –respectivement de Temari et Choji- les saluèrent d'un signe de la tête alors que Neji leur demandait déjà :

-Comment vont les mariés ?

-Temari resplendit de joie, répondit Gaara en attrapant la main de Tenten.

Il la tourna pour se coller à son dos et caressait son ventre rebondi par derrière et elle eut un sourire ravi. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son si taciturne Gaara puisse s'avérer être un futur papa très doux.

-Je vais saluer les parents de Choji, les informa Shikamaru.

Il partit sur ses paroles et Gaara délaissa sa bien-aimée après un baiser pour prendre sa place de témoin avec les alliances aux premiers rangs.

-J'en connais un qui va bientôt devenir un papa gâteau, glissa Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke et celui-ci lui envoya un sourire complice.

Ils furent couper par la marche nuptiale et tout les personnes dans l'église se levèrent et se tournèrent vers la mariée.

Temari avançait, son sourire éblouissant toutes les personnes sur son passage, ses mains serrées sur son bouquet rose et son corps élancé coincé dans une robe d'ivoire.

Alors que Choji se mettait en place en regardant son future épouse d'un œil brillant que celle-ci lui rendait bien, Karin eut un soupire suave. Le remarquant, Suigetsu laissa un sourire amoureux peindre ses lèvres et se pencha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Tout ça ne te rappelle pas notre propre mariage, ma puce ?

Les yeux de sa femme s'écarquillèrent mais se souvenant que son mari la connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle sentit ses joues rosirent et hocha la tête. Son amour pour lui la prit aux tripes et elle lui prit la main. Parfois, elle se demandait comment c'était possible qu'ils soient restés ensemble depuis leur adolescence, écrasant les changements, le temps et les doutes. Pour toute réponse, elle sentit la main de Suigetsu répondre d'une pression sur ses doigts.

-Tu es été tout de même plus belle dans ta robe de mariée, ajouta Suigetsu.

Elle pouffa un peu et Sasuke les coupa :

-Silence, c'est les vœux.

Ils se turent et se raidirent d'un coup, non sans avoir échangé un regard. La voix de Temari s'éleva alors dans l'église, percutant les murs :

-Oui je le veux.

* * *

><p>Naruto prit une inspiration, empoigna son micro à pied des deux mains et acheva la chanson :<p>

_**But we'll see it all again  
>So hold on to this moment till then<br>It's the end of the summer  
>End of the summer (1)<strong>_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le mariage aussi. Après avoir aspergé les mariés de riz et pris une bonne dizaine de photographies sur les marches de l'église, ils avaient pris la direction du château qui accueillait la réception. L'apéritif avait été animé par les discours des deux témoins, amenant sourires et ricanements voir larmes à l'œil pour les plus sensibles. Le repas s'était déroulé de bon train, la petite bande d'amis réunie autour des mariés et de leurs parents. Ils avaient ensuite dégager la piste de danse, installé le matériel sur la petite scène prévue à cet effet et Naruto, Sai, Sakura et un batteur de remplacement pour Choji prenaient un malin plaisir à animer la soirée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

En face d'eux, embarqués sur la piste de danse, leurs amis honoraient leur musique en dansant comme des fous, Temari suivant tant bien que mal en essayant de ne pas abimer sa belle robe.

Naruto posa sa guitare, bien vite imité de Sakura et Sai et ils laissèrent la relève à la sono. Ils descendirent de la scène pour rejoindre leurs sièges à table. Alors qu'ils se réhydratèrent avec plaisir en remerciant Tenten de leur avoir apporté des boissons, les autres musiciens les rejoignirent tout aussi épuisés et bientôt, il ne resta plus que les Taka sur la piste.

-Ils sont jamais fatigués ou quoi ? demanda Sakura en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

-Ce sont des danseurs professionnels après tout, répondit Neji en haussant les épaules.

-Et ils aiment tellement danser qu'ils en oublient le temps, ajouta Sai en prenant la main de son petit ami qui lui envoya un sourire.

Un « Hmf » étouffé à leurs côtés et ils tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble vers Tenten, restée sur sa chaise à cause de sa condition de femme enceinte qui l'obligeait à être prudente.

-J'en connais une qui aurait aimé pouvoir les rejoindre, se moqua gentiment Shino et en réponse, elle gonfla les joues comme une enfant.

Tout en suivant distraitement la conversation de ses amis d'une oreille, Naruto observa les Taka qui s'étaient lancés dans une chorégraphie endiablée. Autour de ceux-ci, les invités applaudissaient, laissant la piste au groupe professionnel qui démontrait une fois de plus leur talent d'improvisation sur une musique.

Naruto les avait vus échanger quelques mots au début de la chanson, aux premières chansons, et quelques secondes après, ils avaient commencé à danser, leurs corps virevoltant, piquant dans le vide et tournant dans un bel ensemble.

La chanson se termina assez vite et fut remplacés par un slow **(2). **Aussitôt, Lee s'approcha de la table et tendit sa main à Sakura qui accepta l'invitation avec un ravissant sourire. Tenten se glissa derrière un Gaara légèrement essoufflé qui s'empressa quand même de la prendre par la taille, laissant son ventre rebondie frôler son bassin alors que Shikamaru et Hinata étaient déjà entrelacés. Juugo murmura un doux « M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » à l'oreille de sa femme qui se laissa guider sur la piste. Suigetsu et Karin n'eurent pas besoin de mots et se retrouvèrent naturellement sur la piste et bientôt, tous ces couples encadrèrent Temari et Choji qui dansaient déjà sur la piste, les yeux dans les yeux.

Seuls restèrent à table Neji et Sai, n'aimant pas trop danser, mais l'étreinte de leurs mains se resserra. Plus loin, contre un mur, Kiba s'était allongé sur une rangé de chaise, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Shino qui lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

Naruto décida qu'il était temps qu'il trouve Sasuke mais il avait beau à parcourir la salle du regard, il ne le trouvait pas, et la chanson arrivait à sa fin. Un courant d'air lui arracha un frisson mais il eut un sourire en se dirigeant vers le balcon dont la baie vitrée était ouverte. Il pénétra dehors, sentant l'air frais lui fouetter le visage, ferma la fenêtre derrière lui et porta son regard sur Sasuke qui s'était accoudé à la balustrade comme il s'y était attendu.

-Et bien, on se cache ? Plaisanta-t-il d'une voix suave en posant ses mains de part et d'autres du corps chaud de son amant, son torse se collant à son dos.

Sasuke eut un frisson et répondit :

-Non mais après avoir autant dansé, j'avais un peu chaud à l'intérieur.

-Oh et…

Naruto se coupa le temps que Sasuke se retourne, encrant ses yeux fievreux dans les siens et acheva :

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Sasuke lui offrit un sourire en se décalant de la barrière et leurs corps s'étreignirent doucement, Naruto tenant la taille de Sasuke alors que celui-ci l'enlaçait aux épaules. Le brun sentait contre son oreille le souffle brûlant de son amour et sourit tendrement quand il comprit que ce dernier lui chantait la chanson à l'oreille. Ses mains resserrèrent leur étreinte, se glissant autour d'un cou à la peau hâlée alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Il écouta la voix sourde de l'autre, son corps entier se tendant inconsciemment vers son amant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtèrent attention à l'endroit, au froid ou au personne qui passaient devant la porte-fenêtre entrouverte et pourraient les apercevoir. Naruto ferma les yeux à son tour et continua de chanter.

-_Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep_, susurra-t-il en serrant plus fort le corps contre lui.

Sasuke releva la tête pour observer la beauté du visage de son compagnon. Sentant son regard, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et ils plongèrent de suite dans les deux lacs d'encre en face de lui. Naruto eut un sourire, se pencha, frôlant les lèvres de Sasuke et acheva la chanson :

-_And I don't want to miss a thing._

Ils cessèrent aussitôt leurs mouvements et Naruto vint prendre les tenders lèvres en face de lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et inconsciemment, Sasuke porta une main à la joue stridée de trois cicatrices en forme de moustaches. Ils entendirent d'une oreille une autre musique démarrer mais n'y prêtèrent pas garde.

Ils se reculèrent doucement, leurs yeux se rouvrant lentement et sans sourire, leurs regards échangèrent moult sentiments.

-Hey Sasuke, commença Naruto.

-Hmmm ?

-Faut que je te dise un truc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Deux lèvres taquines vinrent faucher celle du brun et quand Naruto se recula, il frotta son nez à celui de son vis-à-vis et lâcha :

-Je t'aime.

Sasuke se sentit sourire et répondit aussitôt :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, idiot.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, leurs mains liés et Sasuke se fit aussitôt interpelé par son meilleur ami :

-Hé Sa-chan ! Tu m'as encore trompé avec Blondinet ?

Leurs amis-retournés à la table- eurent quelques rires et Sasuke fit la moue en rétorquant d'une voie blasée et calme :

-Oh zut, je suis tellement désolé Sui-chan, que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

-Et si tu venais danser avec moi ? Répliqua ledit Sui-chan du tac au tac.

Sasuke leva délicatement un sourcil mais se laissa entrainer par son ami. Naruto pouffa avec les autres et observa les deux meilleurs amis de toujours se défouler sur la piste, leurs sourires ou rictus plaqués aux lèvres.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers la courbe du dos de Sasuke, ses jambes ou son visage et sa beauté le frappa.

Puis il tourna la tête vers ses amis, et leurs sourires, leurs rires l'aveuglèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) End of the summer, par Theory of a Deadman.<strong>

**(2) Don't wanna miss a thing, par Aerosmith.**


	14. Epilogue

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Voilà comme promis l'épilogue de cette fiction. De deux précisions dessus: ****chanson utilisée est la célèbre "On my own" de Ashes Remain et le "Ariake Colosseum" est une arène de Tokyo où on y joue des match de tennis par exemple mais où les concerts sont fréquents.**

**Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par ma prochaine longue fiction, je ne sais pas encore comment elle s'appellera mais elle est commencée et je la posterais à la rentrée de septembre. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Erza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Au « Ariake Colosseum » de Tokyo , six ans plus tars, le neuf octobre, à 23h56 :<strong>

Naruto abaissa le micro qu'il tenait de ses mains moites depuis maintenant au moins quatre heures.

Le concert avait duré beaucoup plus que prévu, mais que voulez-vous quand on a des fans inépuisables ?

Trois ans plus tôt, après le mariage et le voyage de la lune de miel de Temari et Choji, l'agence de production de Juugo les avait contactés : il était temps de se mettre sérieusement au travail. Les évènements s'étaient ensuite enchainés avec les répétitions, la sortie de leur premier album, la naissance du fils de Tenten et Gaara, Kei, leur premier concert, leur première tournée, le succès, les interviews, les scandales, les enregistrements.

Exactement comme il l'avait prévu avec Juugo, danseurs et musiciens faisaient leurs concerts, leurs émissions et leurs interviews ensemble même si à côté les anciens Uta no Shinkan enregistraient les albums et produisaient à l'occasion certaines musiques de films tandis que les anciens Taka tournaient des DVDs de leurs chorégraphies et étaient parfois appelés pour des ballets ou autres spectacles.

Aujourd'hui était un de leurs innombrable concerts et la foule hurlait, criait, sifflait. Un brouhaha assourdissant s'élevait de l'arène et Naruto se laissa bercer par ce bruit qu'il avait appris à aimer. La clameur de leurs admirateurs qui s'étaient parfois déplacés de tout le Japon les avait amené à faire déjà cinq rappels mais jamais le volume du tumulte n'avait baissait. Il se tourna vers Sakura et Sai et ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Une dernière. Une dernière chanson.

Mais laquelle ?

Neji et Hinata attirèrent son attention en s'armant de leurs violons, ce fut à son tour d'hocher la tête et de se replacer. Il entendit le froissement de tissu que firent Sai, Sakura et Choji en se préparant et porta son regard vers la scène à leur droite. Leurs danseurs attendaient sagement un signe d'eux. Il capta le regard de Sasuke et il lui montra six avant de refermer ses poings et de n'en montrer que trois. Sasuke hocha la tête. Le message était passé.

_« Album 6, chanson 3 »_

Il vit du coin de l'œil Sasuke passer le message aux autres et se retint de rire quand certains d'entre eux écarquillèrent les yeux. Faut dire que leur sixième album ne sortait que dans un mois et que si les musiciens maitrisaient chacune des chansons qu'ils avaient composé sur le bout des doigts, les danseurs avaient déclaré avoir encore besoin de répéter, ce à quoi Sakura avait rétorqué que non, ils étaient déjà parfaits.

Tant pis, ce serait une première pour leurs fans ici présents.

Cependant, ils se mirent bien vite en place et les violons démarrèrent en même temps que la basse de Sakura et bien vite, au bout de quelques secondes, Choji entama aussi le morceau sur sa batterie, rejoins par les guitares de Sai et Naruto. Ce dernier entendit les chœurs de Shino et Shikamaru derrière et ferma les yeux en comptant mentalement. Au bout de vingt-deux secondes exactement, il rouvrit les yeux et entama le premier couplet :

_**There's gotta be another way out  
>I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt<br>I've tried forever getting out on my own.  
>But every time I do this my way<br>I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
>I lay my troubles down<br>I'm ready for you now.**_

La musique, atténuée pour laisser la voix de Naruto prendre toute l'attention de la salle, s'intensifia de nouveau lors du refrain. Ce dernier sentier une goute de sueur perler sur son front, une parmi tant d'autres, la fatigue partir à la conquête de sa tête, son corps et ses poumons mais jamais en rien, sa voix n'avait faiblit un seul instant.

_**Bring me out  
>come and find me in the dark now<br>Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
>I don't wanna fight alone anymore<br>Bring me out  
>from the prison of my own pride<br>My God  
>I need a hope I can't deny<br>In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own**_

Et non loin d'eux, les Taka, dansaient, dansaient, et dansaient encore. Naruto se permit un coup d'œil vers eux, sachant que Sakura devait aussi les regarder, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux perdus quelque part sur le corps de Lee, son mari. Il se fit en passant la réflexion qu'il était temps que ces deux là se décident à avoir l'enfant qu'ils voulaient tant.

_**Every little thing that I've known is every thing I need to let go  
>You're so much bigger than the world I've made<br>So I surrender my soul  
>I'm reaching out for your hope<br>I lay my weapons down  
>I'm ready for you now<strong>_

C'était lui qui avait écrit cette chanson. L'idée était partit de Ino et Karin, qui voulaient danser sur une musique symphonique mais cadencée et Hinata et Sai s'étaient aussi attelé à la composer. Plus tard, lorsque la partie instrumentale du morceau avait été achevée et que l'ébauche de chorégraphie prenait forme, Sakura s'était tournée vers Naruto pour les paroles.

Il avait alors pensé à eux, ses amis, sa tribu, sa famille et à ses années sans eux jusqu'à sa prise de conscience, un peu plus de six ans plus tôt, dans cette salle de classe de la Konoha's Academy, en face des élèves de Temari, et les mots étaient venus d'eux même.

_**Bring me out  
>come and find me in the dark now<br>Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
>I don't wanna fight alone anymore<br>Bring me out  
>from the prison of my own pride<br>My God  
>I need a hope I can't deny<br>In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own**_

Alors qu'il observait l'effervescence du public, un point vert et un autre gris attire leur attention et il reconnut leurs anciens professeurs, respectivement de danse et de musique, Kakashi Hatake et Gai Maito. Autour d'eux, Sarutobi Kurenai tenait son jeune fils contre elle, tandis que Koichi Tsunade et Umino Iruka les regardaient avec fierté. Plus loin derrière, reconnaissable avec son maquillage violet, il reconnut Sabaku Kankuro, le frère de Temari et Gaara. Il était venu accompagné d'Itachi et Anko Uchiwa, qui avait laissé leur fille aux bons soins d'un babysitteur, au même titre que Sawa, Hiroshi et Kei.

_**I don't wanna be incomplete  
>I remember what you said to me<br>I don't have to fight alone**_

Au premier rand, il retrouva Kimimaro et toute sa bande, réunie exceptionnellement pour venir les voir, mais aussi les anciens Hanoos, qui composaient désormais la bande son de la plupart des grosses affiches du cinéma nippon: Megumi, Shion, Akira, Jun et Haku. Dans les coulisses, leurs trois producteurs, Juugo Okumura, Akira No et Ren Hizuken les regardaient sûrement aussi.

Ils étaient tous là, pour eux. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Naruto sourit, et de sa voix suave, acheva la chanson :

_**Bring me out  
>come and find me in the dark now<br>Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
>I don't wanna fight alone anymore<br>Bring me out  
>from the prison of my own pride<br>My God  
>I need a hope I can't deny<br>In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own**_

Si, durant la chanson, leurs spectateurs s'étaient donnés à cœur joie de les acclamer, ce fut un véritable tonnerre qui retentit après la dernière note. Ils posèrent leurs instruments alors que la plupart des danseurs s'essuyaient la sueur sur leur front. Quand Naruto se retourna pour s'occuper de son empli, la clameur se calma et fronça les sourcils. C'était inhabituel qu'ils s'arrêtent si vite.

Doucement, comme s'il venait de loin, il entendit un bourdonnement qu'il identifia comme la voix de leurs fans. Il se retourna vivement et en effet, ils étaient tous en train de chanter. Petit à petit, leur chant prit de l'ampleur et commença plus à ressembler à un cri groupé qu'à autre chose mais Naruto eut une sensation de vertige en reconnaissant les paroles.

_**« Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Naruto, happy birthday to you »**_

Effectivement, minuit venait d'être dépassé et il devait être le dix octobre, autrement dit son anniversaire. Ses ammis l'entourèrent alors, reprenant la chanson dans un murmure qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il tourna la tête et vit le reste de ses amis, els danseurs, immobiles sur leur scène à eux, un même sourire plaqué sur leurs lèvres. Eux aussi chantaient.

Ils s'étaient souvenus de son anniversaire, tous. Mieux encore, ils lui souhaiter.

Il ne partager pas ce jour qu'avec ses proches, sa famille, ou ses amis, mais avec ces millers de personnes venues les voir chanter, jouer et danser. Et d'un coup, c'est comme s'il appartenait un peu à chacun d'eux.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait rire ou pleurer, alors dans le doute, il opta pour un sourire. Ses jambes devinrent molles sous le coup de l'émotion et il se demandait elles arrivaient encore à le porter. Peut-être était-il trop sensible mais il s'en fichait. Comme en transe, il entendit les spectateurs et ses amis achever leur chanson.

Il prit le micro à pleine main et leur hurla un grand « Merci » qui résonna sûrement dans toute la ville.

Puis, deux orbes noires attirèrent sont regard et il tomba sur le plus grand bonheur de sa vie. Il articula un « je t'aime » muet avec les lèvres et vit Sasuke le lui rendre de loin.

Il se laissa entrainer par la clameur des fans qui applaudissaient, par les sourires de ses amis et par les yeux brûlants de Sasuke sur lui.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'avoir stoppé cette pseudo guerre à la Konoha's Academy et d'avoir cessé sa carrière en solo.

En regardant ses amis et surtout son amour, la certitude prit d'assaut son ventre et ses yeux pétillèrent.

Le papillon avait enfin retrouvé ses ailes.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews anonymes sur l'épilogue ici (mise à jour fréquente):<strong>

**Kvt86: Merci beaucoup, au plaisir de te "revoir". Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction depuis le début.**

**Cyrielle: Merci, la petite phrase de fin qui explique le titre oui xD même si c'était pas prévu xD Merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction. **

**Guest: Merci beaucoup :) Contente que ça t'es plut :)  
><strong>

**Lisou: Merci beaucoup! (je me répète non?) ça me fait un petit quelque chose aussi que cette fic se finisse mais bon!**

**Heero: Merdi :D**

**BaconStrips: Bonjour l'absente u_u Vous avez une excuses ou un billet pour votre retard jeune fille? Sinon je ne l'accepte pas xD Bon courage et passe un bon stage surtout :coeur: ma prochaine fiction sera en septembre! Bisous et ne meurt pas!**


	15. BONUS

**Les signes avant-coureurs du couple Temari/Choji  
>(parce que Dieu que j'en avais mis !)<strong>

Je les mets en _**italique gras souligné**_dans les extraits.

Chapitre 2 : 

« Soudain, Temari sauta sur ses deux pieds, descendant du muret sur lequel ils s'étaient assis et le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions. Il suivit le chemin de son regard et remarqua le bus qui arrivait du bout de la rue. L'autocar s'arrêta juste devant eux, et les voyageurs commencèrent à en descendre, tirant souvent des valises derrière eux, commentant le temps, s'émerveillant du paysage. _**Un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Temari, atteignant une ampleur que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu**_, alors qu'un jeune homme de leur âge descendait à son tour

-Pfiou, il fait moins chaud que ce que je pensais, ici !

Naruto tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant en entendant et en reconnaissant cette voix. _**Temari sauta pratiquement au cou de celui-ci, lui faisant énergiquement la bise alors que l'adulte la faisait légèrement tournoyait dans les airs.**_

_**Tout en se demandant depuis quand ils étaient si proches**_, Naruto s'exclama :

-Choji ?»

« Ils ne reconnurent pas la salle qu'ils avaient visitée plus tôt quand ils y entrèrent. Fallait avouer qu'avec toutes ces personnes qui dansaient collés les uns aux autres, c'était difficile d'y voir quelque chose. Les spots et les projecteurs envoyaient des rayons de lumières bleues partout dans la salle sombre, des néons illuminaient le bar où quelques personnes fatiguées venaient se réhydrater. Sur la scène, un Dj semblait s'amuser à animer cette soirée. Se laissant entrainer par l'ambiance, _**Choji tendit une main à Temari, l'invitant silencieusement à danser avec lui. En riant, la jeune femme accepta et une fois sur la piste, se colla à lui pour une danse endiablée.**_

_**Tout en souriant de les voir si complices**_, Naruto se fraya un chemin vers le bar. Il prit place sur un des hauts tabourets et commanda un cocktail. »

« Soudain, des exclamations et des encouragements résonnèrent derrière lui. Il se retourna, _**remarquant que Choji et Temari dansaient toujours ensemble dans un coin**_ et son regard tomba sur la source de toute cette agitation. Regroupé autour d'un danseur, beaucoup de personnes s'étaient agglutinées pour le voir. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant Kiba et sa fameuse chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs. »

Chapitre 4 :

« Il les détailla, un par un. En face de Karin, Hinata se tenait, les traits d'une adulte douce et épanouie avec son ventre rebondie. Derrière cette dernière, une bague ressemblant beaucoup à celle de l'Hyuga à l'annuaire gauche, Shikamaru lui souriait mollement, ses cheveux détachés. Plus à droite, Neji le sondait de ses grands yeux clairs, quelques mèches lui cachaient maintenant le regard. Sai lui tenait la main, le visage beaucoup plus mature que dans ses souvenirs, une impression sûrement amplifiée par ses cheveux un peu plus courts qu'avant. De l'autre côté de Karin et Suigetsu qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, il retrouva avec surprise Temari et sa frange fournie. _**Très proche de celle-ci**_, Choji lui souriait, ses cheveux étant devenue une abondante crinière. Shino, ses cheveux ébouriffés à l'air libre pour la première fois devant Sasuke le scrutait derrière ses lunettes noires. En trépignant de joie, Kiba attira l'attention de Sasuke qui sentit la joie de revoir ses triangles rouges le traversait de part en part. »

Chapitre 5 :

« -Et où vous logez, tous ? Demanda Gaara sur le chemin.

-Chez moi, répondit piteusement Naruto, s'attirant un coup de coude de Kiba.

-Tous ? S'étonna Tenten.

-Non, seulement ceux qui n'habitent pas Tokyo, répondit Shino. Donc moi, Kiba, et _**Choji qui habite un peu loin loge chez Temari par contre**_**.** »

Chapitre 6 :

« Choji sortit de derrière sa batterie, et alla chercher son djembé et trois tabourets en coulisses. Quand il revint, Sai et Naruto avait déjà réglé leurs micros et branché leur guitare. Il leur donna leurs tabourets et ils s'assirent dessus, Choji les imita en calant son djambé entre ses cuisses.

Sai commença à jouer en même temps que Naruto, qui utilisa aussi sa voix :

**I can't get you out of my head  
>God knows I've tried<br>But I just can't forget  
>Those crazy nights<br>And all the things that we did  
>I can't get you out of my head<strong>

Choji commença alors à jouer, souriant aux paroles_. __**Avec hésitation, il chercha les yeux de Temari dans la foule de ceux qui les regardaient. Quand il les trouva, il lui offrit un petit sourire et la belle jeune femme lui envoya son plus beau en retour.**_ »

Chapitre 9 :

« A sa droite, Tenten semblait bien mal à l'aise, et resserrait les pans de sa petite veste contre elle. Temari se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Gaara plus tard. Elle entendit un froissement de tissu, et _**envoya un doux sourire à Choji, qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle s'interrogerait sur les battements effrénés de son cœur plus tard**_. »

« _**Temari et Choji s'échangèrent un discret regard avant de rougir**_ comme des adolescents qu'ils n'étaient plus et bientôt quand tous les couples se séparèrent en riant, Suigetsu déclara :

-Dis Sa-chan ? »

« -Très bien, mais vous ne croyez tout de même pas échapper au mouvement des baisers vous deux ? Clama Temari.

Sasuke faillit lui répondre qu'elle s'en échapper elle**, **_**alors que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour Choji et elle**_mais déjà, les lèvres de Naruto avait recouvert les siennes et il arrêta de penser tout en glissant ses bras autour de lui. »

Chapitre 10 : annonce de leurs fiançailles.

Chapitre 12 : leur mariage.

Honnêtement, qui l'avait vu venir ?


End file.
